The Little Lionheart (ON HOLD)
by KHB123
Summary: "My little lionheart," breathes his father, smiling lovingly through his pain. When his father is dying, Kili is born, and Fili, son of Vili, makes a promise. After losing nearly everything and taking the role as a father, Thorin vows to raise and protect his beloved nephews with every fiber of his being. They are his heart and soul. His sons. A prequel to "The Lost Dunedain."
1. A Hopeless Battle

**Hey, guys! I'm back and on a different page, obviously. While I'm writing "The Lost Dunedain," which I hope you are all enjoying if you've read it so far, I decided to write a prequel about the Durin family. Of Thorin, Fili, and Kili's background that will connect with T.L.D. Also Dis, and her memories with her late husband, Vili, Fili and Kili's father.**

**I just wanted to explore a little bit of the Durins' past, their family members, meeting friends, and maybe some of the dwarf colony (I suck at politics, so don't expect too much, or maybe you can help me a little). **

**So this is the same universe as "The Lost Dunedain," before they met my OC characters, Maia, Kyle, and Lori Dainson (and Bilbo Baggins, of course), but I'll barely make any references because this is the dwarves' story.**

**Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Thorin looked on in horror at the nightmare before him. He froze in the midst of the heavy battle around him, as Azog the Defiler lifted the head of Thror, the King Under the Mountain, his grandfather, roaring in triumph for all to witness. The bellows of the large, pale orc sent ice in his veins. All other sounds faded, and the young Dwarf prince was numb.

Laughing cruelly, Azog tossed the head of their king. Not breathing, Thorin watched as it rolled down the hill, until stopping five feet away at his feet. Thror's blue eyes stared up at him, his face forever frozen with his shock and previous madness.

"NOOOOOO!" Thorin screamed, his agonized voice heard through the clashing of swords and cries of death. The air smelled of blood, ash, burnt flesh, and death. His numbness was instantly replaced by fire. A hot, blazing fire made of rage and pure malice. Blood lust.

Still roaring, Thorin began to charge at the orc, but a strong hand caught his chest. He fought it, but the hand was stronger. It had a jeweled ring with a rune on it. One of the seven. When the haze cleared, he recognize the one-eyed, roguish features of Thrain.

"Father!" gasped Thorin, fighting to get around him, unsuccessfully.

"Stay back!" snarled Thrain. Though one of the fiercest dwarves Thorin had ever known, the mad grief was clear as day in Thrain's eyes. He too wanted Azog's blood, probably more than Thorin did, but if he would have to choose between protecting his son and avenging his now-dead father, it would be Thorin. It would always be Thorin. And Frerin and Dis, his children and heirs. He just now wished, at the doorstep of death, that he would have told them that more often.

But Thorin, his eldest, could always read him better than the other two. His young blue eyes changed to grief and desperation. "No!" he said roughly, gripping his father's arm now. "I will fight with you! He killed Grandfather! He killed our king! That orc filth needs to die!" He spat.

Thrain felt surge of pride he always felt for Thorin, his young, brave son, who was always so strong and fierce as well as noble and compassionate, but he kept a hard grip on the young dwarf and hissed urgently, "Azog needs to kill us _all!"_

Thorin's eyes widened and now looked unsure, so Thrain continued, "One by one, he will destroy the line of Durin! But by my life, he will not take my son! He will take none of my children! Not while I still breathe!" he growled, now lifting his axe.

"Father-"

"You must find Frerin! Find your brother! Get as far away from here as you can!" Thrain ordered. "Find your sister and her son! Keep them safe!" He started to go, his tattooed features twisting in rage and despair. "We should never have come here! The battle is already lost!"

Thorin became angry. "Not while we still stand!" he shouted, gripping his sword and shield. "We are the sons of Durin! WE DO NOT FLEE FROM A FIGHT! YOU ALWAYS SAID-"

"YOU WILL OBEY ME!" roared Thrain, pointing his axe toward Thorin, making his son step back. He hated doing this, but Thorin can be just about as stubborn as he was and this was the only way. "YOU WILL STAY BACK AND FLEE WITH YOUR BROTHER!"

Thorin stared at him in shock, backing away slightly. Thrain hated himself at that moment, but he didn't back down. The grief for his father, Thror, and the need to protect his family drove him. "DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW ME, BOY!"

Knowing now that Thorin will obey him, Thrain whipped around, shoving orcs and dwarves aside as he charged toward the pale orc with a vengeful cry. Azog smiled cruelly when Thrain swung his axe, but the pale orc blocked the blow. Somewhere, lost in the battle, he could hear Thorin cry out for his father. For a while they parried, until the Defiler knocked the grief-driven Thrain on his back.

Thrain reached over his axe, but a large boot stomped in his arm, snapping it. Thrain screamed in agony as the fire coursed through him. Looking up, meeting the wolfish features of his opponent, the creature that killed his father, Thrain knew he would meet the same fate. He slumped back and waited as Azog drew a cruel, jagged knife.

_I am cursed. _His father, Thror, truly was a mad fool for starting this fight, all for mithril, but he would soon meet his fathers in the Halls of Mandos. He thought of meeting Iris, his beloved wife. His brothers.

Then he thought of those who still lived. Thorin, the heir to the throne and his proud, stubborn, strong son. Frerin, his courageous and cheerful younger son, whose smile lift even the stoniest of hearts, his tongue the sharpest, and whose recklessness can exhaust many. Dis, a young princess of Erebor, his beautiful, witty, feisty, and _only _daughter. His adventurous and rebellious little girl, who adapted quickly to the life of the wilderness, who fell in love and married a common golden-haired miner when she barely grew up, who had her first child (his little golden grandson, Fili), and was now heavily pregnant with her second, having at least one more month to go. A grandson or granddaughter, whom he will now never meet.

_Forgive me, my children._

* * *

"FATHER!" Thorin bellowed. But he was pushed back by another raid of orc. Growling curses, Thorin slashed them all down with the strokes of his sword, Deathless, and breaking necks with his shield. An orc had leapt on his shoulders, scratching his already blooded face, but Thorin thrust his sword upward, stabbing it in the face. Throwing the body off of him, trying to catch his breath, he realized that he had lost the point of where his father had charged Azog.

He couldn't find Azog. He couldn't find his father. It was hopeless. But he remembered his father's orders and gritted his teeth to keep tears of despair from escaping. He knew Thrain was right. This was all a hopeless cause from the very beginning. All for mithril. All for the desires of a king still trapped under dragon sickness.

Breathing heavily, still fighting through orcs, Thorin screamed out, "FRERIN! FRERIN! VILI!"

Thorin knew it was cowardly to run, but if it protected his little brother, his sister, his nephew-oh, his precious little nephew-and yes, even his brother-in-law, he would gladly live with the shame, knowing they would all live to fight another day. He would find Frerin, and then Thorin will call the dwarves for a retreat.

In a distance, he spotted Dwalin. Then he saw Balin. The brothers of Fundin fought side by side, taking down the deadly creatures with the valiant strokes of their blades, Dwalin kept roaring like madman as he swung his twin axes, Taker and Keeper, into the spine of a large, beastly orc.

Thorin was fighting his way to join them, ask them if they had seen either Frerin or Vili, his brothers (one by blood and one by marriage), when Balin saw him. His friend's eyes widened in horror and he pointed, shouting, "THORIN!"

When Thorin turned around, he gasped as a massive club hit his shield aside. The impact was strong enough to send him flying over a short slope, tumbling painfully over rocks and corpses. Gasping for air, hair in his face, he looked up to see his attacker.

Azog the Defiler was readying his massive club, walking toward him with cruel, predatory grin on his monstrous features. He was coming toward Thorin. Thrain was nowhere to be seen. He was most likely dead.

Filled with adrenaline, his side burning from perhaps cracked ribs, Thorin frantically looked around to find his sword and shield. He found his sword-and next to it, an oaken branch.

Azog the Defiler, roaring, had leapt off the cliff after him, raising his club to smash the young dwarf's head. Without thinking, Thorin grabbed the branch and raised it above his head, bracing himself for another bone-crushing impact. Should he die from the blow, he found himself thinking of...

_Fili._

* * *

_Fili. Dis. _Vili cut down another orc. Then another. Red and black hazed his vision as he swung his twin swords, butchering body after body like swinging pick axes against the rocks from the mines. With each blow, he was determined to survive. To return to the two people he loved most in the word. _Three _people, he reminded himself. His beloved One, Dis, his five year-old son, Fili...and his nameless unborn child, whom he was determined to see and hold in his arms when the month passed. Even if he had to cut down another thousand orcs to do it.

The normally cheerful miner's face twisted with burdens and horrors of this bloody battle at the dark entrance of Moria. He bore many cuts and bruises, his braids now messed up from the struggle, his dark blond hair splattered with ash and blood (both red and black). He growled menacingly as he fought through more orcs, swing his swords expertly through flesh and bone.

He was not a warrior. Not really. Not like Thorin, who was one of the best Vili had ever met, even in his young age, not to mention one of the scariest, especially when he played the role of a protective older brother when it concerned his baby sister, Vili's wife, Dis. Vili could recall a few scary, life-threatening experiences in the past he had with Thorin when he still been courting the young dwarf maiden...but eventually, after he married Dis, Thorin warmed up to him a little.

Frerin had always liked Vili. He may share the same colors as Thorin, but he also shared Dis' colors and her playful, feisty nature. He was nowhere near as intimidating Thorin, or cunning as Dis, but Frerin was definitely a spitfire all on his own. One that usually got him into trouble.

Recklessness. Something he and Vili had in common, when they became friends. And now brothers.

Vili heard a heavy squelch behind him and he turned to see Frerin impale two orcs at once with his sword. When they dropped to the ground, Frerin was panting, but managed to gasp, "Thought you needed a hand!"

"No more than you do!" retorted Vili, returning a grim smile. A faint twinkle shown his now worn and haunted brown eyes.

The same for Frerin, but the young Heir of Durin looked worse. His normally cheerful blue eyes were flushed out with horror and devastation. Vili recognized grief when he saw it. _Oh, Mahal! Who was it? Not Thorin!_ He may have not been close to Thorin like he was to Frerin, but he and Frerin were practically inseparable. If Thorin died, Frerin would break.

"I cannot find Thorin!" Frerin panted, answering Vili's thoughts. "Or my father! The pale orc...he...Grandda...he's..." He couldn't finished, too horrified to speak.

_The king is dead! _Vili knew, and he couldn't speak, but he did feel the plummeting dread in his stomach. The one that gave warning before you fall to your death in the results of defeat. The one that he felt two or three times per month when he developed that certain instinct that there was to be a mine collapse. It was over. They were defeated. If their leader was dead, the dwarves were doomed. There was no one to lead them. The purpose of this battle had died with the madness of King Thror, along with King Thror himself.

Frerin may have distanced himself from Thror, and then from Thrain, pretending to want nothing more to do with them for their ways of ruling and their imperfect treatment towards their children, but the love between a father and son does not break to easily, if at all. Vili should know; his little golden Fili was his treasure. His pride, and everything that now made him who he was. He was the child of the woman he loved. His little lionheart.

Fili was also the tie between Vili and Thorin. Vili knew Thorin loved Fili just as much as he did; the Dwarf Prince may not have expressed it as much, but he remembered that every time Thorin held, touched, or talked to Fili, he would just _melt. _Thorin had been through so many hardships since the fall of Erebor, trying to find work as a blacksmith, struggling to feed and protect his younger siblings, and also dealing with his duties as an heir and leading his people to different places...until Ered Luin, Vili's home. Ered Luin may not be Erebor, and was not without its own struggles and hardships, but it had been the closest to a home the dwarves could ever find. But even then, nothing had been enough for Thorin, least of all when he found out about Vili and Dis, two young adult dwarflings who were already in love...

Thorin had _hated _him. Dis had been the closest comfort to him, to their whole family (being the only female left in it), and some lowborn, common Dwarf miner of the Blue Mountains had stolen the Dwarf Princess' heart.

Yes, eventually Thorin had warmed up to Vili some years after they became brothers by marriage, mostly for love of Dis, sparring with Vili to practice a few moves with Frerin...but then when Fili was born...Vili knew he had _finally_ impressed Thorin. If not for being a proper warrior, or highborn, or even a proper dwarf at times, then it was for having a hand in making such a sweet, wonderful, and beautiful little heir and sister-son with golden hair that shined like the sun (brighter than even Vili's) and deep blue eyes that twinkled like his mother's.

Fili was the light of Thorin's life. Of Dis' and of Vili's. Of the whole family's, even Thror, whom even in his gold-sickness was drawn to the rare glow of Fili's hair. There had probably been a few rare moments when Thror had actually looked sane whenever Fili was around, even when it caused the others to be wary, but Fili wasn't afraid of his twitchy great-grandfather. He would just smile.

The moment Fili was born, Vili had truly and finally been accepted into Dis' family. His little miracle.

A shadow moved behind Frerin, and Vili shouted, "FRERIN, BEHIND YOU!"

* * *

Thorin thought both his arms would break, if not for all his years of heavy blacksmithing, when Azog club crashed over the oaken branch. The wood split, but it didn't break, its sturdiness surprising him. Again the club came, and Thorin blocked the blow again. Again. And again.

His arms growing heavy and his chest still burning, Thorin felt himself trip backwards as he dodged the next swing. He was out breath. He was hurting. He was on fire, physically, mentally, and emotionally. As frightened as he was by this giant Gundabad orc, it was nowhere compared to the hatred Thorin felt. The blood lust. The _need _to rid of this filth that killed his grandfather, his father...his brother? The very idea that Azog may have already killed his baby brother sent Thorin in a fury that threatened to consume him.

The oaken branch still on his chest, his right arm outstretched...his fingers found the familiar iron hilt of Deathless...

"GURU!"* Azog roared, as he swung his club for a killing blow.

As though time had slowed, the world had slowed, Thorin rolled to his feet and swung Deathless with all his might, the vengeful club raining over his head.

Blood splashed the earth.

* * *

Black Speech translation:

_*DIE!_

**Oh, no! The horror! J.K.:) I think you can already guess whose blood that is. Oh, I just love cliffhangers, don't you? False. I hate 'em, except when I'm the one who put them there! Muahahaha! Don't worry, I'll be fast;) Plus, I have another story to write.**


	2. Fight, My Brother

**Hey, how's it going? We're back to where we're hanging off a cliff;), and it's gonna get messy. Literally and emotionally.**

**Warning: Gory sequences**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_As though time had slowed, the world had slowed, Thorin rolled to his feet and swung Deathless with all his might, the vengeful club raining over his head. _

_Blood splashed the earth._

Thorin had felt his sword cut clean through flesh and bone with all his strength, his mind raging like the fires of Smaug. Panting, he watched as Azog let out a scream of agony, holding up the bloody black stump from where his hand had been, which now lying limp on the ground with the giant club. So much blood spilling, squirting from the handless arm. Still screaming, the giant Gundabad orc fell to his knees, weakened and mourning his lost hand. The left hand that wielded his weapons.

Azog the Defiler was at his mercy.

Thorin clutched Deathless and his oaken shield, his side still burning, but he felt stronger. His emotions flooded in the haze of his bloodlust. This monster had killed many dwarves, many _people. _He killed his grandfather and possibly his father. Thorin readied his sword as the orc's pale eyes met his, looking crazed with agony, rage, and a hint of fear, for one who was thrived on pain and death.

_Good, _thought Thorin. He should be afraid, because Thorin was going to behead him, as the orc did to Thror. He was going to make Azog suffer for all the horrors he caused...

Just as he was about raise his sword, some cold feeling swept over him, sending shivers down his spine. It was pure instinct; something felt wrong. He did not know why he looked up, over Azog's bowed head...but when he did, Thorin felt all the air leave him as he felt a gasp escape him.

In the distance, not too far away on the rocky hills of battling orcs and dwarves, Thorin saw Frerin. High in the air, impaled by a sword protruding from his chest through the back, the large orc holding him up for all to see. His baby brother's mouth open with a soundless scream, his head tossed back limply.

This was worse than seeing his grandfather beheaded. Worse than anything Thorin could ever imagine. He felt as though the spear had run through his own body. He couldn't move. It couldn't be real. Not Frerin. _Not Frerin. Please, not Frerin!_

"FRERIN!" Thorin screamed, loud enough to be heard by all in the loud chaos. The orc had then waved his sword, and Frerin went flying off, his body rolling down the hill with a crash.

Still screaming and sobbing at once, Thorin charged around Azog, forgetting the pale orc completely. Blinded by grief and bloodlust, Thorin butchered every orc in his path, even shoving aside a few dwarves, to get to the one that murdered his beloved brother. But before Thorin could reach it, a flash of dirtied gold whipped in his vision and he saw that Vili had beaten him to his vengeance. There had never been such murderous hatred in his brother-in-law's features until now, as his sister's husband flew forward and knocked the large orc with such a force that sent them flying backward into the crowd, out of sight.

"NO! NO!" shouted Thorin, fearing for Vili, but also angry for losing sight of the monster that killed his brother, now unable to slay the thing himself. But at the same time, he was grateful. He had to get to Frerin. He had to see him, mourn him. Even just for a minute.

Thorin was lost to reason in his tears when he found Frerin lying there on his back on the slope of the hill. He knelt at his brother's side...and found to his shock that Frerin was moving, spasming and gasping for breath. His heaving chest was heavily covered with blood, spilling to the ground, making a puddle around him. Even his mouth was coughing up blood.

Still gasping with grief and lost of words, Thorin leaned over his baby brother and lifted his head for him to breathe easier. He smoothed the black hair strands out his face. "Frerin..." he gasped, breathlessly. "Nadadith..."

Still panting, Frerin opened his eyes, their pale blue hazed with agony and already filled with tears. As he frantically tried to search for the voice, Thorin called out to him again, and Frerin's eyes found him. "Thor...Thorin?" he wheezed. He lifted his hand, trembling with effort, and touched his older brother's face, who caught it and held it there.

"Shhh, I'm here," croaked Thorin, tears escaping and running down his cheeks, through Frerin's bloody fingers. "I'm here, Frerin." He pressed a hand over the gaping wound, even though he knew it was hopeless. There was no way Frerin would survive this; it was amazing that his little brother was still _breathing._ "Oh, Mahal! Frerin..."

Frerin's ashen expression relaxed slightly. A tear escaped his eye as he smiled up at Thorin, hand still stroking his face. "You're...you're alright...Thorin…you're safe….I was...was afraid...I'm sorry..." He started coughing wetly, spitting more blood. Thorin, trying to swallow his panic, shifted his brother into his lap and cradles him, trying to make him more comfortable.

"Vili! Where's Vili?" coughed Frerin, his eyes shut as he struggled for breath. "He…he was here..."

"He's fine. He's-He's fighting...Don't try to talk," Thorin chokes out, stroking Frerin's black hair. "Please, Frerin...please, hold on...We'll-We'll get you through this, nadadith..you'll be fine..."

Frerin slowly opened his eyes and shakes his head with a sad smile. "No," he breathed. He wipes Thorin's tears with his thumb. "Please...stay...until I sleep…" he begs softly, sounding like a child.

Thorin nodded and kisses the dying dwarf's hand before gathering his brother closer to his chest. Frerin whispers, "Father...?"

Thorin shakes his head, more tears escaping. "I don't know. But the pale orc...he will harm _no one_ ever again."

Frerin chuckled, breathlessly. "You got him?" He sounded vindictive, even in his pain.

"Aye," Thorin smiled, but it was tightened with pain. Frerin fingers touched the corners of his brother's smile gently. He loved it when Thorin smiled; something his older brother hardly did these days. He was happy to see it one more time before he went.

"Vili...get him home, nadad..." whispered Frerin. More tears escaped his eyes, washing away some of the dirt ad blood. "Dis...Fili...you'll take...take care of them...will you?"

"Always," Thorin says softly, cupping Frerin's face, wiping away stray tears. "You know that. Frerin…..nadad, please...please…" He begged, his voice sounding almost like a child. His strong composure was already breaking, for he would lose his cheerful, feisty baby brother, one of the few people in his life that gave him joy, and he could not imagine a life without him.

"You are..." He grunted in pain and takes deep breaths before continuing in a raspy voice, "You are the strongest...most stubborn...dwarf...I've ever known...Fight, my brother...Live for me...if not...then for...for the child...please…p-promise me, Thorin..." The light in his blue eyes starts to fade.

_The child. _Did Frerin mean Fili? Thorin shuts his eyes to seek what was left of his strength by picturing the little, smiling golden haired child who was his heir and his greatest treasure...his heart...and then nods as he pulls his brother up, until the two are pressing foreheads, Frerin's breath growing faint. "I promise," he whispered in a shaky breath. Tears fall heavily down his face, over Frerin's wound. "Frerin, I promise...I'm so sorry. I love you, little brother. S-stay with me."

Frerin gazes up at Thorin with a weak smile, also full of tears and love, hand still on his cheek to wipe away the tears that ran down his normally stoic brother's face. His strong big brother. This battle should have never happened and he was sorry that he would not say good-bye to his baby sister, his brother by marriage and friend, his little nephew…he did not want to leave yet...but his big brother was with him, his true King, his other half, holding him as the world started to fade, pain becoming peace, where the Halls of Mandos wait...it was more than he could ask for...Frerin uses the last of his strength to raise his other hand and place it over Thorin's chest, gripping where his heart still beat, before drawing his last breath.

"In here….always," he gasps out, another tear escaping him, as he gazed up at his beloved brother one last time. "I love...you...Thorin..."

Thorin watches as his brother's meets his eyes, sharing one last twinkle in their tearful gaze, Frerin smiling even as he breathed his last and the light faded from his blue eyes. His hand that had been cupping Thorin's face leaned limply against his shoulder.

Breathing frantically, Thorin grabbed that hand and desperately struggled to feel for a pulse. But no...Frerin was gone.

A strangled cry escaped Thorin. He clutched his brother closer to him, burying his face into stained dark hair, and cried. He wanted to die. He wanted follow Frerin, his brave, brave brother, a true son of Durin, his other half...

"Thorin!" He felt a hand on his shoulder. Balin. "Thorin, you have to get up!" Balin sounded choked up with tears. When Thorin gripped his brother more tightly, Balin tried again, more urgently. "Thorin, Dwalin and I cannot hold them for much longer! We have to move!"

"What?" Thorin looked up suddenly, tears still on his bloodstained face. He saw Balin standing over him, his face covered his cuts and his gray-brown beard missing a few tuffs. Dwalin was standing further out with his twin axes, taking down every orc that attempted to get near them with a murderous roar.

Balin looked desperate. "The king is dead, and there is no sign of Thrain! We're leaderless! Thorin, we cannot win if we stay any longer! Should we call for the retreat?"

Dwalin growled at this. He hated running away from anything, even when it meant his death, but he didn't argue as he waited for Thorin's decision.

Thorin's teary face then darkened. A growl escaped from the Dwarf Prince, his hands gripping his dead brother's body so hard it shook, the blood still all over his hands and armor. Breathing heavily, Thorin felt himself steel over and his heart become cold as stone as he closed Frerin's eyes. Then, gently, he laid his body across the slope of the hill, where it will be safe, where he could find him when it was all over. He then leaned over and kissed Frerin's brow.

"Farewell, my brother," he murmured. "Your death will not be in vain."

Thorin stood up, her shoulders rigid, fists clenched, and eyes closed. Balin and Dwalin were looking to him anxiously. "Thorin, do we call the retreat?" repeated Balin.

"No," Thorin said. His tone was quiet and venomous. He turned around to face him, his sharp blue eyes steely and murderous, carrying a fire that burned brighter than ever before. "There will be no retreat," he hissed. "I will not run. I will not hide. I will not _cower _from the very creatures THAT HAVE MURDERED MY PEOPLE, HAVE MURDERED MOST OF MY FAMILY, AND WILL NOT STOP UNTIL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF US ARE BLEEDING AT THEIR FEET!" he roared, his booming voice causing both Fundin brothers to flinch, but at the same time, awe crossed their faces at Thorin's strength. He turned to Balin. "You say we are leaderless. _Not anymore. _I will not stop until all the filth that plagues our sacred halls are buried alive beneath our feet! I will not stop, until we finish what we have started!"

"Yes," growled Dwalin, baring his teeth beneath his beard. Even Balin started to raise his sword in determination, nodding in grim approval. Dwarves started to gather around, their previous fear becoming a burning determination.

"I have crippled the leader of the orc armies," continued Thorin, looking all of them in the eye. In result, he picked back up Deathless and his oaken shield. "Azog the Defiler will bleed to death like a pig before he leads his army of filth against the might of dwarves. It is _they_ who are now leaderless. _We _shall run them to the ground, slay every last one of them, so they will forever remember to NEVER underestimate the iron hearts of DURIN'S FOLK!" Thorin raised his shield, and the dwarves roared while raising their arms at Thorin's speech.

"WE SHALL RUN THEM TO THE GROUND," bellowed Thorin, "AND THE SPAWN OF AZOG WILL SLINK BACK INTO THE HOLE WHENCE THEY CAME! THIS LAND IS OURS!"

"All hail, Thorin Oakenshield!" Dwalin bellowed, and the dwarves echoed his cry with fierce pride and triumph, chanting to their leader while pounding their axes and swords to their iron shields. "Oakenshield! Oakenshield! Oakenshield!"

_Oakenshield. _Thorin didn't smile, but his heart lifted a little in spite of his grief. _Frerin would laugh. Brother, watch over me. _

Thorin Oakenshield then raised his sword, turned to where the army of orcs waited for them, and roared with all the might of King Under the Mountain: "DU BEKAR!"*

And then they charged, into victory or death, it was yet to be known. During the fight, practically blinded by the blood and sweat in is eyes, Thorin was also determined to keep his promise to Frerin. Starting with one.

_Vili...bring him home, nadad._

Where in Durin's name was Vili?

* * *

Khuzul Translation:

_*To Arms!_

**So that's chapter 2, and man, I have not written anything bloodier than this in fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed. I realize that these chapter do not meet the expectation of my story summery yet, but they will. There is always a start for everything, right? The results become very emotional.**

**I liked writing about Frerin, and it was sad to kill him off that way, but you know what I think? If an important character, or anybody should die, no matter how horrible the death or how how much you hate it, I can learn to accept it better if those dying characters got a chance to say goodbye to their loved ones. Have you seen BOTA? We got three heartbreaking deaths, but only one of them got to say goodbye! Not good enough for me! I cried every time I thought about Bilbo saying goodbye to the remaining dwarves at the doorway of Erebor, because I couldn't ever stop thinking: SPOILER ALERT: that Fili, Kili, and Thorin aren't there to say goodbye to Bilbo. They are missing from the group, will forever be. It sent me in shock for two weeks.**

**One of my main philosophies: All characters who are meant to die should at least get a chance to say good-bye, otherwise those who live are incomplete. Including the audience.**

**Yeah, that's all I want to say. Next chapter is Vili's perspective, and something is going to happen. The battle is almost over. Brace yourself. Review soon!:)**


	3. Just One Time

**Y-ello! Last chapter had a lot of feels and definitely was about how Thorin truly became King in his people's eyes. I think he always was, personally, even Thror and Thrain ruled. I especially wanted to show how he earned his name 'Oakenshield,' first called out by his best friend, Dwalin. It seemed very fitting in that sad moment, right after he loses his brother. Thorin is determined to fight on for what he has left and needs to find Vili, Fili and Kili's father and Dis' husband.**

**You will see Fili soon! A couple more chapters:) He is, after all, the little lionheart of his family. TLD's chapter will come out soon, maybe this weekend. Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_A shadow moved behind Frerin, and Vili shouted, "FRERIN, BEHIND YOU!"_

Frerin spun around and blocked the blow that had been meant for him. The orc was huge, almost as big as Azog, but looked just as horrible (if not more), with black skin, large scars, and spikes trailing along its back. Its eyes were yellow and its teeth extra sharp as it smiled gruesomely. It had a spiked mace in one hand and a long ebony sword in the other. Around its shoulders was bloodstained whip with fangs decorated at the lash. This orc was one of Azog's best torturers.

Frerin sparred with the orc, his feet moving swiftly, ducking from the mace and parrying the swords away. Vili came to side, swinging his twin to bat away the mace and stab at the orc, but the creature moved with advanced agility. Frerin and Vili fought the orc side by side, hearing its sadistic laughter as it fought.

"Come!" boomed the orc in Black Speech. "Come meet death at the hands of Marukan!" It pounded its chest in reference.

_Marukan, eh?_ Vili thought with darkened interest. _Let's see how this Marukan feels when he loses both his arms! _He yelled as he propelled his swords to block the swinging mace with his left to slash at the orc's chest with the other. Marukan dodged the slash, though his bare skin had received a deep scratch from Vili. Growling viciously, the monster knocked a charging Frerin heavily aside before continuing to fight Vili.

Frerin slid backwards, stopping at the edge of the rocky hill, his sword flying back and disappearing from view in the battle below. Winded, he looked back in panic, realizing he was weaponless, before seeing Vili battling the giant orc alone.

Vili had been struck in the face by the orc's arm, his mouth bleeding as he bared his teeth, blinked the mist from his vision, and fought the orc to avoid the murderous blows. Exhaustion was quickly overtaking him and the mace was heavy to block as well the sword. This Marukan was no ordinary orc, one could be easily cut down by the fiercest fighters; he wondered if Marukan was a spawn of Azog. They certainly had the same build, the same height, and same animalistic ferociousness that screamed for blood and indescribable pain.

When Vili felt his arms droop slightly as he caught his breath, it had been his mistake. The Gundabad orc swung his mace and sword around 360 degrees, and when Vili held up both swords to block, he had managed to pull back when they were knocked out of his hands. One sword went tumbling over the cliff while the other just a few feet out of reach, but Vili had tripped over a nearby body of a dwarf and fell on his back with a gasp.

There was a flare from his right wrist; the blow must have sprained it when the swords were knocked away. Vili gritted his teeth, hair strands sticking to his face, his body feeling heavy as stone. One orc had already easily overcome him, already exhausted him. A deep fear grew in Vili's heart as he looked up to see Marukan the Torturer standing above him, a twisted grin marring the orc's mutilated features, its black tongue licking its blackened teeth in gluttony.

Vili glared up at the monster with all the courage he could muster, although his heart could not stop pounding with cold fear. So this was it. He would be killed by a giant orc. He had tried, but it had not been enough. He was not quick enough or strong enough. He was not a warrior, but a miner from the Blue Mountain who died at the dark, front steps of Moria...where his pregnant wife and child only settled in a camp not but five miles from the battle. He imagined their beautiful blue eyes-the eyes of royalty-their beautiful smiles...his son's squealing laughter...his One's delicious kiss...

It chuckled in gleefully, and charged the wicked sword downward toward Vili's chest. The blond dwarf closed his eyes, keeping his mind away from his coming death. Dis and Fili. _I love you._

He felt the shadow of someone move in front of him, heard a terrible ripping sound, and then a strangled, choking cry above him. The sword's tip grazed his padded chest. Vili opened his eyes and felt let out a soundless cry when he met the blue eyes of Frerin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, the younger brother of Thorin and older brother of Dis, uncle to his son, and his brother-in-law and best friend, who crouched over him with the orc's bloody sword sticking out of his chest from behind.

Black hair framing agonized features, Frerin shakily looked down toward Vili, whose open mouth trembled and head shook in denial as his brown eyes filled up with horror and teary anguish. Blood spilling from his lips and a tear escaping his wide blue eyes, which were filled with pain but had a hint of recognition, Frerin let out a hollow gasp before mouthing to his friend and brother-in-law, _"Go."_

"Frer...no...no..." gasped Vili, still staring, tears escaping his eyes now. Frerin had jumped in front of the sword to save him. Weaponless. Defenseless. Without thought. How could he...no...why...

Through his fog of shock, he watched as Frerin was suddenly lifted into the air, the blade still impaled through his body, the heir letting out a choking gasp when Marukan lifted him high above his head like a prized animal for all to see, the monster letting out a roar of triumph and yelled in Black Speech with a mocking tone, "BEHOLD! THE HEIR OF DURIN SHALL FALL! LONG LIVE THE DEFILER!"

Vili heard Thorin's cry. Somewhere in the heat of battle, he heard the eldest son of Thrain scream his brother's name, while as the same time, as though time had slowed and battle became muffled noise, he watched as Marukan whipped forward his sword and Frerin slid off with a sickening squelch. His limp body was thrown down and tumbled heavily down the hill before disappearing from cliff view. Gone. Forever.

He felt his breath go in and out. In. Out. His still-beating heart a faint echo to his ears. Slowly his eyes looked up, another tear running down his cheek as he met eye to eye with Frerin's murderer. Marukan. The monster who slaughter his wife's brother before his eyes, and then _laughed._ Cruelly, wickedly...the very sound and sight of the thing awoken a powerful tide within him.

Hatred. Pure, agonizing, murderous hatred. An ocean of pain, a storm of fire and hot steel that burned more brightly than the iron forges, unlike anything Vili ever felt, blinded him with a thirst for blood. His vision turned red, his teeth baring with bloodlust. Breathing heavily, all his injuries becoming nonexistent, except for the one in his heart, Vili found himself rising to his feet as Marukan started to turn toward him, wielding his weapons...

He would never get a chance. Vili had grabbed one of his twin swords that was still in view, faster than he had ever remembered being. With a terrifying roar of rage, the blond dwarf miner had charged forward and lunged toward the creature, flying into the air at last minute when he crashed into the orc's chest. The impact had been powerful enough to send them both flying over the hillside, knocking the wind out of both, but both screamed in outrage until they landed on top of five orcs with a heavy crash.

The crash had stunned them both for a moment, Vili getting thrown off Marukan in the process, but the blond dwarf rolled with a fall and was on his feet again. Trying to catch his breath, Vili gripped his sword and went to stab the orc, but Marukan blocked the blow with his mace and swung it beneath Vili's legs. The dwarf jumped, ducking as the monster reached for him with a taloned paw, and when the side was open, Vili's sword sunk beneath the orc's ribcage.

Marukan made a choking sound, causing the mace and sword to drop. Vili bared his teeth in satisfaction, meaning to sink the blade further...when a sharp flare of pain ripped from his torso. When he looked down, a sharp blade was thrust deeply within his lower abdomen. Vili let out a soundless cry, his breath leaving him, losing the grip of his sword as his vision swam.

He was then knocked down, falling back with a choking gasp, the dagger still still deeply in his torso as he tried to breathe. Tried to think. Through his blurry vision, he watched in disbelief as Marukan pulled the sword out of his stomach with a sickening sound, merely grimacing as he tossed it aside. The orc then chuckles, black blood seeping through his fangs, as he kneels over the wounded dwarf, equally breathless.

"You think I am not familiar...with your little biters...dwarf-scum!" spat the Gundabad orc, yellow eyes lighting. He then grabbed the knife in Vili's body and twists it deeper; Vili grits his teeth, barely holding back a scream from the agony that scorches, ripping him up from the inside. He tries to grip the orc's wrist to pull it away, pull the dagger out, anything to end this torture...but he couldn't feel his hands. Vili coughed out blood and cried out.

Marukan grins and leans over the panting dwarf, his breath smelling awful. Like decay. "Yes...you feel that, don't you? The pain...oh, such a delicious entrance to death! Yours...will be slow, little dwarf. Because you see..." His tongue trailed his fangs hungrily, as his eyes flickered down toward the wound. "The knife that sinks below the belly _here..._" He twists it again and Vili jerked, almost sobbing from agony, "Is where I always start. Bolg would not have thought of it, not even my father! You are already dead, goldie, but until the end of the day, you will be mine to play with."

Through his pain and vile hatred, Vili managed to spit blood in the orc's face. "I'm...surprised...you speak common...filth!" he gasped and sneered. "Trying...to impress...your _master..._are you?"

Marukan swiped his finger over the blood drops and licked it, to the dwarf's revulsion. Then he twisted the knife again, making Vili gasp desperately for breath. "What's to impress?" the orc sneered. He fingered Vili's hair and trailed the claw over his face. "I _choose_ to speak common...for the pleasure of telling my prey...what I will do to them...before they die...like the little black-haired rat of Durin I gutted!"

Vili growled viciously when the murderer mentioned Frerin. He wanted to kill the creature. He wanted to tear its heart out and make it eat it...but he himself couldn't breathe. He was dying...he knew it...the pain was overwhelming...

Overhead, a falcon flew overhead, its silver wings glinting the battle's fire. It let out a majestic screech as it soared in circles above them. High, safe from the horrors below...how Vili envied the falcon of the night skies...its silver the color of Dis' beads in her sweet dark hair...

"Be honored, dwarf..." The orc let another breath and pulled out another dagger, before continuing, "You may be my last...and I will make it count!" He grinned evilly. "Mirdautas vras!"*

Vili started to panic at the thought of more torture. He wished it would be quick, but knew that would never happen. Orcs were known for their love of torture, and since Marukan was clearly a master of his kind, he could make Vili's last for hours, until the two of them bled out together. When the knife came closer, Vili closed his eyes, his breaking quickening.

Fili's smiling face entered his mind, his son's childish, high-pitched laughter embedded into his memory whenever he picked him up and swung him around. A tear escaped him. If only he could see his precious child, his little lionheart...at least one more time...

"Fili," he breathed, hoping saying the name gave him strength.

Suddenly a blade sprouted from the giant orc's throat. Marukan's eyes bulged and black blood spurted from his mouth. Vili watched in shock. At first he thought it was a fellow dwarf, maybe Thorin, but when he looked up, he was wrong. It was one of the last people in all of Middle Earth he had ever expected...and he was not sure if he should be even more terrified.

The attacker was bore dark armor of the Gundabad orcs and wore a tattered dark cloak that fluttered in the breeze, his cowl pulled up to overshadow a gray skull mask that covered his face. He was tall, lean but fairly muscular, and had a dark air about his presence. On his shoulder, the silver falcon perched, letting out a screech as though in song.

The ranger in the skull mask slowly leaned over, his blade still impaled in Marukan's throat, and murmured something in fluent Black Speech, his tone lacking any emotion. Marukan's shocked yellow eyes narrowed in outrage when recognizing the voice of his murderer. "Obanz!"* the orc choked from the blood, and then the orc attempted to grab at the ranger...but in the blink of an eye, the assassin yanked the blade out and slashed the torturer's neck cleanly, the head flying off out of view. The headless body tumbled over.

When the figure stood over him, twirling his twin swords with expert fluency, Vili stared wide-eyed up his savior-and enemy of the Dwarves, Elves, and Men-panting for breath. This ranger, this man of the orcs, was known in other names. Matumsorgh* by the orcs. Udrig-Rakhas* by the dwarves. Dur Feredir* by the elves. By Men, in the common tongue, he was the notorious killer widely known as the Hunter, son of the pale orc.

When Udrig-Rakhas knelt slowly down before him, Vili struggling to breath and ignore the dagger sending waves of agony through his entire body, he glared defiantly up at the gray eyes behind the gaps of the skull mask, which seemed empty as the smoke that rose from the fires of Moria...yet held the slightest spark that almost seemed like pity. Vili knew this man was a killing machine, raised and trained in the service of orcs-until now, it seemed-but whatever humanity was left in the man, he spoke to it in raspy voice, "If you're going to kill me, just get it over with!" He shut his eyes and coughed more blood. _Take away the pain. Maybe I'll see Frerin again. Oh, but my family..._

An orc from somewhere screamed Black Speech. The falcon shrieked and took off with widespread silver wings. The ranger's stormy eyes narrowed in awareness, but he didn't turn around just yet. Instead, he forward to whisper in Vili's ear, "Don't pull the dagger out. You _might_ live a little longer away from here."

Vili's breath caught in surprise, watching as the skull-faced man pulled back and growled down at the dwarf with a cold gaze, "Just one time, dwarf. One time."

Vili closed his eyes as another wave of pain took over. He might have passed out...he wasn't sure...but when he opened his eyes, the Hunter was gone. And the field was less chaotic than before.

How much time had passed in his black out? Was the battle over? He felt so cold...not from the winter...so cold and the pain kept coming back...it was getting harder to breathe...

He tried moving his cracked, bloodstain lips. A raspy noise cracked from his throat, but he tried again and again. "H...Hel...H-Help...Help..." he croaked. His eyes kept fluttering. The vision was very cloudy, blocked with blood and dirt. He wanted to sleep. But no. What he wanted even more...was Dis. Fili.

He heard someone call out from far away. Far away. His breath slowly coming in and out, he strained to distinguish that deep bellow that trembled his bones whenever he heard it...it called out his name.

_"Vili!" _

When he opened his eyes, they met another pair of eyes with the deepest blue he had ever seen. He felt himself smile and his heart beat faster. The color...the beautiful color that belonged to his wife, his son...but more hardened like stone and hot iron...the rest revealing long black hair and a beard...Thorin's deep voice called out to Vili. He was telling him to stay awake. Telling him he was going to take him back to camp for healing. Telling him that he was going to see Dis and Fili again. But just stay awake and fight.

_I will. _Vili mouthed, and when he felt strong arms lift his body up, he was looking towards the dark, smoky sky as if a the sun had broken out from their Maker's light. He knew his time had come, but he would not tell Thorin that. He would see his wife and son once more before he went. _Thank you, Aule._

* * *

Black Speech Translation:

_*It is a good day to kill!_

_*Traitor!_

_*Deathstroke_

Khuzul Translation:

_*Bane of Orcs_

Sindarin Translation:

_*Dark Ranger or Dark Hunter_

**Whew! I gotta tell you, researching Black Speech, Khuzul, and Sindarin words all at once can be mind blowing, especially I couldn't find all the words I could use, but oh well. I need to get a dictionary. Just so you know, it's not specific that "Obanz" means "traitor" because I couldn't really find a word for it anywhere, but it was the closest I could find, so just pretend it means just that. A.K.A. Marukan is a spawn of Azog and a younger brother of Bolg. I own him and the Hunter, not Bolg and Azog. His name is made up, ****doesn't really mean anything, but I'll just settle with "soul taker." Makes no sense, but just go with the flow.**

**If you want to know what the Hunter whispered in Marukan's ear in Black Speech, here it is: *"The real torture come from the twist of the knife. It's the way of the orc, brother!" It's like he's taunting the orc, like repeating what the orc said to him many times in the past. Think of this as revenge before deserting the army. You'll find more to this story in "The Lost Dunedain."**

**So yeah, Vili is mortally wounded, but he is still alive and being carried back to the camp of dwarves closest to Moria. Fili and Dis will be there, and in my opinion, they shouldn't be there in the first place, except that Thror ordered them to come. More to that later! **

**Hope you enjoyed...or something, because this is actually a depressing chapter! No matter! Review soon!:)**

Extra Black Speech (words that could make a sentence for all you experts out there to put together):

_Twist = Lokog or Pardrogat_

_Torture = __Mundog_

_Take= Marr_

_Way= Rrug or Udh_

_Knife= Hnifur or Thauk_

_Orc= Uruk_

_Blade= Pros_


	4. Stay Awake

**I'm trying to write this as fast as I can, whenever I can. The next few chapters will be significant to TLD, for its next chapter "Windows of the Past." Sorry, about all your heartbreaks. I feel your pain and tear up when I write these angst chapters. I love Frerin, too, by the way. And Vili. I wanted to make sure Vili was a mixture of Fili and Kili, in looks and in attitude, and you will soon see that Dis will, as well. What do you think it is?**

**Who do you think was the ranger guy in the skull mask that delayed Vili's death a while longer before escaping? Why do you think he would kill the big orc torturer, Marukan, whom he was fighting on the same side with? **

**Just want to spark your thinking a bit.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

They had won.

Many of the orcs were either dead or retreated back into the gates of Moria, where they had charged from in the first place. Thorin had seen Azog dragged back with them, wailing with his new bloody stump (given directly Thorin himself) until done into the fiery hole of the mountain. The rest had been a blur, blinded by pure malice as he had cut down as many orcs as he could, fighting alongside Dwalin and Balin. He thought of Thror, Thrain, Frerin...the ones that were taken from him tonight, and he kept fighting.

Soon he had heard Dwalin shout something about the orcs retreating, all the dwarves from Moria, Ered Luin, and the Iron Hills combined charging them backward, into the ground, as Thorin Oakenshield had forsworn. The noise had faded slightly...the air grew colder as the winter winds caught on in the fields...the smell of dead flesh and blood weighed heavily in the air...

They had won. But there was no victory. Looking around him as he stepped over the thousands of corpses, the empty shells of orcs and dwarves combined, there were few living dwarves left. Their numbers had decreased by a large number. Most of them were from the Iron Hills (Dain was among them, but there was no sign of his father, Nain, the lord of the Iron Hills), others from Moria, and few from Ered Luin. Some formerly of Erebor, such as himself, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, and Gloin.

But he could not find his father. Not even his body. Thorin wandered aimlessly, his emotions trapped deeply in his body like in a granite of stone (he would not break again, not until this was truly over), searching everywhere for Thrain's body, and then twice over. He had found Thror's headless body, found Dwalin placing the head of the king back, while Thorin knelt down and put a hand on his grandfather's body, his face stony and unmoving, but his eyes betraying the weight of grief he felt in his soul. Then he stood, clasping his arms with Dwalin, and pressed his forehead against his friend's. Then he continued his search, leaving Dwalin to embrace his brother, Balin, near the body of their king.

It must have been hours, because Thorin was certain Thrain's body was not among the dead. He was missing, but whether he was dead or alive was a mystery.

_You will stay back and flee with your brother! Don't you dare follow me, boy! _His father's final words to him. Even when Thorin read the mad grief in his eyes, his final wish had been for him and Frerin to get to safety. When Thorin closed his eyes, an unchecked tear slipped down his face, but he was silent.

_I'm sorry, Father. I couldn't save him. Frerin should have lived, not me. _The _only_ thing that Thorin was thankful for was that Thrain would not have to know what happened to his youngest son. Even if he were alive, Frerin's death would be enough to destroy Thrain's mind. It had nearly destroyed Thorin's, but it was his little brother's brave, loving smile, the final twinkle in his blue eyes, and putting his hand over his heart as he said goodbye that put Thorin's mind slightly as ease. It did not make it any less painful, but Frerin's final wishes-and the reasons behind those wishes-reminded Thorin that he _had_ to live.

For Dis. For Fili.

_Live for me...if not...then for the child..._

And then there was Vili. When Thrain was nowhere to be found, Thorin search frantically for Vili, his brother-in-law, looking among the dead for a sign of golden hair. He found very few (golden hair was rare as women and children were among dwarves), but none were Vili. He called out his name many times, the dwarf miner's lack of response threatening to break him.

_Vili...get him home, nadad..._

Vili had been Frerin's closest friend. The first one Frerin ever made that hadn't been Thorin's friend first. Vili had been much closer to Frerin than he had ever been to Thorin, even when the golden-haired miner from the Blue Mountains had fallen in love with his sister. Thorin had remembered a time when he despised Vili for it, but now...oh, Mahal. Now Thorin regretted ever feeling that way toward Dis' brave, cheerful and reckless One. He became like a brother before Vili even knew it. Even before Fili had been born. Thorin just wished he hadn't been too stubborn to hide it. He prayed that he wouldn't go back to camp to face his sister and tell her that not only their grandfather, father, and brother were dead, but also her husband. The father of her son and unborn child.

Then Thorin's eyes caught a glint of golden hair. Conjuring whatever hope he had left, he came to investigate the body on the ground...and found to his shock that the dwarf was still breathing. The braided mustache, the unruly golden hair...when his eyes fluttered as he panted and coughed blood, they were brown. He was covered in dirt and blood (both black and crimson), but Thorin recognized straight away and a chill went through him.

"_Vili!" _Thorin shouted in panic, and charged forward to the fallen miner. When the Dwarf Prince fell to his knees by Vili's side, he let out a choking gasp when seeing the large dagger plunged into the midsection, just between the hips. Blood pooled, but it was slow and deliberate. "Vili...no, Vili..." He leaned over and placed his hands on either side of Vili's face. "Look at me. Open your eyes. Vili!"

Hearing Thorin's deep bellow, Vili let out a heavy gasp and opened his eyes with a start. Blinking, he managed to meet Thorin's gaze. Still panting for breath, a small, relieved smile then split his pained face.

"That's right," Thorin whispered, trying to swallow his fear and forced a small smile. "That's it, khazash.* You're alright. You're alright. No, no! _Vili!_" Vili had been about to drift off, but Thorin shook him awake forcibly and growled in a deep tone, "Vili, you stay awake! Do you hear me? Stay awake!"

He glanced at the dagger and gulped. He was certain that if he pulled out the dagger, it would definitely kill Vili...but seeing where the blade was stuck and how deeply it went, Vili was already dead. This was just making his death slow and extremely painful. A tiny part of Thorin was tempted to just pull it out, end the torture that was clearly racking through his brother-in-law's body...

_No! I can't! He needs a healer. Maybe...just maybe they will save him..._

"I'm going to take you back to camp," Thorin told him, brushing the blond strands out of his face, a gesture he did for Frerin not long ago before he died. "Alright? I'm taking you to see a healer now. Dis and Fili are waiting for you there. You're going to see Dis and Fili, khazash. You're going to see them...but you have to stay awake." He started putting his arms under Vili's legs and back, causing the dwarf to choke in pain and breathe more frantically as Thorin lifted him up with a grunt from the sharp pains at his side. It was a good thing Vili was shorter than him. "Stay awake!"

Vili turned his half-blinded gaze and managed to croak, "I will..." Then he coughed more blood.

Thorin started running up the hills, trying to ignore his own injuries as he struggled to keep hold of the limp Vili and shifting his weight. The hope was futile, but he will be damned if he let his sister's husband die without trying.

It wasn't long before Thorin spotted the first sign of ponies and mules, ridden by other dwarves from back at their camp, enter the remains of the battle. These dwarves were servants of Thror, not warriors, but merchants who had come to preserve the supplies or guard the camp. And then...when the battle was over, they would collect and burn the bodies. The carts and wagons were attached to the mules, ready to collect.

When they would find the dead bodies of their king and prince, they would bring them back to camp. And Thrain, if they managed to find him.

Thorin ran up to one of them, a dwarf wearing light-weighted armor and a bell-topped helmet. "YOU! I NEED YOUR PONY!"The dwarf's eyes widened when he recognized the Dwarf Prince of Erebor. "Yer highness-"

"OFF, NOW!" roared Thorin, and the dwarf immediately jumped off. Thorin gritted his teeth and struggled to shuffle Vili upright, who moaned pitifully. The dwarf servant rushed around and immediately helped Thorin lift the wounded dwarf until he was propped upright onto the saddle. Blood dripped from Vili's lips as he bent over and his blond hair half-covered his pale face.

"Thank you," Thorin said quickly to the servant, as he hopped up himself behind Vili and wrapped his arms around him while grabbing the reins. Vili wheezed as his head leaned back against Thorin's shoulder. He had breathed, his eyes closed, _"Dis..."_

"Stay awake," Thorin told him in his ear. As he started to move the pony, Thorin commanded the servant, "Give word to Lord Balin that I have ridden back to camp for the care of a wounded friend. He will know."

"Aye, m'lord."

"And tell him and his brother, Dwalin, to guard the bodies of grandfather and brother...the king and prince of Erebor. And my father, if they can find him."

The servant's face drained white under his helmet at the news. "Aye, m'lord," he gasped, and then added with a slight bow to Thorin, "Long live the king!"

Thorin barely paid heed to the last part as he spun around with a yell, and soon the pony broke into a full-on sprint down the icy road. The camp was only five miles away. Only this morning before the battle, Thorin had thought it had been too close for wandering orcs to seek out...but now, he was thankful that it was.

"Stay awake," gritted Thorin, as he rode. Tears were appearing in his narrowed eyes, as he felt Vili's ragged breathing against him, but he focused only on the road. "Stay awake."

* * *

Five miles away, the camp was surrounded by snow of January. Most of the fires had to be dimmed to avoid smoke, for the eyes of any orc from the battle could be lead back to the weak and defenseless. Those who were not guarding the camp were huddled inside their tents, wrapped in blankets, lighting the smallest of fires for warmth, and just waiting. _Waiting. _

The three largest tents belonged to the line of Durin, where Thror had previously settled with all his carpets, furry blankets, a stove for a fire, a chest, an armchair, and thick bedding for sleep. The two other tents contained more than one person: Thrain, Thorin, and Frerin shared one, while Dis, Vili, and Fili shared the other. Neither of them matched the luxury of King Thror's den, but they were comfortable enough with their furry beddings.

Dis and Fili were the only ones that occupied their tent. It was dark out, already snowing and the wind picked up. Her maids had made sure to tie the flaps down tightly as if they were sewn, blocking out much of the cold winds that had already spread a sickness in the camp. Dis had hoped it would block out the sickness as well. It was the few things she could do to keep her mind occupied from worrying about her family. From worrying about her two brothers. From about Vili, her love.

Dis was seated in the rocking chair she brought, next to the small lit stove that was provided for her and her child to keep warm. It was not much, but she took it for granted. Her family was still struggling through poverty, one of the main reasons they were here to begin with. To reclaim Moria. To dig up mithril. She scowled at the small fire, remembering the day when her grandfather had announced the migration from Ered Luin. She had only been a few months into her pregnancy when it happened...when Thror, clearly showing his usual signs of dragon sickness, had told her that she had to come along. He had paid no mind of her condition, only stating that it would be fitting for her child to be born in the land of their ancestry, since little Fili had been deprived that honor.

She had been stubborn, angry at the king for belittling the beauty of Blue Mountains, which had long grown to be called her home, where she had become a woman, where she had met her husband, where she had given birth to her firstborn, Fili, her little golden child...but her grandfather, using his full authoritative voice as King Under the Mountain, would not hear of it from her. She remembered his reaction frightening her to the core.

When Vili had later heard about it, back from his work, she had never seen him look so furious and panicked...His wife was with child, supposed to be on bed-rest for the next few months, and her own grandfather was ordering her to join the march to Moria? It was unacceptable. Her husband had went straight to Thror, she had followed him, panicked about what Vili was going to do…..or rather what her unstable grandfather _might_ do to Vili, if he lost his temper.

The argument had been a long one. She had Thorin and Frerin at her side, also arguing against this. Even her father tried to convince Thror otherwise, but somehow, Thror won. With _threats._ Dis had wanted to believe those threats were empty, that he was bluffing….but the dragon sickness was always unpredictable, and however poor her family had become, Thror was still king in the eyes of many dwarves.

There came another heavy kick brought her back to the present, making her gasp; her hands moved along the large swelling of her belly, where the baby continued moving. She tried taking deep breaths, feeling the small contractions and started rubbing the expanded bump in small circular motions, the way Vili had always done, to calm the baby. He had always been better at this than she was.

"Please, calm down, little one...please...settle down now..." she gritted, still trying to breathe through her child's painful shifting and kicking. As the baby got bigger, the contractions came more often. This worried her. It had worried her ever since they had left Ered Luin. Already, so early, she had quite a few false alarms when they hadn't even reached the lands of Moria yet.

Counting the months, they had known that this child was supposed to be born in February, toward the ending point of winter. Winter was terrible time for child bearing, for many babies were known to not have outlasted the winter, small as they were and weak.

But this child was of the line of Durin, her family had always assured her. Boy or girl, the baby will be strong. Still, she could read the hint of worry in their eyes. Nothing was for certain. One thing that was for certain was that this child was going to be a wild one. Like Vili...but no, Vili had always told her with a knowing smirk that the wild part was more like _her._

_Well, I guess I cannot argue with that, _she thought, smiling at the memories of her childhood, and then gasped again when another sharp kick send a spasm through her body, penetrating between her legs. She tried to breathe and kept rubbing. Could she be...no! It was probably another false alarm. Give it ten more minutes and the pain will pass. Ten minutes...

"Mama?"

Dis blinked, as a small dwarfling with long golden hair walked up to her. He looked up at her with wide blue eyes. Innocent...and scared. She smiled. "Fili, love..."

"Mama, you okay?" Fili said quietly, concern ebbing in his little voice. "Are you hurting again?"

"I'm fine, love," said Dis, and then took another deep breath, trying to will the pain ease a little. Then she held out a hand, and Fili put his tiny hand in hers before she pulled him gently toward her. She placed his hand on her belly, holding it there. "Do you feel?"

Fili stilled for a moment, watching in silent wonder. After a second, he felt movement under his palm, nudging like rapid little kicks and shifting. He smiled wide. "Baby's moving." The little dwarfling then gently hugged his mama's swelling stomach, placing his little cheek where the movement was. Feeling his mother take another heavy breath, Fili whispered to the little nudger, "Shhh. I'm here, your big brother. Go to sleep now. I know you don't mean it, but you're hurting Mama with all your kicking. Da is going to come back soon and put you to sleep again, but can you go to sleep for me?"

As if in response, there was a heavy kick against Fili's face, making him pull back in surprise and Dis laughed aloud. "We'll take that as a 'no,'" she commented, and Fili giggled. She stroked her son's hair tenderly, running her fingers through his wavy strands.

Fili leaned into his mother's touch, practically purring with comfort. He loved her so much...but he also his da were here with her. With them together, he always felt safe. When her hand then cupped his cheek, he looked up, and his smile wavered. His mama was the most beautiful lady in the whole wide world, her black hair long and waving with bead braided crowning around her head, her smile so warm with lips as red as strawberries, high cheekbones, a small black beard that curled slightly as a little wisp of hair from her chin, and her eyes as blue and glittering as sapphires. Like Uncle Thorin's. Like Uncle Frerin's, though his were paler in comparison, more of a gray color.

_And my eyes, _he thought proudly. But he was also extremely proud to have his father's blond hair. Uncle Thorin and Frerin say there was not a lot of dwarves that had a golden hair color. He wanted to grow up to be just like him. Well, the grown ups kept saying that he has to be a prince, not a miner, but Fili just let them say it and then moved on to play. They were all so pushy a lot...but not his da. At least him and da were in agreement. He can be whatever he wants to be.

Still looking at his mother, though, there was big change in her appearance that worried the little five year-old. She looked thinner (except for her swollen belly), her wavy hair matted, and she looked paler than usual. Tired. It was no secret to Fili that there was not much to eat in the camp, and that everyone was getting sick in the winter. Everyone was getting thinner, including his whole family.

Dis observed her son in return, tracing her thumb over his soft, baby cheek, which had yet to grow the faintest blond wisp of a beard in due time. His little body was sturdy, as every dwarfling should be, having his father's structure and hair, but there was no doubt in her mind that Fili's hair shined the brightest of all. Her little sun, warm, brave, and selfless. Like his father in every way...except for his eyes, which were her own.

They were also very observant. Impressive, for one so young. Already a fine, little prince.

"Are you sick, Mama?"

Dis felt her heart clench at his question, but she shook her head. "No, little one. I am not, and neither are you, thank goodness." She did feel a little weak, a little dizzy, but every time someone asked her if she was alright, she waved it off.

"Is Da going to come back soon?"

"I hope so, love. I hope so." There was another sharp movement; she then winced and leaned a little forward, her hand tightening on his smaller one, alarming Fili.

"Mama!" he exclaimed, watching as she started to breathe, but she shook her head.

"It's just the baby, Fili. Your little brother or sister is going to be a wild one for sure. I doubt the little one will ever be boring."

"I hope it's a brother," Fili said excitedly. "I wanna teach him to sword fight when I'm bigger! I can show him lots of things, and he'll be much funner!"

Then the child yawned, and Dis laughed and shook her head. "I believe it's past both of our bedtime," she said with a sigh. Then she pushed herself off the rocking chair, feeling the weight of the kicking child within her, and placed her hand on her back and the other on her stomach. The pains continued. This was taking longer to pass than usual.

Then she took her son's little shoulders and started escorting him to the furry bedding. When she lay him down, wrapped him up in the furs, he snuggled up with his little stuffed Oliphant, peering up at his mother with those innocent eyes, looking for a moment like he did when he was days old. Dis smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead, smoothing his blond hair.

She was about to say goodnight when the tent's flaps opened and someone burst through, causing Dis to gasp in alarm...only to see it was Ari, her maid and Fili's nanny. "Lady Dis..." she gasped.

"What in Durin's name...!" Dis snapped, recovering from her fright at the sudden entrance. Fili was now sitting up, wide eyed and alert. Something was wrong. He could feel it.

The brown-haired dwarrow dam hesitated for a moment, seeing the little dwarfling laying next to his mother, and then said hurriedly, "Dis, it's your brother, Thorin. And your husband. They're back."

Dis gasped, joy instantly spreading through with relief and Fili jumped up from his bedding. "Da and uncle are back?" he exclaimed happily.

When Dis started to smile, it instantly faded when sensing Ari's distress, and the relief had faded to sudden alarm. She stood up and put a protective hand over her belly. "Just them?" she asked, trying to keep the waver out of her voice. "Ari?"

Her maid bit her lip, glancing outside briefly, her face pale and eyes distressed. She looked like she was struggling to find the right words. "Dis…it's Vili."

* * *

*_Khazash = brother/friend_

**I was going to do some flashbacks in this chapter, but next chapter, and they will reveal more of what Dis' memories of leaving Ered Luin had meant! I thought they would back good chapters in the future, as in past and then present, in character point of view.**

**This one was not as action-packed or anything too exciting, but I hope you liked my introduction to Dis and Fili. It was a family moment. In the camp, there's a little bit of famine going on and since it's winter, it's obviously freezing. You wouldn't notice too much in the battle of Azanulbizar during the _heat _of the fight, if you know what I mean.**

**Prepare for next chapter, because it's going to hit hard!**


	5. Hard to Breathe

**Sorry for the wait! Hit a brief writer's block and was working on the other thing. It's also midterms this week:( Once Spring break comes, it's less stress and more freedom:)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

_"Dis...it's Vili."_

Dis' face paled and her hand tightened on her abdomen, the pain forgotten. There was a roaring sound to her ears and effects of her sickness started to make her feel more dizzy. She could hear the dread in Ari's tone as she imagined finding her husband's bloody corpse before her...not after yesterday morning, when swung little Fili in the air...kissed and hugged her goodbye, his hand on her growing belly..._No...Oh, Mahal, please no!_

Fili, who sensed the tension in the room, looked up at the two women in confusion. He watched his mother's drained face with alarm, her stillness frightening him. Her face was composed, but her eyes could not hide the horror behind them. He wanted to do something to make it go away, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't understand. Ari mentioned his father's name...

"Mama...?" he whimpered. "What's going on? Where's Da?"

Her son's squeaky voice brought her back to the present, the horror still clear, but Dis started moving quickly, mindful of her condition. She grabbed her fur cloak from the rocking chair and threw in over her shoulders, Ari panicking and taking the princess' arm, "Lady Dis-"

"I'm going," gasped Dis, both panicked and determined. "Don't let Fili leave this tent!"

She pushed past her maid, who followed her while desperately trying to stop her. "My lady, please, you are not well! Think of the baby..."

"I am fine! Leave me!" Dis snapped, pulling away from Ari once more before flipping open the flaps of the tent, the cold night air hitting her with force. "Stay with Fili!"

"Mama!" cried Fili, but Dis had already left in a hurry, assuring herself that Ari will obey and comfort her son. The only thought in her frenzied mind now was Vili and what might have happened to him that distressed Ari so. Dis felt sicker than ever, but she kept running, her skirts and cloak flying in the winds, her black hair loose. A flare of pain went through her from her child, but she gritted her teeth and strove forward. She could hear other dwarves calling after her in worry and alarm, but they were mere voices in the background that meant nothing to her.

She didn't have to go very far, when she spotted a pony being escorted away by the camp's servants, and then she saw Thorin. In his arms was a dwarf with long golden hair matted with dirt and blood, seeming unconscious. Her Vili. Thorin was shouting orders in Khuzdul as he was carrying her husband to the healer's tent in fast paced.

"VILI! VILI!" Dis screamed.

Thorin stopped and whipped around, his eyes widening with distress when he saw his sister charging towards them. "Dis," he whispered, as she finally caught with them, panting heavily with a hand on her rounded abdomen. "Dis, I'm sorry..."

"Vili!" she sobbed, her eyes only on her husband and her hands took his shoulder. The blond miner stirred, his breathing coming out in painful rasps. His eyes flickered open, as if he heard her but couldn't find her. She gasped in absolute horror when she found the huge dagger stuck in the stomach of her One.

"Don't just stand there! Get him to Oin!" Dis told her brother, desperately.

"Dis, you shouldn't be out here! Where is Fili?"

"I'm not leaving him!" shouted Dis, tears streaming her face. "He needs Oin! NOW!"

Thorin made no further argument. Brother and sister together made a fast-pasted trip to the healer's tent with the wounded Vili groaning along the way, Dis holding his bloodied hand and encouraging him to stay with her. When nearly there, the contraction came more painfully and Dis couldn't hold back a cry as she stopped suddenly, bending over and gasping heavily.

Thorin halted with her, since her hand was squeezing Vili's. "Dis!" he exclaimed in alarm.

"Dis..." groaned Vili, who felt his wife's hand squeeze his in an iron grip.

Dis took a few deep breaths and then waved Thorin off. The pain still came in waves, spasming from her stomach and shooting between her legs, but she gritted her teeth and forced herself to swallow it.

"Sister, you should be in bed rest!" roared Thorin.

"Healer's tent is in front of us," she grunted. _"Go! Now!"_

Thorin wanted to argue, but not having the time, he obeyed. With Dis stumbling after him, he made it into the warmth of tent, where Oin was already getting his healing supplies organized, a piles of furs already laid out with sheets. The mixed smells of medicine made Dis feel sick, an effect from her pregnancy. The apothecary had already been expecting them.

"Oin!" shouted Thorin.

When Oin spun around to greet the two heirs, he nodded grimly when noting Vili's state and pointed to the mat. "Place him down there!"

Thorin did as he was told and gently laid his brother-in-law on the furs. When Vili was stretched out, he gagged in pain and started coughing wetly, try hard to breathe despite the iron dagger plunged into his torso, creating more blood by the minute. Dis herself had trouble finding her breath as she knelt down at his side, staring down at her love with sickening horror. The salty smell of blood overwhelmed her heightened senses, making her want to vomit. Tears streamed down her numb face as a sob choked her. The dagger...where it was buried...could Vili possibly survive this?

"Vili?" she whispered, taking his bloodied hand, searching his face. It was full of cuts and bruises, still stained with dried blood and feverish sweat. His beard and mustache were ragged. She stroked his head tenderly, fingers running through his dirtied hair. "My love?"

Vili's eyes fluttered open, glazed over with agony, but their brown gaze focused on Dis' deep blue. A smile grew on his face. "Dis?" he breathed. Dis forced herself to smile and nodded, brushing her lips against his knuckles before resting her cheek at the back of his hand, wishing her cool skin would dampen some of his fever. Some of his suffering.

With some gasping effort, Vili pulled her towards him until her forehead was pressed to his. Brown gazed at blue, as the couple inhaled each other's rapid breathing. He felt her tears drop on his face, hot and salty to his taste. Her eyes were so beautiful. She was so beautiful. "Dis..." he croaked, blood filling as his body spasmed.

"Shhhh," she hushed him, hand caressing his bearded cheek. "Try not to speak, my love. I'm right here."

Tears escaped his eyes as he looked up at her. His eyes were feverish with agony, but not just from the wound. He looked haunted. "Dis..." he whispered, meaning to go on, but broke of into another fit of coughing. Some blood drops flew in Dis' face, but she didn't pull back; instead, she kept shushing him and was rapidly stroking the side of his face to get him to breathe.

In the background, Thorin watched them with silent despair, frozen where he stood. Dis' long black streamed over Vili's golden, like the seams of night and day. Without the dark, there can no light. They were different and the same. They were One.

His already shattered heart broke even more for his little sister, as he watched her act brave in comforting her husband in what could be his final breaths. He knew she should be back in her tent, resting, her child likely to come in a month if not later...and she also looked worn and sick, like many others in camp. They had tried to feed her as much as they could on the journey, as they had for Fili, being the only dwarfling present among them, but she kept insisting most of their meals should go to Fili. It hardly made a difference; it kept Dis alive and preserved some energy, but she still became weaker.

Thorin nearly broke down when he was reminded of one of his worst fears that he, Frerin, and Vili all shared: that Dis might not have enough strength to survive the birth.

He could not bring himself to tell her about their grandfather, their father, and their brother. Seeing her beloved husband like this had struck her hard enough, and he decided to wait until the morning break the news to her gently. To Fili. _Oh, Fili._ Thorin felt a lump in his throat, his eyes misting up behind his iron composure. How was he going to tell the little five year-old dwarfling what they had lost today? How was he going to tell him that he may lose his father tonight?

_It doesn't have to come to that. Vili is fighting. He might make it. He has to. _Desperate thoughts swirled in Thorin's head. They were unrealistic, but he had to cling to something. Almost everyone dear to him was already gone. He lost so much. Too much, all in one night. It was all Thorin could do not to break. He couldn't afford to.

Oin then came back with a bowl of crushed herbs and a knife, having worked rapidly before kneeling next to the couple. "M'lady, if you would please..."

Dis looked wary of the knife, so Oin explained, "We need to take his clothing off, so that I can examine the wound. If we remove the knife too hastily, I dare say it will kill him before I get the chance. We need to work through this with care. Thorin, help me sit him up."

"What can I do?" demanded Dis, as Thorin hurried over and knelt by Vili's head. "Tell me what I can do to help!"

"Just hold him," suggested Oin gravely. "Keep him calm. Sitting him upright like this will be a terrible business."

Dis nodded obediently and gripped Vili's hand tighter. Thorin placed his hands underneath Vili's shoulders. Oin put down the bowl and prepared his knife. "Alright, lift him up."

Thorin began to elevate the wounded miner; Vili let out a strangled scream as he was brought up too quickly, Dis choked as her husband's grip nearly crushed her hand, and Oin snapped, "_Slowly!"_

"I'm sorry," gritted Thorin, as Vili kept groaning and panting, but he kept him sitting up as Oin began cut through the leathers of Vili's mail.

Vili's eyes were shut as he groaned piteously, "Oh, Mahal, it _hurts!"_ Dis shushed him and kissed his face, stroking his hair and whispering comforting words in his ear. She remembered him doing the same to her when she had been birthing Fili five years ago (it had been unusual and scary time for both of them, but she could not have wished for better).

When the outer layer of protective gear were off, tossed in a bloody pile nearby, Orin then began to cut open Vili's blue shirt until it revealed his bare, muscular torso from years of hard labor and fighting. In the center of his hips, just below his stomach, the dagger was stuck, surrounded by a gory mess that spurting sickeningly each time he breathed. The smell of the blood was putrefying.

Dis bit back a wail of distress, trying with all her might not to show her fear in front of Vili. At the same time, however, she felt another contraction strike her hard. She grounded her teeth and shut her eyes, her grip tightening with nearly the strength of Vili's, taking heavy breaths the pain speared from where her baby kicked.

Everyone else must have misread her, because Thorin told her, "Don't look, namadith. Look anywhere but at the wound."

_Not now! Not now!_ She nodded at Thorin, barely looking at him, hoping he didn't notice the physical pain and panic in her eyes. Discreetly, her hand moved to her bulging midsection where the baby moved, kicking with all its might, the pain growing sharper each moment and spearing right through her like the knife in Vili's body.

_Not now! Please, not now! _She knew...oh, Mahal, she _knew _her fluids had broke. There was no false alarm. Not this time. She must have gone into labor a while ago, and she had thought nothing of it but a mere contraction of the wild child within her.

But she had to hold it in. She wanted desperately to prevent her child from being born, now of all times, in the middle of the winter, still in the wilderness outside of Moria, by her husband's side, who was possibly dying. She had to stay here, help Vili through this, coach him to stay awake while Oin figures out how to remove the knife and bind his wound. To help him survive. He had to. She would stay with her husband and endure her labor without anyone noticing. But how long would that last?

As Oin worked to examine the knife in the wound, Vili met Dis' gaze, looking desperate. "I...Dis...I'm sorry...it's my fault..." He let go of her hand and placed on her cheek. "I...I need to..."

"Vili, please," croaked Dis, once the hot fire in her began to die. She felt his fingers brush over her cheek, digging through the locks of her hair. "Be at peace, amralime.* This no one's fault but the orcs. It couldn't be helped."

Vili let another raspy breath as Oin prodded at the knife, but his teary eyes never left Dis'. "I need to...to tell you...that I love you...you and Fili...so much...before I..."

"Don't you dare say it!" growled Dis, taking hold of his shoulder firmly. There were more tears, running down over Vili's hand. "I need you to stay with me, you hear? Fili needs his father!" The fire returned from inside of her and she gasped breathlessly in torment, "Our child needs its father! I need you by my side! I cannot do this without you!"

Vili smiled sadly and then shook his head. His love was always so stubborn, so full of fire. Even when facing his death, he loved her even more for denying the inevitable.

"The dagger is deep, but if Master Vili remains still, I can manage to pull it our without causing any more damage," explained Oin, solemnly. "I cannot promise that it will be any better, but if we hurry and manage to bind the wound, it will slow the bleeding and perhaps lessen his pain. Make him more comfortable." _For when he dies, _was the unspoken ending. Dis may have denied it, but Thorin shut his eyes for a moment and then slowly nodded. Vili also understood, for he too nodded to show that he did.

If not for the fiery pain she tried with all her strength to hold in, Dis would have tried denying Oin's unspoken meaning, but she was trying hard to breathe as another contraction kicked in, more painful than the last. Sweat matted her skin and she was sure her face was red from her restraint, while Thorin, Vili, and Oin must think she is trying to hold in her temper. As much as she had intended this, she was still amazed at how blind they were to what was really going on with her, especially Oin, who should know more than anyone the signs of child labor. A part of her wanted to scream that the baby was coming and how much she wanted collapse from the excruciating pain she felt flare, but the other part of her shouted, _No! It's not time to have your child! Vili needs you! It's far too early!_

"Lady Dis, would you go fetch the bandages, please?" asked Oin. "And sheets, if you would?"

Thorin nodded to her as if it were a command. Gritting her teeth to hold back a scream, Dis released Vili and had to cradle her heavy, kicking abdomen to struggle standing up. She swayed a little, but started walking before anyone would notice.

When faced away from them, who were focused only on Vili, she opened her mouth in a soundless wail and leaned against the post holding up the tent, clutching her rounded belly where the pain continued to spear. She found it hard to breathe, but gave herself a moment to try. In, out, in, out. The pain was excruciating...and she didn't feel strong. She felt weak, dizzy, barely standing on her feet as it was, her head swimming from when she stood.

Beneath her skirts, she felt the water trickling down her legs rapidly. "Oh, _Aule!"_ she heaved in a quiet moan.

"Dis?" Thorin called out.

"One moment," she said, wincing at how high-pitched her voice sounded. Holding in her breath and telling herself that she can do this, the dwarf woman gripped the post in a death grip and leaned over to reach the rolls of bandages in the pile of wrappings, her hand pale and shaking like her own breath.

She managed to pick up the bandage rolls...

Then came another explosion of pain, tearing right through her and causing more water to splash down her legs. Unable to hold back a loud gasp, she dropped the bandage rolls and collapsed to her knees, gripping her womb tightly as she leaned over.

Tears running down her face, an agonized scream erupted from her throat.

* * *

"Where did Mama go?" yelled Fili, trying to wriggle out of Ari's arms without success. The dwarf maid was just as strong as his mother, if not more. "I wanna go find Mama! Where's Da?"

"Hush now, little one," whispered Ari, bouncing the dwarfling in her arms as she paced the tent back and forth, trying not to seem anxious. Fili was doing it enough for both of them.

"Can I just go find Uncle Thorin?" Fili begged, his arms wrapped around her neck. Surely Uncle Thorin will let him go see his da? There were still tears in his eyes after he was done crying, remembering how frightened his mother looked before she left their tent. Fili was confused and scared, though he wished he wasn't. He was a big dwarf. He wasn't supposed to be afraid of everything. All of his family wasn't afraid of anything. Mother, Uncle Thorin, Father, Uncle Frerin, Grandda, and Great-Granda, the Dwarf King.

But then why did his mother look so afraid, just then, right after Ari mentioned his father's name? It was like when his mother got scared, he got scared, too, because nothing ever usually scared his mother like this before. If she should be scared, then he was, too.

But he also wanted to be brave. He wanted to be like his father and try to be strong and comforting like he is. Fili just wished she would come back so that could prove that he could be brave, and maybe his mama will feel better.

"Your uncle is tired from the battle," Ari said softly. "We should leave him be, dear. We have to stay in this tent until your mother comes back, hm?"

Fili pouted, even though she couldn't see his face. He had a bad feeling that made him feel squeamish, ever since he sensed Dis being afraid. It still hasn't gone away. He knew something was wrong with Da and he needed to find out. Besides, if Vili was sick, and that was why Dis was so afraid, he didn't want her to be sicker than she already looked. Uncle Thorin always told him that Fili should always be able to take care of his mother like a good lad, be her brave little lionheart. Fili certainly didn't feel brave, but he was at least going to act like it.

The only problem was that Ari had him trapped in her embrace. She won't let him out of the tent to see both of his parents, or his uncle, and he didn't even know why! He rambled through the thoughts in his little head of how to get past the dwarf maid without her knowing...

Then he remembered what Uncle Frerin taught him, a little tip about strategy. _"Just act like you've given them what they wanted," _his uncle had whispered, while ruffling his blond hair. _"They'll never figure out your true intentions in time if you act quickly."_

_Act. _Fili smirked a little. Then he let out a big yawn and allowed his body to relax against Ari's breast. "M'tired," he murmured, peering a little through his closed eyelids. "I wanna go sleep now, Miss Ari. Can I go to bed now?"

"Of course, you can, Fili," Ari smiled softly before putting the little dwarfling down. Now free from the dwarf maid's arms, Fili peeked under his lashes at the open flap of the tent leading outside; he wanted to charge, but not yet. "_Patience is a valuable trait for strategy,"_ Thorin had said to him. _"It is part of your serenity, Fili, and as a prince, it will serve you well." _Fili didn't know what 'serenity' meant, but he knew what 'patience' meant, and he was going to use it wisely, like Uncle Thorin in a sword fight.

So he let Ari lead him back to the furry bedding. He crawled under the covers and pulled his stuffed Oliphant back against his chest, snuggling in for effect. "Good night, Miss Ari," he said sweetly, hoping his sleepiness looked convincing. After all, Ari did not know him as well as Dis did.

"Good night, Fili." Ari brushed back his hair briefly, before straightening up and walking away.

The minutes felt like hours, but Fili kept his Oliphant close to his chest, his breathing soft and even, as he kept peering beneath his eyelids at Ari, who seemed to be pacing back and forth nervously with twitching hands curling round her ginger beard, which was long and wavy, but intricately braided in her usual silver and violet ribbons. Finally, after what seemed like ten minutes, Miss Ari sighed, muttering under her breath in Khuzdul. She then went over and slumped in Dis' rocking chair, tiredly, rubbing her hand over her brow. Her back was to him.

Now was his chance. Fili opened his eyes and glanced at the dark opening of the tent. Then he checked to see if Ari was looking, but she didn't move. Quiet as a mouse, Fili gently put aside his Oliphant and slowly stood up from his covers. He tiptoed across the furs; his little fur-lined boots already on his feet (which he had to always wear for the winter, even when sleeping in his tent). When he reached the bare ground, Ari still not hearing him, he aimed straight toward the gap of the tent, his face pinching with concentration.

_Go, go, go, _his own little voice mixed with Frerin's commanded silently. Keeping on his toes, Fili held his breath and darted to the opening. The cold blast of wind shocked him as he slipped right through and his boots crunched against the snow. He was already shivering violently, wrapping his arms around himself. He had forgotten his jacket and cloak (his mother would give him a good spanking if she ever found out) but it was too late. There was no going back now.

Eyes wide, Fili looked up at all the gigantic surrounding of the camp, looking left and right. Where would his mother go, if she was scared that something happened to his father?

Oin's tent. If Vili was sick, and so was his mother, that would be exactly where they would go. The apothecary's tent had its runes of healing on the surface. Now all Fili had to so was find the tent, which shouldn't be far...

He then heard a splitting cry from the winds. Chills went up his spine, and they weren't from the weather. Even from far, though barely heard from a distance, the tone of that voice he recognized. He had heard it before, when he had nearly been eaten whole by a mountain cat and his mother had screamed in horror before one of Thorin's arrow killed the cat with two shots. He had been three years old and wandering about in Ered Luin near the Blue Mountains.

This was his mother's same scream, only this time it sounded like she was in pain. "Mama!" he screamed in terror and starting running across the camp aimlessly, trying his best to follow the sound. Was something hurting his mother? He felt a surge of anger in him. He would beat up anyone to a pulp who hurt his mama, no matter how big they were!

"Here!" he heard a guard shout. "Boy! Stop!"

"It's Lady Dis' lad!" another shouted. "Get 'im!"

They found him! Since he was the only small child in the camp, and one with bright hair, he didn't really blend into his surroundings well. It always ruined his sneakiness, he thought sourly.

Fili gasped as a large armed dwarf guard stepped in his path, his axes sheathed but his hands held out, ready to catch him. Without pausing to think, the small child scooped up a handful of snow and threw it into the guard's face. Caught by surprise, the dwarf cursed and rubbed at his eyes, while the little golden-haired dwarfling skidded out from under the dwarrow's open legs and then leapt to his feet to keep running.

Then he spotted the apothecary's tent, the rune showing a bright red on the flap covers.

Fili was about to run towards it, when he was scooped up, but while the little dwarfling struggled and protested in the mystery dwarf's arms, the flap cover had opened, a figure of someone about to step out.

"MAMA! DA!" screamed Fili at his loudest and most high-pitched voice, hoping they would hear him. "UNCLE THORIN!"

* * *

_Khuzdul Translation:_

_*My love, or my beloved one_

**Yep, Vili is dying, Dis' water broke, and Fili is scared of not knowing what's happening. He's adorable, right? A little, golden rascal! It'll be even better when he has a brother as his partner, who will probably be more of a troublemaker than him;) I meant for it to be longer, but I'll just leave a cliffhanger. It will go back to what happens in Oin's tent, and it's going to be painful. **

**Sorry for the wait! Please, review soon!**


	6. Be Strong

**It's been a good break so far, not a heartbreak! But I'm afraid this one will have plenty of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Then came another explosion of pain, tearing right through her and causing more water to splash down her legs. Unable to hold back a loud gasp, she dropped the bandage rolls and collapsed to her knees, gripping her womb tightly as she leaned over. _

_Tears running down her face, an agonized scream erupted from her throat._

"DIS!"

Thorin had nearly dropped Vili as he shouted his sister's name, watching her drop to the ground and hearing her agonized scream pierced the air. Vili gasped in alarm, "Dis! Thorin, what...What's...happening?"

Quickly but gently, Thorin handed Vili over in Oin's arms before rushing over to Dis. She was leaning over, whimpering and moaning as she breathed heavily. Beneath her curtain of black hair that fell over her shoulders, her face twisted in open agony. One hand clutched her rounded middle while the other lifted from her soaked blue skirts. Her fingers were covered in blood.

Fear stabbed in Thorin's heart. "OIN!" he roared, as he caught Dis when she started to fall backwards.

"By Mahal, Yavanna, and Durin combined!" exclaimed Oin, as he gently laid Vili back down, the golden haired dwarf groaning in pain.

"Dis, breathe, just keep breathing..." said Thorin, frantically brushing the hair strands out of her face. Her eyes were closed, but he kept whispering for her to breathe, trying not to shatter under the sight of seeing his sister in so much pain, when there was so much blood. He prayed that the baby was alright. He knew she was sick. By Mahal, he lost too much of his family in one night, Vili following close behind, and now Dis and her baby, his niece or nephew...he just didn't know!

When Oin hurried over and examined her, the healer asked in a forced calm voice, "Dis, have you had your contractions lately?"

"Aye..." gasped Dis.

"Has it been more than ten minutes, milady? How long have you had them, and I need you to answer me truthfully!"

"Th-Thirty!" she answered, reluctantly, and then she let out a pained sob as another contraction hit.

While Thorin's blood went cold with shock, Oin swore. "Aule's beard, you should have _said_ something!" he snapped, before snatching up a bunch of nearby towels. He started folding them underneath her skirts. Thorin paled when he saw that blood and water already pooled the ground.

"Her fluids broke," Oin told Thorin gravely, pressing more towels to stop the blood, "but it's bound to be her illness causing this, along with anxiety!"

"It's too early!" Thorin said hoarsely, as Dis shivered and moaned in his arms. "She's not supposed to be due for another month!" _We just finished a battle. Just lost many kin. It's in the middle of winter and many are ill. __She _cannot _be giving birth!_

"In my opinion, I didn't expect any less with the number of contractions she had!" grumbled Oin, while stuffing in the last towel. "We have to act quickly! Get her into another tent, and make sure it's warm! I will follow!"

"NO!" Dis pulled away suddenly, startling Thorin but he quickly caught her again before she hit the ground. "No..."

"Dis, what in Durin's name...?" shouted Thorin, as his little sister struggled and twisted. Growling in panic and frustration, he adjusted her body under his arms and lifted her. Dis screamed.

"NO, please! I can't!" Her fists started pounding at Thorin with force, which were normally strong enough bruise Thorin when catching him off-guard, but his arms only tightened as he started to carry her out.

"I...I can't...I have to be with Vili...h-he needs me...I c-can't..." she stammered, mixed with anger and pain, her tears falling to the ground as she looked between her wounded husband and her older brother who supported her. Her eyes were pleading. "Thorin? Let me go to him..."

"Dis, enough! You're in labor, _and_ you are bleeding!" snapped Thorin. "Mahal, Dis!_ Please,_ stop struggling!"

"I won't leave him!" Her voice was shrilly.

"You are not thinking clearly!" Thorin said, devastated to see his strong little sister like this, longing to grant her wish, but if he did, she would hurt herself and the baby. With her illness and the loss of blood, Thorin thought despairingly of whether she was even strong enough to survive the birth. Either way, he didn't have a choice. "Namadith, please..."

"LET ME GO!" shrieked Dis, but her struggles weakened and her breathing became more labored in her weeping.

"Go with him, Dis..." Vili's voice was weak when he spoke. Though lying on the mat, blood covering his chest, he lifted a trembling hand.

Dis' hand reached out and latched onto his. "Vili..." she whimpered, another tear escaping her.

Vili lifted his head with massive effort, choking on his own blood, but he pulled her hand to kiss her fingers. His brown eyes were laced with pain, but they were shining with tenderness. "It...It will be...alright...my love...Go with him...you have to..."

"Vili..."

"Think of the child...go...I'll be...alright...I'll be right here...waiting..." His bloodied lips brushed her fingers, his grip tightening before releasing. "Go!" Vili gasped, his head falling back and shutting his eyes as he started coughing.

With a sob, Dis finally went limp with defeat. Thorin hugged her tighter, until her head cradled on his shoulder, before charging toward the tent flaps. His right side was screaming with protest, but he continued to ignore it. Once he reached the entrance, the cold air meeting his face, the familiar squeaky voice of a child screamed, "MAMA! DA! UNCLE THORIN!"

His heart stopped in shock when he saw his little golden-haired nephew struggling in the arms of a guard, blue eyes wide with tears. "Fili!" Thorin exclaimed, and then roared at the guard, "Be gentle! What are doing with my nephew?"

"He was found runnin' around the camp, m'lord," said the guard. "Could've caught his death out here!"

"Fili!" gasped Dis, opening her eyes as she heard her son's cry. "Fili, my darling..."

"Mama!" cried Fili, looking absolutely frightened from his struggles with the guard, but even more so at the sight of his mother. "Mama! I want my mama!"

Fili's cries tore at Thorin's heart. The little one should not have to see his mother like this, nor his uncle, who was still dirtied with blood from the battle. This innocent child, the only one in the camp, who should never have come in the first place, not to witness the aftermath of the horrors that took place. Not like this. Fili was little more than a babe, and already a part of his childhood was being stripped away.

He wanted to gather little Fili in his arms, block him from all the cruelties of the world, tell him it will be alright, distract him from news of how much of his family he had lost this night...but with Dis still in his arms, writhing in pain, Thorin forced himself to make the difficult decision.

He ordered the garrison to follow, the soldier still carrying Fili, as they ran over the royal tents. Ari was beside herself outside in the snow, frantically searching the snow for Fili. When she looked up, spotted Fili, and gave out a cry of relief and anger before running over. She was about to take Fili when she saw Thorin holding Dis and stopped in horror.

"My lady!"

"Ari, I need you to take Fili!" ordered Thorin. "Keep him in his tent until I come back! Then I need you to be with Dis!" He knew that once he had put his sister down for the healers to do the rest, they would not allow him to stay by her side. Men were not to be present during the birth, even though it was already well-known that Vili had been there during Fili's. In fact, he had been the _only_ one there to help Dis, the situation having been complicated during the time.

Ari nodded and then went over to take Fili.

"No! NO!" wailed Fili, struggling in Ari's arms. His little face was streaked with tears as he reached out for Dis. "I want Mama! I want Mama! Uncle Thorin, please!"

"Fili, love...go with Miss Ari," gasped Dis, trying to sound brave despite her pain. She wished her son wouldn't have seen her like this, but at least Fili didn't see her blood. She repeated what Vili told her only minutes ago. "I'll be alright...it will be alright...my lion cub...be brave for Mama..." She closed her eyes as another contraction built up and slumped over with a moan.

Thorin cursed and didn't hesitate any longer as he charged toward the large tent, leaving the frightened little Fili screaming after them in Ari's arms. Thorin had never hated himself so much for leaving Fili, but he vowed to himself that he would go straight back to sister-son once Dis was in good hands.

When they entered the tent, more warmth hit them before Thorin reached the furs in the far side, laying Dis down. His sister remained propped up, panting heavily, her hands gripping Thorin's arms as she leaned forward. "This is Grandfather's tent!" she said in surprise. The space was wide, the insides of the flaps glowing golden from the flickering embers in the stove, playing with the shadows of the night that chilled with bitter frost beyond the cloth. Thror's chest was in the corner, his water bowl, and his table which still had Moria's blueprints spread out.

"It's the warmest place in the camp," Thorin told her, kneeling beside her. "He won't even be-" He stopped, choking on his own words, the image of Thror's head crashing at his feet replaying in his mind over and over. Now was not the time to tell Dis what happened to their grandfather. Or their father, or their brother. Seeing Vili suffering in the healing tent had already weakened much of Dis' resolve, and she barely had the strength to endure her labor as it was. "He would want you to use it," he croaked.

Dis gave out another cry, alarming Thorin as her grip tightened. Tears escaped her wide, fearful eyes. "I cannot," she gasped between her sobs. "Thorin...I cannot have my baby here! Not here in the snow! Why did he do this? Why did Grandfather forsake us? I cannot have my baby! Not now! I cannot..."

"Yes, you can!" Thorin cupped her face with both hands and they pressed their foreheads together. He could feel her shaking violently, and he knew it was not just from her contractions. His mouth was dry and blood cold with fear, though he tried his best to hold it back.

He looked into her eyes and whispered, "Dis, listen to me. You don't have a choice. I know it is hard and I know it was wrong to bring you and Fili out here to begin with, but you have to focus! The healers are coming. You have to do this! You must think of the baby, and nothing else." He was practically pleading with her.

Dis gasped as another wave of pain kicked in, tightening her grip on Thorin. After a minute passed, she finally caught her breath and whimpered, "Thorin?"

"What is it, namadith?"

"Thorin..." Dis whispered, sounding truly like the little girl who always ran in his arms when she was frightened. She sounded weak. She was so frail under Thorin's touch. "I'm...I am scared…"Dis rarely admitted when she was afraid, but when she did, it would be shared with either of her brothers or Vili.

"I am, too, Dis," confessed Thorin, stroking her hair and brushing dark strands from her face. He felt his eyes glaze over. He couldn't lose his sister. He wasn't sure he would be able to take it. "You are so brave, my sister."

She shakes her head. "I am weak…I should have left Fili at home….I should have defied Grandfather….what kind of mother….brings her child….on the doorstep of war? I am weak…." Dis keeled over and clutched her middle where the baby kicked, moaning though her teeth. Thorin caught her and held her upright, his heart pacing faster with terror. There was blood all over the floor and fur bedding, soaking her dress rapidly. He didn't know what else to do. Where was Oin and the midwife? He wanted to scream….he would sooner jump back into battle where he came from rather than watch helplessly as his sister suffered….but all he could do is harden his resolve and coax her through her labor until the healers caught up.

"You are strong," Thorin told her, his own voice trembling. "So strong, and you are a wonderful mother. I am so proud of you, Dis. It will be alright…..just breathe…..that's it….." He rubbed her back in soothing circles, something he always did to calm his little sister down. Dis relaxed slightly in spite of the fire flaring inside her.

Her blue eyes met his, filled with tears. "Thorin…..if something happens to me…."

"Do not talk like that!" said Thorin sternly.

"….if neither Vili and I survive….will you take care of Fili? Take care of both….my children?" She gasped and groaned, her head leaning on his shoulder. Under her breath, she whimpered, _"Hurts…."_

He pulled her close, hand tightening around her neck like she would slip from his grasp forever. A treacherous tear escaped his eye, and he gritted his teeth to hold back his pain. Holding his sister like this, as if she were speaking her last words, was like holding Frerin again. His death replayed in his mind. All the blood, the fading light in his brother's eyes, but his smile never left his face, even in death…._Fight, my brother._

Thorin shut his eyes and took a deep breath before pulling back to meet his sister's gaze. "You know I always saw Fili as my own, and I will always take care of them," he whispered, brushing away her tears with his thumb, "but I need you not to think like that. I need you to be strong now. I need you to have faith in yourself. That is all I am asking. Fili is waiting for you. For his brother or sister, along with their mother." As Dis choked back a helpless sob, Thorin continued, his voice cracking, "I need you to be strong. If not for me, then for them. For Fili and the babe. For Vili. Promise me you will try. Promise me."

_Please. I need you, my little sister. I cannot lose you, too. Not like Frerin. I don't think I could survive it._

Dis watched her elder brother for a moment, wary to him look so vulnerable, practically begging to her on his knees for her to obey his wishes. There was something about his tone that scared her. Something different. She could see the essence of shed tears in his eyes. Instead of his usual stoic composure, Dis could the blue in his eyes worn with grief and heartbreak. After being the one to carry her wounded husband back, it would be no surprise that the war for Moria, along with the death of many, had been burned into Thorin's mind greatly.

But this was different. Though he hid it very well, Dis could see right through him: there was something about him that was broken. On the verge of shattering. Fear swelled inside of her. "Thorin," she breathed, dreading what she was about to ask. "Where is Frerin?"

Thorin stilled at the mention of his baby brother's name, its sound twisting in his heart like a knife. He knew this was when he could not deny it, that he would have to tell his baby sister that their cheerful brother was dead, but the words were caught in his throat. His eyes moved away, afraid that she would read the weight of his grief in them. Like Frerin, she always had been able to see right through him, even when most claim him to be unreadable.

He must have hesitated for too long, because after reading his expression, Dis' face slowly fell, her eyes widening. She shook her head. "No...Thorin, no..." she gasped, her hand covering her mouth as sobs began to wrack her body. "He's not...not Frerin..."

Finding no words of comfort when he couldn't even comfort himself, Thorin only pulled her into his embrace, one hand over her head and one arm around her back, rocking her back and forth as she screamed in pain, both from labor and the loss of their brother. He felt numb, all feeling in his body a far away echo that would hold back whatever agony that threatened to break him. It was only the thought of his only living sibling in his arms and his precious nephew waiting outside that kept him rooted. If he lost either of them, he feared for his own sanity.

He was not Frerin. He would always protect Dis and Fili with his life when necessary, but Frerin had always been the one who lightened the mood. Made people laugh and forget their worries, even for a minute. Thorin feared that he would never be able to make Dis smile again, or have Fili look at him with love again once he learns about what happened to almost his entire family, including his father. The realistic knowledge that Vili would not be able to survive the knife wound weighed Thorin down even further. Vili and Frerin always brought happiness and trouble together; it was one of the reasons they got along so well. Now one was dead, and the other at death's doorstep, their growing absence leaving a heavy pool of bleakness that stained with their blood, spreading so thick that Thorin could feel himself drowning. Why had not he died instead of Frerin?

When Oin and the midwife finally entered the tent, Thorin finally pulled back and cupped Dis' face, who was still gasping between her sobs. He brushed away the tangles in her hair. "I was with him when he died," he whispered, gently, the memory of the blood and scent of death so fresh in his mind. But more than anything, he focused on his last precious moments with Frerin, who had been so brave in his last breaths. "I held him, Dis. He loved both you and Fili. He wanted me to bring Vili home. He would have...he would have wanted to be there for you, namadith," he croaked, but tried to smile as Frerin did, even when there was no point. "He would have not wanted you to grieve for him like this. He would have been so proud to be becoming an uncle for a second time...just like I am."

Dis choked again and sniffed, but she nodded. Then she turned to Oin, her worries still fresh in her expression, "Vili?"

"Still the same, but I gave him poppy to help him sleep through the pain," explained Oin, gravely. "Every healer had been sent to the battlefield for search of injury, but one is currently guarding him as we speak, making sure he stays awake."

"You haven't removed the knife yet?" said Thorin.

"With Dis birthing their child, there was no time for a slow, careful surgery," sighed Oin, "but even then, the risk of causing much blood loss would be too great. If Vili wants to live long enough to see his second child, he will have to endure his injury unattended for a little while longer. There was no other choice."

"He's suffering?" gasped Dis, as more pains wracked her.

Oin flinched. "I have managed to sedate him slightly, though the rest will be his battle to face," he said mildly. "He insisted that this be so, milady. Your husband even threatened to strangle me on his mat if I didn't tend to you and your babe first. He's deluded, of course, but I could not disagree with him. He wants this to be a healthy birth for his son or daughter and I intend to honor his wishes."

Thorin couldn't help a smirk. Vili was not a particularly violent person, but when it came to those he loved, the golden haired miner was something to be wary of.

When Dis gave out another loud groan, practically becoming a scream, the midwife hurried over with towels and a steaming water bowl. She placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder. "I will take over, Master Thorin," she said softly but firmly. "You must wait outside until her babe comes. It is the way is must be."

Thorin didn't want to leave Dis. He wanted to snarl at the midwife and insist that he will stay by his sister's side, coach her through her labors and be sure she stays strong. He almost did, but stopped himself when he thought of Fili. The little dwarfling was all alone, scared to death, and Thorin was the cause of it. He would be there for his sister-son, while both of his parents were in medical care.

Finally he nodded and started to stand up, stepping aside, but Dis kept hold of his hand desperately. "Will you look after Fili?" she asked, her eyes wide with plea. "My poor boy was so frightened..."

Thorin nodded. "He will be with me. We will be right outside, Dis. I will send in Ari to help you."

"Will Vili...?"

"He is waiting for you, Dis. He will be awake when the child is born. It will be alright. You have my word." Thorin winced inwardly, knowing his promise was folly, causing him only to rely on Vili's strength to keep that promise. Still, he hoped it would give his sister the reassurance she needed to hear.

Dis closed her eyes and grunted, her grip tightening. "Thank you," she heaved, and then moaned as the fire seized her again, her head leaning back as she let out another yell. The baby would most likely be born faster than Fili had been.

The midwife, who was rolling up Dis' skirts to place the towels, glanced up at Thorin sharply. "Out! Now!" she ordered.

The sight overwhelming, Thorin released Dis and turned to Oin, who had stoked the fire in the stove for a warmer temperature. He looked toward the healer with desperation. "Please, take care of her," he rasped, feeling himself tremble. "She is very weak...and her child..."

Oin nodded, but gave the Dwarf Prince an assuring smile. "I swear she is in good hands, laddie," he said. "Both her and her babe. Despite her condition, she is strong. Much like you and her father. Now go! Young Fili needs you now."

Thorin nodded gratefully. He cast one last worried glance at his sister, before turning and exiting the tent, back into the cold, frosty night.

Behind him, Dis let out another agonized scream that shook him to the core.

* * *

**Okay, it's not exactly my best written chapter, but I hope you were pulled in anyway. I've been busy, multitasking and distracting myself with things. I meant to add more to this chapter with Thorin and Fili together, but it ought to be one of its own. Plus, I delayed long enough. Sorry.**

**Review soon!**


	7. Uncle and Nephew

**Here is Thorin and Fili. I'm just rotating back and forth between stories, so don't mind me;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

When Thorin stepped outside into the cold, Dis' screams echoing behind him, he walked away faster and easily reached the tent nearby, where he knew his nephew and the dwarf maid would be occupied. Dread settled in his as he approached the tent, so he paused for a moment at the entrance to regather himself. He knew that his nephew needed someone he loved with him, most especially his mother and father, but all Thorin could provide for the little one was himself. Now, more than ever, Thorin could not afford the luxury of breaking down, in grief for the death of his family members and in panic for those who were close to it.

Fili needed him.

Finally, Thorin entered the tent, finding Fili curled in a ball on top of the fur bedding at the far side, while Ari was rapidly poking the embers in the stove, trying to add more wood for heat. "Miss Ari," he said, and the dwarrow dam straightened instantly at the prince's entrance, the poker still gripped in her hand. "You are summoned to be at my sister's side."

"Uncle!" cried Fili, relieved to see his mother's brother and scattered to his side, his little arms wrapping around his leg. Thorin immediately reached down and lifted Fili, holding him close as the little dwarfling buried his face at the base of his neck. His nephew's little fingers started to gripped the long strands of Thorin's black hair. Then he said in a small voice, "Where's Mama?" It broke Thorin's heart again.

Looking pale with worry, Ari nodded. "Yes, my lord," she murmured, and started to rush out when Thorin stopped her by the arm. Placing a hand over Fili's head to block the child's ear, he said quietly, "I ask that you do everything in your power to help Dis through her pain, but if anything goes wrong that should cause concern, you are to summon me right away. Rules be damned, I want to be there for her if she needs me. This is not a request, it's an order. Do you understand?"

Ari may be young and new at her work, having been the only dam in Ered Luin to volunteer in nannying Fili and assisting Dis on their hard travel (she had been desperate for work back then), but her experiences on the journey to Moria had strengthened her resolve, which was shown with strength and compassion when meeting Thorin's stern but desperate look. "Yes, my lord," she said, gently, "but let us hope it doesn't come to that."

"Aye," whispered Thorin, just as Ari laid a soothing hand on Fili's back before swiftly exiting the tent, leaving uncle and nephew alone together.

Fili was crying. "I want Mama," he wailed, looking at his uncle pleadingly. "Can I see her?"

"Fili, you can't," Thorin said hoarsely. "This is not the time…."

"But she's hurting! Something's wrong! I wanna see her! I wanna see her NOW!" Fili sobbed. "She needs me!"

Thorin said nothing, feeling his own composure breaking. Instead of saying anything else, he hugged the little dwarfing to his chest. His frantic little sister-son growled and pounded his tiny fists in the struggle, tears running down his face, but Thorin only hugged him tighter, willing all the warmth that was left in his still-beating heart for the little boy he loved with everything he had. Feeling his uncle's loving embrace sink in, Fili's struggles started to cease. Finally, the little dwarfing went limp and continued crying.

Thorin buried his nose in Fili's hair. "I know, Fili," he murmured brokenly, "I know exactly how you feel. She is my little sister and every part of being wants to protect her….but this is a pain that she must battle alone. It is the way it must be. It will be alright, lad."

Fili sniffled. "You promise?"

Thorin stiffened, remembering the blood pooling beneath Dis' dress. Some of the blood still stained his knees. Nonetheless, he kissed the top of Fili's head and whispered, "I promise."

Reassured, Fili slumped against his chest, his trust unwavering and unconditional, though more tears for his mother and father ran down his face.

Whether or not the promise he told Fili was a lie, like the vow he told Dis about Vili staying alive, Thorin dreaded the morning when he would wake up and find out that he had broken two promises. What would Fili think of him after that happened, and then after he found out his whole family was dead?

The thoughts threatened to shatter Thorin. _Promise me you will try, sister. Promise me._ She had never gave him an answer, and guiltily, he could not feel but dread the worst.

Sighing heavily, he moved across the tent and sat in the rocking chair near the stove, cradling Fili close to his chest. Fili had gone still after crying for ten minutes, his fingers still clutching Thorin's hair ends, his baby face resting against his uncle's shoulder with sleepy eyes, the tear streaks on his face still drying. His golden hair glimmered brightly like from the red light of embers in the stove, the brightest light Thorin had seen in what felt like ages.

Swallowing hard, the battle, Frerin and Thror's deaths, Vili's mortal wound, and Dis' agonized screams still fresh in his mind, he could not tear his eyes away from Fili's face. Though he had his father's hair, his eyes belonged to Dis, blue, sharp, and already intelligent, but full of a fresh, beautiful innocence that Thorin had always cherished. A Durin trait. They say Fili also had his eyes; though in color, Thorin found it hard to completely agree. He couldn't remember a time when his own blue eyes sparkled the way Fili's did every day since he was born, but Dis...she and Frerin always shared that twinkle in their eyes, even in the worst of times. Even in his last moments, Frerin preserved that beautiful spark in his eyes for Thorin before he passed on. _He was brave until the very end...but what of Dis? What if Vili does pass away? Will she ever hold that same spark in her eyes that her son has now? Will she ever be happy again? Will Fili?_ Thorin dreaded that more than anything. He knew exactly what it was like for happiness to be ripped from one's life in one day. He couldn't bear for that to happen to those he held closest to his heart, even when it felt as though it were made of stone at times.

Fili yawned suddenly, and snuggled against his chest, his eyes starting to droop. Feeling a small smile surface for his little nephew, Thorin ran a calloused finger over the frame of Fili's soft little face. "Why do you not sleep, little one?" he whispered.

Fili's face furrowed into a concentrated frown, but his lower lip trembled. "Uncle Thorin?" he said, little hands gripping his hair tighter.

"What is it?"

"I'm scared," whispered the dwarfling. Tears escaped his eyes. "Something's hurting Mama really bad and I'm not allowed to see her. I want Da but I think he's hurt, too. Nobody will let me see him. I don't know what going on and I'm scared. Are you mad?"

"Shhh..." Thorin brushed away Fili's tears and rocked him back and forth. "No, of course not. Why would I be mad at you?"

"'Cause I'm scared and dwarves are not supposed to be scared," said Fili, avoiding his gaze. "Grandda and Great-Grandda say so. Da said to be brave when I went away. Mama said to be brave for her….but I'm not brave."

"My sweet little Fili," breathed Thorin, kissing the top of the small dwarf's golden head. "You are already so brave, and it alright to be afraid. It is especially alright to be afraid for a loved one."

"But-"

"Your grandfather and great-grandfather are not always right, Fili. One would be a fool not to be afraid in times such as these, because without it, you can never have courage. Many forget this, even I do sometimes, and that has always been a mistake for me." _Just as it had been today. We should have never gone into that battle!_

Fili sniffed, and Thorin wiped away the next tear that escaped the child's eye. He then ran his fingers over the mane of golden curls, shining like the sun even in the darkest of times. "There will be times when we must remain strong, for our people and for our loved ones," he murmured, "but even when we have the strength of stone and the will of a mountain, there is not one dwarf among us, nor any being in this world, that has not felt afraid. Not even the greatest of warriors."

Fili looked up with wide eyes. "Not even you?" he asked.

Thorin smiled. "Not even me."

Fili nodded and then cuddled back into the warmth of his chest. Thorin held him closer, the warmth of the child's body bringing life into his broken heart. He could not stop thinking of all the horrors that happened, all the death he had witnessed, the loss he had suffered...but he was alive. He had almost wished he had died along with Frerin, but then he would never had to hold Fili like this again. He remembered the moment when Azog had charged his mace over Thorin for a killing blow, the moment before he used an oaken branch as a shield. Fili had been the only thing on his mind at that moment. His light...

"Is Mama gonna be okay?" whimpered Fili. "She hurt really bad. I kept hearing her scream. Why is she hurt?"

"Because it was time for her to bring your new brother or sister into the world."

"Really?" Fili looked up at him with wide, curious eyes. "Like from her tummy?"

"Aye." He stroked the child's hair. "By morning, I guarantee that you will get to see her and the new babe." He had to keep convincing himself that Dis will be alright. But Mahal, the blood...he prayed that Oin will find a way to stop the bleeding. Many mothers had died of childbirth because they bled so much, along with their babes sometimes, but Oin was one of the best healers among the dwarves. It was rumored that Oin had saved three mothers in his lifetime from such a fate. If the rumors were true, Dis will have to make number four on the list.

"That makes sense. My baby brother or sister always kicked and hurt her. It even kicked me in the face before," mumbled Fili. "Did I come from there, too?"

"Yes, Fili, you did," whispered Thorin, fondly remembering the first time he ever held Fili. The memory helped calm his mind a little.

"Did I hurt Mama, too?" Fili asked anxiously.

"It is the way of life," said Thorin softly, meeting his nephew's crystalline eyes. "It pains me every time I see your mother in pain, but she is strong, Fili. All the pain she bears now will be worth it in the end, just as you were worth it to her." Thorin smiled a little. "If it makes you feel a little better, you were easier for your mother to carry until the very end. Quiet and patient almost all the time."

"Really?"

Thorin nodded. "Even as a babe, you rarely cried," he murmured, running his finger along Fili's soft cheek. "Always happy and observant. It wasn't until you started walking that your wild side broke out." Fili smiled a little, and Thorin kissed his forehead. The pain then returned, burning within his heart for what he said next, "And soon, you will have a playmate by your side, and by your mother's description, one that will be a wild, little thing. A sibling that you will love with all your heart and protect with everything you have..." His voice trailed off into a whisper.

"Like you protect Mama and Uncle Frerin?"

Thorin nodded sadly. "Yes, Fili." Oh, how he wished that he could have protected them even more!

Fili nodded and laid his head back, closing his eyes. "I really hope I get a brother."

_Brother. _Thorin swallowed, finding it difficult to breathe. He held Fili close to him, trying to let his little body replace the ghost of Frerin's dying body in his arms. His little brother had died in the battlefield, stabbed in front of him, and perished right in his arms. Thorin had failed him. He had promised that he would be by his brother's side through everything, and the one time when Frerin needed him the most was when Thorin had failed to keep his promise. How many more promises must be broken before Thorin could truly comprehend how disgusted he was with himself for continuing to fail his family?

"Uncle Thorin?" Fili mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Yes, Fili."

"Is Uncle Frerin hurt, too?" Fili murmured sleepily. "Is that why he's not here either? Like my da?"

_Frerin. _Tears welled up painfully in his throat and pinpricked behind his eyes when he thought about the moment that he would have to tell Fili that his other uncle was dead. Frerin, his fun uncle, his friend. It was only yesterday morning, before leaving for the battle that Frerin had given little Fili one last ride on his shoulder across the camp, the dwarfling squealing with laughter while pulling on his uncle's braids. Both of them could smile like they didn't have a care in the world.

And then when Frerin put Fili down where Vili and Dis waited, Frerin had knelt at Fili's level and added his own clasp in Fili's hair. It was the silver clasp the Heirs of Durin wore. It was one of the few times that Thorin had seen Frerin truly act maturely when he explained its importance to Fili, holding the clasp at the child's eye level.

_Then Frerin had gently pulled Fili's hair back and clasped it on for his golden-haired little nephew._

_"You wear it for me until I come back, aye?" he said, touching Fili's face with a sad smile. "And take care of your mum while you're at it?"_

_Fili nodded proudly, before giving his uncle a big hug. "I promise, Uncle Frerin," he squeaked, arms wrapped around his uncle's neck, fingers buried in his long dark hair. "Love you!"_

_Frerin smiled and kissed the side of Fili's head, saying softly, "And I love you, little lionheart."_

That would be the last time uncle and nephew would say goodbye to one another. Thorin closed his eyes when he remembered standing on the far side, watching his brother with more pride than he would have admitted, while also feeling a tad bit envious of the easygoing relationship Fili had with Frerin. It was not that Thorin was not happy to see Frerin and Fili play together...Thorin was _grateful,_ since he had more responsibilities to care for their people, while Frerin's responsibilities as Thrain's second heir were far less, therefore granting him much more freedom to spend time with their nephew...but it always made Thorin sad every time he was reminded that he would never have as much time with his heir and sister-son as Frerin did. Frerin, who was also close to Vili and Dis' playful sibling...

"Uncle Thorin?" Fili sensed the tension and looked up. Seeing Thorin's pale, devastated state, Fili grew afraid and sat up in his knees to touch the dwarf's face, hoping he would open his eyes to look. "Uncle Thorin, what's wrong?"

_It should have been me! _his inner-voice screamed despairingly. _I should have been the one who died, not Frerin! It's Frerin Fili needs, not me!_

"Uncle Thorin!"

Thorin blinked his eyes open with a gasp. He didn't realize a tear escaped his eye until Fili wiped it away, looking terrified. "Uncle...?" he whimpered.

"Fili..." whispered Thorin, his words completely ramming the sides of his throat when he looked at his little nephew, so small and innocent, not knowing the pains of loss and the reality of death. How was he going to tell this sweet child that his Uncle Frerin was dead without stealing a large portion of this dwarfling's childhood away? How was he even going to tell him that his own father, Vili, was near the borders of death, and would unlikely last the night with such a fatal wound? Already, in one night, Fili would have lost a great-grandfather, a grandfather, an uncle, and very soon his father. Possibly even his mother or new sibling, if things went wrong. The losses were so great that it continued to pull Thorin's shriveled heart into the ground, sinking so deeply that it was unlikely that it would ever resurface...but with only his bright-haired sister-son in his arms to keep it from happening. Barely. Would such comfort be wiped from existence when Fili could no longer stand to look at him one day, no longer want to look or speak to him for surviving while those who were closest to him were dead? Thorin knew such thoughts were of his own making, that it was in Fili's nature to be forgiving, no matter how old he was or how intelligent the lad already grew...but Mahal, why should his happiness be torn away at such a young age?

"Fili," he said again, his voice tremoring slightly. "Your Uncle Frerin..." His fingers traced Fili's hair, smoothing over the silver clasp that was still secured. Frerin's clasp. How his brother always prided in the clasp, despite how little cared for style in his unruly hair? Even now, Fili was keeping Frerin's promise, wearing the clasp until his younger uncle came back to reclaim it. Frerin would have been so proud of him, just as Thorin was now. His nephew was already a noble dwarf, barely a babe. A treasure of Durin.

He hated to be the one to tell Fili about Frerin, but he had to. As the survivor of war, it was his burden to bear the loss of his loved ones, in which it should also be his burden to pass on the news to the loved ones who still lived. Thorin had loved Frerin just as he loved Fili, but he knew if it had been Fili instead of Frerin who had been impaled to death before his very eyes, he would very well have lost his mind. Perhaps even his will to live, and Thorin knew he wouldn't have been alone, for Fili had won the hearts of many, especially those who raised him. With Frerin's death, Thorin barely clung to that will to live now, only with the memory of his brother's promise echoing his heart.

Fili knew about the bond Thorin and Frerin had shared, but he didn't completely understand the meaning behind it, having no siblings of his own. Not yet.

_He will, though, _Thorin thought. _Mahal, I beg of you to help him understand by the end of the night. Help him understand what it is like the cherish the love of a brother or sister. Then he will know...but please, do not let him also know the pain of losing them forever. Not now. _

But whatever the news of Frerin's death will do to Fili, Thorin decided that he will not tell his nephew about his father. Not now. The lad didn't deserve that kind of burden. Learning about one death was painful enough, and Thorin himself could hardly stand it.

No, Fili mustn't know about Vili. Not yet. Not without the consent of Vili, when he is ready to pass on.

"Fili, I'm sorry...but Uncle Frerin is...is not coming back," Thorin said hoarsely. He tried to keep his jaw from trembling when the words dripped from his mouth like acid.

Fili's eyes widened. He looked confused. "But...why?" he echoed. "Where'd he go?"

Thorin kept swallowing the tears that threatened to resurface. He knew he was failing to hold in his pain. There was only so much he could take. He never had the time to truly mourn, but he would be damned if he lost in front of his five year-old nephew, who already looked scared by the emotions leaking from his older uncle's expression. Letting out a shuddering breath, he wrapped his arms around Fili and pulled him to his chest, pressing his lips to the crown of his head. Another tear escaped and fell in Fili's golden hair. He could the little heartbeat pacing like the beating wings of a thrush against his own broad chest. _May that little heart beat for the remainder of my days,_ he thought sorrowfully.

"Your Uncle Frerin...was hurt in battle," he whispered brokenly in Fili's hair. "He was hurt very badly...so much that he was taken to the Halls of Mandos. Do you know where that is?"

Fili shivered. "A magical place where dwarves go to find peace when they get too old or too ill?" he whispered. "Mama says Grandmother is there waiting for us. Did Frerin go, too?"

"Yes..."

"But why?" wailed Fili. "Why'd he go? If he was hurt, why couldn't he get better _here? _He _said_ he would be back!_"_

Thorin choked. "I know he did, Fili, and I know he would have wanted to keep that promise...but there are some injuries that are too great for them to heal with us. Frerin had such injuries...He had no choice but to leave us, even when he didn't want to...but he loved you, Fili. He loved you so much...just like I do." Another tear fell and he kissed Fili's head again, his own heart hurting. "And he was so proud of you."

"Can't we visit him?" whimpered Fili, the tears in his voice evident.

Thorin shook his head, digging his fingers through Fili's hair. "No, my boy. Frerin is at the one place where we cannot follow. Not until our Maker calls for us, which I pray will not be for a long time. But he is watching us from there. Like your Grandmother, he will be waiting to greet us with open arms when our time comes."

Suddenly, something occurred to Fili. The way his small body stiffened made Thorin pause.

"Is Da hurt like Uncle Frerin?" Fili's voice was quiet and high-pitched with alarm.

When Thorin didn't answer, Fili's breathing quickened. When he tried wriggling free, Thorin only tightened his hold, rubbing his back as comfortingly as he can. "Fili...Fili, calm down, lad..."

"Is Da hurt like Uncle Frerin?" Fili wailed, his little voice strangled with panic. "Is he gonna leave, too?"

"No, Fili, he isn't going anywhere," Thorin told him, his insides ripping with guilt on the lie he told. It seemed that Thorin told these lies for not only the sake of others, but for himself. "He's trying to stay here for you. We are not giving up hope." At least the last part had been the truth.

Fili didn't sound convinced, though. "I wanna see him," he said.

"Fili-"

"I wanna see Da! Why can't I see him?" Fili cried, tears running down his face. "He's hurt!"

"It's because he is hurt that you cannot see him right now," Thorin told him, brushing his thumb to wipe away the child's tears. "Your da...he doesn't want you to see him the way he is. Not right now." As Fili sobbed in grief and fear, Thorin rocked him back and forth, his heart continuing to break for his precious nephew as he attempted to calm him down. "Hush now, little one...shhh...I'm here...go to sleep now..."

"I want my da," Fili kept weeping in a soft voice. "I want Da."

If he could, Thorin would have traded places with Vili in a heartbeat, just so Fili could have his father. The father he needed. Thorin always cherished Fili as though the lad were his own...but he could never be a father. No, that role already belonged to someone who bled in the healer's tent not too far away. One who just about gave his life for a hopeless cause, but continued to fight death for Dis and their son's sake. For their new child.

When Fili's sobs finally resided and started breathing evenly, Thorin started humming the lullaby his own mother had sang to him when he was a child. It was gentle and soothing...Fili drifted off to sleep, laying limp in his uncle's arms. His little face looked angelic in the ember's light.

_My little lionheart._

Thorin kept gazing down at him as his young nephew slept. It wasn't long until he too drifted off, escaping pain and despair in a dreamless slumber for a few short hours.

He dreamed of Frerin, who was smiling and unfazed by any sorrow in the world. It was comforting. It wouldn't be until Thorin woke up that he remembered Frerin was gone and the pain would come back...and he would crave death all over again.

_Live for the child._

_I will try, Frerin. I will try._

* * *

**This chapter was really difficult to write. Fili is just a child and should not have to suffer, but all things considered, he is braver than he give himself credit for. I'd say Fili is a symbol of courage. He's a reason to live for in Thorin's eyes, but even that is proving to be difficult when Thorin feels that he could never be enough for Fili. Not like Vili could be. I feel sorry for them both. I also wanted to show that Fili and Frerin had a relationship before (Frerin as the fun uncle while Thorin was the protective uncle, the same way Dis had viewed her brothers differently), making Thorin realize that with all of his responsibilities as an heir, he had never had enough time with Fili as Frerin did. Obviously, that's going to change.**

**While Fili keeps him anchored, he doesn't realize yet that there is one more special person that will be enough to put Thorin back together. I think you can guess who;)**

**Soon, we'll have a chapter between Fili and his father. There may be a brief flashback.**

**Thank you for all the fans of this story! I'm so happy you all love it and are crying over it. It's a bittersweet and beautiful! Review soon!**


	8. A Night of Misery

**Yeesh! I'm actually wincing at how long it's been since I last updated here. Sorry, folks! I was literally struggling through my last month of school, which was full of papers, projects, and finals, and didn't have time to conjure up a chapter for this. I managed the others, but...okay, enough is enough. I apologize for leaving you hanging off a cliff. I'm not giving up on this story, if you're all worried about that.**

**Thanks you for all the alerts, favs, and reviews! They really inspire me to keep going!**

**Also, for those of you who are Shadow of Mordor fans, I'm writing a fanfic for that if you want to check it out, called "Light in the Shadows."**

**And...ACTION!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Dis feels another wave of pain kick in, and a slight moan escapes her. Her breathing is heavy as she labored, inhaling and exhaling as she remained propped at the edge of the fur bedding, a bowl of hot water placed between her legs. Black hair matted with sweat around her head and her vision was a large blur as her own breathing was muffled sound to her ears.

Her hand kept clutching the rounded bulge of her belly where the baby kicked as fiercely as a warrior, while her other gripped Ari's hand in a tight grip.

Ari had helped pull off her blue dress, which was now drenched with water and blood, until all she wore was her sleeveless white underdress. Almost immediately after Thorin left the tent, Oin had given a mug of tea mixed with spoonfuls of yarrow, meant to slow the bleeding.

Time seemed to have passed. An hour? Two? Dis was too dazed to tell the difference, but the painful labor she endured felt like the entire night. She could barely hear the midwife speaking to her, or Ari's soothing words in her ear as the dwarf maid held the princess from behind to keep her sitting up. Dis had wanted to remain sitting up, claiming it was a more comfortable birthing position for her, even when she felt dizzy. She recalled how she had given birth to Fili in this same position, only it had been out in the wilds, her hands gripping the sturdier hands of her husband, Vili's tender brown eyes gazing deeply into her blue as he coached her...just the two of them...

_Breathe, my love. Breathe. I'm right here. You are doing so well._

_Vili__…_She should be in Ered Luin. She should be birthing in the Blue Mountains, where it was safe and beautiful…..not the the cold, barren fields of Moria, filled with orcs, death, and misery…..Once again, she cursed her grandfather for his selfishness and herself for not fighting harder, loyalty or no. She begged her Maker to be merciful….if not to her, then to her child. If either of them was going to survive this night, it was going to be her babe.

_Please…._

Her belly spasmed as another contraction rose with full force and her breathing quickened faster than ever. She could hear Ari speaking softly to her, coaching her to breathe as she swept escaped hair strands from her face. More tears escaped her eyes. "Vili..." she whimpered.

"It's alright, milady. It's alright..."

"I can't...I c-" Dis gasped, panting. "Tired..." The baby felt like it was coming faster than the last time, but last time she had more energy and was in healthier condition. Her energy was draining rapidly.

"Yes, you can! You can...Oh, Dis, you're doing so well..."

"N-need to push...hurts…need to push…_please_…"

"Not yet, milady….we're not in position yet," the midwife said, and Dis groaned piteously, while Oin came over with newly mixed tea.

"For the pain," he said gently. He placed a hand on the back on Dis' head and placed the mug to her lips. She sipped in two gulp and gagged at the bitter taste, letting out another gasp as she panted. She felt so tired. So tired...Thorin...where's Thorin…

"He's outside, Dis," assured Ari, answering Dis, who had spoken her thoughts aloud. "I'm sure he's still with Fili."

"Fili….oh, Fili..." breathed Dis, closing her eyes to picture her golden-haired son, her little lionheart. She would try to be strong, for him more than anybody. She feared that since the illness weakened her, she would not survive the birth when it came to it. And if Vili did not survive….She gritted her teeth, shunning the thought. Vili will be there. He said he would….at least long enough to see his child. Vili did not break his promises easily. "Vili…." she whispered, and the world started to spin.

Then the fire exploded in her lower abdomen when the child kicked, spearing through her legs with full force. Dis arched her neck and let out an agonized wail, loud enough to shake the tent. The smell of blood filled her nose...her energy was waning...

Darkness blinded her, and she could hear someone screaming her name as she passed out.

* * *

When Fili woke up, he was lying in his bed furs. Blinking his eyes sleepily, he looked around the tent and realized that he was alone. It was still dark out, and there was no sign of Uncle Thorin. He had remembered falling asleep in his uncle's arms, curling up to his chest to seek warmth and comfort, the fire's heat from the stove sending him into a dreamless slumber. The lullaby still lingered in his muddled mind.

Then he remembered. He had begun to wish that his father were here, that Uncle Frerin would be hovering around the tent (Fili still wore the silver hair clasp his uncle gave him)...but he remembered Thorin's words as though they had been said minutes ago. Frerin was gone. He went to the Halls of Mandos, a place where he cannot visit. He was never coming back.

And Vili...his da was hurt. So badly that he didn't want the dwarfling to see him. Thorin told me so. Fili felt a little hurt by not being needed, but more than ever, he was worried. He always knew he was smaller than everyone else, but it had never truly affected him until now. He had never felt so small and helpless, the _need_ to know what is happening that no one will tell him nagging at the very center of his mind.

This was more than just a spark of curiosity. This was pure concern.

Sniffling, Fili lay under his furry covers and shivered. He didn't cry, but stared glassy-eyed up at the ceiling of the tent, watching as shadowy flakes dripped over the flaps, the shadows dancing from the embers' light from the stove. He remembered being excited when the first sign of snow floated from the sky. The caravan of dwarves, both soldiers and merchants alike, had still be traveling on the road to Moria when winter broke from the sky. The little dwarfling had squealed with excitement and leapt from the wagon where his mother had been bed resting, running along the muddy paths of the road to catch the snowflakes until he was scooped up by Thorin.

Thorin had begun giving him a good scolding for the little dwarfling to be running around alone in the cold, surrounded by marching soldiers and trotting ponies where he would likely get trampled on, but then Frerin interfered and chided to his brother to go easy on the lad, for all the lectures should be saved for his mother and father after Fili had his fun.

Convinced by his younger brother's enthusiastic logic, Thorin relented with a small smile and Fili delightfully continued his game of catching snowflakes, joined by Frerin with the older uncle rolling his eyes in the background. The scolding came later from his mother and grandfather, something about being "a poor example of a prince" and "could have caught your death in the cold," but in Fili's mind, the lecture had been worth it. Normally the little dwarfling would have been ashamed of himself for worrying his family like that, but the long road trip had been dull and depressing the whole way, and Fili rarely had time for real fun with all the dwarves ordered into formation. And there was no other children for him to play with. The adventure that his mother and father promised him when they left Ered Luin was not as fun as he imagined.

Far from it. Now, a month later, as he was laying in the tent, the snow piling up and air building up with its frosty chill outside, everyone getting sick, one of his uncles gone, his mother having a baby, his father badly hurt...Fili was miserable! And scared. He had never felt so scared and alone. Where was Thorin?

Flipping off the covers and standing up, Fili trotted to the tent's flap, which was open by a slit, bringing in a slight chill from the frostbite. Peering outside, he was surprised to see dwarves streaming all around, some rushing back and forth while others were leaning on the more lively warriors for support. Pain, grief, and anger was stretched on the face of every dwarf that passed by. Many were armed, wearing the same dwarfish armor that they had dressed themselves for battle early this morning...but they were now covered in blood and dirt. Like Thorin had been, but many were in far worse condition.

"Da," Fili whispered in horror. If he was able to see these dwarves, who already badly hurt from where they just returned from, then it was possibly that his father was worse off. The fear for his father grew stronger than ever, and Fili knew now that he had to go to him. He had to. Not even fearing the temper of his Uncle Thorin was going to stop him.

Five minutes later, Fili had already slipped on his boots, scarf, and threw on his green-gray winter cloak, pulling a hood over his golden head. If he was going to sneak out again, this time he was going to blend in the dark, like those rangers from Vili's stories. Fili had always liked playing ranger (a dwarf ranger, his father teased him playfully), and now was the time to be one for real. To find his da.

Peering out the flap one last time to make sure nobody was there, a couple of dwarves running past while shouting, "We need more bandages!", Fili took the chance and slipped out, running across the snow and slipping in the shadows between the tents so he wouldn't be caught again.

_"Rangers move in shadows," Vili had told him, while tickling his son one night back at home. Little Fili was snuggling in his lap on their sofa, giggling. "They master the art of being invisible, which makes them so sneaky."_

_Fili looked up with wide eyes. "Can I be one, too, Da?"_

_"I thought you wanted to be a miner?" teased Vili, fingering his child's side braid. _

_"I wanna be both!"_

_"You would have to learn how to be sneaky first!"_

_"I will, Da! I'll be sneakier than even Uncle Thorin and Uncle Frerin! Mama, too!"_

_"Oh, your mother, eh?"_

_Nodding. "Uh-huh. Mama's the sneakiest of all!" whispered Fili, as revealing a very big secret._

_Vili smiled and kissed the top of his head. "That, she is," he agreed in a whisper, "and you certainly take after her, my lion."_

If there was one place his father would be, it would where he saw Thorin carrying his mother out the first time Fili had snuck out: Oin's tent.

* * *

Vili was an orphan.

Born in a village residing in the Blue Mountains and began to work as a mining apprentice at only the age of twenty, his parents have been killed during a trader's raid not long afterwards. Their tragic deaths were so sudden to young Vili, a dwarfling nearing the brink of his preteens, that he barely had time to process the rapid change in his life. Most parentless children Vili knew in his lifetime had either lived a life on the streets, cast aside and treated like vermin...he had been fortunate to have a couple of older cousins from his mother's side living nearby and stayed with them while the young golden-haired dwarfling was forced to grow up and start a life for himself. In dealing with his grief, he he worked harder than ever as a miner.

Over the years, the sorrows became memory and Vili started seeing the brighter things in life after while through his hardships. Now in his fifties, he became a hardworking miner of the Blue Mountains, carrying a dwarfish passion for minerals, drinking beer, and games, while enjoying other outlandish things like hunting, gambling, flirting with pretty girls from Dwarf and Men's race alike, and swimming: something not many dwarves were able to learn for their denser bones and wariness of deep waters.

His master from the mining field, Rorin Stonehead, was strict and high-tempered, giving him beating with his belt every now in his younger years when he misbehaved, having the dwarves work ten hours per day to delve into the rock for new minerals while forging new tunnels, but he was never cruel. Vili had thought so when he first became an apprentice, but later learned that Rorin was the representation of a grumpy old grandfather trying to discipline a bunch of lazy dwarflings. Also, he was passionate in his work and lived on the love for stone, like many other dwarves in existence, but more so than others.

All the same, despite the known fact that he was poor and worked extra-hard every day to structure his own life, Vili was happy. He may have his hardships, but he also had friends, a purpose, and a plan. A plan to travel in far distant lands once he had enough money to save. He would see where his travels would lead him, whether to become a hero, a lover, or perhaps a dead man before his adventures began, but either way, Vili was ready to search for a future. Many say that he was still a boy, though he reached his full size at age forty and was currently at an unstable age that involves mood swings and self-conflict, which was probably true, but since Vili had been forced to grow up when his parents were killed, they always sensed a level of wisdom in this odd, golden-haired dwarf lad. Many of the dwarves, and even some humans, were fond of Vili, son of Krili, the color of his hair rare among his race and his reputation as the mischievous but bold-hearted dwarfling who caused a mixture of trouble and service to others hard to dismiss as something ordinary and boring...because ordinary and boring was something Vili was not.

Until those plans of leaving would come to the surface, he had thought the chances in his life in Ered Luin couldn't get any better...until the day when the dwarves of Erebor arrived in Ered Luin.

_Vili had been arranging carts of silver that day, cleansing the flakes of spare rock with a brush while Rorin kept bellowing orders: "Don't get lazy now, lads! One drowsy noon ain't going to excuse the markets from makin' a sale! Master Vili, hurry it up! Traders'll be here soon and that silver better be spot clean when they do!"_

_"Aye, sir! Almost done!" replied Vili, sweeping off the last bit of dust off the glittering minerals before putting it back and rolling off the entire cart with a heavy grunt. Years of labor already had him stronger than the average full-grown dwarf, and he was proud of it._

_The day was fading and the working hours were almost up when he rolled in the last load outside of the tunnels, letting the others handle the rest. Pausing to wipe his brow with a rag, Vili gazed out into the view of the grassy moors surrounding the borders of civilization, the sun about to set behind the mountains. To his surprise, he saw over hundreds of people...no, over hundreds of_ dwarves_ marching over the hills toward the village of Men. Vili never saw so many migrating dwarves in years, ever since the marching movement from the Iron Hills when he was small. _

_His friend, Khelin, a bushy brown-haired dwarf, came beside him, also watching the arrival of the newcomers from a distance, saying, "It's them. Word has gone around that King Thror of Erebor is making a settlement in the Blue Mountains. Looks like the rumors speak true."_

_"Thror," said Vili, wondrously. He too had heard the rumors of Nar, the leader of the Dwarf colony, had received a letter from Thrain, son of Thror, that there would be a large portion of surviving dwarves from Erebor coming from the East. The last they had heard from the royal family was that they resided in the Iron Hills, which had been a year ago."I thought the King Under the Mountain would have preferred the Iron Hills," he said. "Lord Nain is his nephew, right?"_

_"Unless there's still a political competition brewing between the leaders of their kingdoms," scoffed Khelin. "No doubt Nain gained the upper hand and decided to fare for a less complicated ground. Many know Nar and Thror to be old companions, once upon a time."_

_"You make it sound as if their friendship has worn thin," mused Vili, glancing at his mining companion, whom was currently covered in the same layer of dirt as he was. _

_"Well, we can hope for the best, once they reach the village. Either we'll be greeted by pleas for help, or the demands of a mad king," Khelin grumbled._

_"Maybe," shrugged Vili, smirking a little, "though I, for one, am willing to find out how the whole thing plays out. Nar is an honorable and respectable dwarf. If the king and master knew each other, then there should be no hostility."_

_"Doesn't hurt to be prepared, though. A king under gold sickness is a king who'll keep a load for himself, coming from _our_ mines if he is truly down to nothing."_

_"Ered Luin is the best place to have a new start, even for the heirs of Durin. I will not start making judgements until I have seen the proof myself."_

It had not been until days later, in the middle of night while leaving the tavern that he had first seen her. The young raven-haired dwarrow dam with the beautiful sapphire eyes running across the streets in heavy tears, passing by people with her hair streaming behind her like a streaming veil of night. Startled by this first appearance, instantly knowing she must be one of the dwarves from Erebor, he had decided to follow her. They had not gotten far, when she reached the wall of the village, which loomed over the precipice of the cliff above the fields, leaning against it as she sobbed...he had approached her slowly, a little wary of such a young dwarf maiden to be that close to the falling edge in distress. She had to be little more than a child, only a few years younger than him, but still smaller and more slim.

Cautiously, he announced himself from behind, keeping a fair distance, and when she turned around in surprise, fright, and a little anger, he had finally got a good look at her face in the moonlight...and was mesmerized. Young she may be, her face streaked with hot tears and her hair loose from any braids in disarray, but in his eyes she was a goddess. Nothing else mattered but her. Her true beauty came from the regal air that vibrated from her presence with a fiery passion. One look at her and he knew her to be gentle-looking as the moon, but feisty and hot-tempered as the sun.

When he first met her, Vili, son of Krili, had not even known that this crying dwarf maiden was the princess of his kin...

His life had changed a second time that night, but for the better. And he never regretted it. Not even now, fighting to stay alive through the most torturous night of his life.

Vili bit back another groan when he felt the tear from the blade in his lower torso. His hair and entire body was soaked with sweat, his brown eyes unfocused as he kept staring blindly at the tan ceiling of the tent, losing track of time and reality. If anybody looked at him now, his skin would look pale as death. The scent of blood continued to fill his nostrils as waves of hot pain sent spasm over his numbing body. He was so drained, from both energy and blood. His mouth was so dry that his tongue tasted like sandpaper and his throat like it had swallowed cotton, each breath coming out more raspy than before.

Lifting his head slightly with massive effort, he clasped the edge of his blanket with a trembling hand, a dark red and black fabric that covered the blower half of his body, and weakly lifted the flap. The wool began to peel from his sticky skin, causing him to wince from the extra sting it caused. Beneath the quilt was a pile of bundled sheets wrapped against the wound, already soaked completely with his blood, not a hint of white left. Then shifting a bundle slightly, seeing the knife's protrusion into his own body unmoved, he let out a slight whimper when see black and yellow ooze from the crimson. The putrid smell alone spoke for him. It was infected. Though Oin tried to clean it before he went to tend to Dis at Vili's insistence, it had never been enough.

Head falling back on the pillow, Vili dropped the bundled and pulled the quilt back up before his heavy arm fell limp at his side. Still struggling to breathe after many hours, he started coughing again. Tasting acidic copper in his mouth, he knew the lapping liquid in his lungs was blood and sucked in deep, painful breaths. His eyes teared up from the agony, but he made no sound except his breathing. Every part of his physical being was tempted to just pull the knife out of his body and just end the pain, let himself bleed out faster, make the fire burning right through his middle go away for good...but stubbornness would not let him. The undying love for his family burned more than any wound he ever received, even this one.

He knew he was dying. He knew there was nothing anybody could do about it now except quicken the process, but first he was going to see his child. If he would just make until morning, Fili would be awake and Dis would have the baby by then. He prayed to Mahal that she would be there as well, weakened but alive. He would see them one last time...one last time...Tears filled his eyes, and he choked on a sob at the thought.

He did not want to leave them. It was the last thing he wanted to do. He was terrified that he would pass out, alone in this tent, and never wake up...never get a chance to-

There was movement at the far side, and Vili froze. After a moment of process the change in the air, he became distantly aware that he was no longer alone in the tent, but the newcomer was silent. Blinking away the blurriness in his vision, he moved his head sideway to search for the newcomer. "Is...Is somebody there?" he rasped. "Who...?" He paused to catch his breath and shifted his head slightly until finding the slit of the tent.

There was a tiny figure shaping his line of sight, hazy and frozen from where it stood. Blinking rapidly, Vili narrowed his eyes. His sight began to clear with focus as the figure became more visible. When it did, Vili thought it was an illusion. Something from the deepest part of his mind conjuring tricks from the deepest desires of his heart.

Two feet tall, bright gold hair glowing like a candlelight and wide, innocent sapphire eyes staring back at him, clearly in shock. So small and yet so angelic.

And so real. Vili stared at his beloved dwarfling across the sanctum. Then, the cold numbness in his body began to feel with warmth as he felt a smile light his face. His breath ragged, he lifted his left arm and reached a trembling hand toward this beautiful child, willing him to come forward, longing to touch him and confirm his hopes to be true.

"Fili..." he said softly, still reaching out, trying not to sound desperate. He tried to hold back his fear. He did not want to scare his son any further.

His smile wavered from the pain when his child didn't move, but Vili kept pleading quietly and as lovingly as possible, "Fili..._inudoy*_...come here…please...Fili..."

* * *

_*Inudoy = son_

**So here we are. Fili found his father, and he is not liking what he seeing. Not at all. If you have read "The Lost Dunedain," Fili recalled this final moment with his father from the chapter 13 (or 12) "Windows of the Past," more than seventy years later, all grown up. I'm feeling emotional now. How did you like Vili's flashback? There will be more in the future, but in others' POV.**

**Have you seen Titanic? Well, I recently watched it on Netflix and let's just say I felt a little inspired for the romance between Dis and Vili:)**

**Thorin was called over by Balin and Dwalin, who arrived in camp with a bunch of wounded soldiers, also wheeling in some of the dead, including Frerin and Thror. Then there is also Nain, who is father of Dain Ironfoot. **

**Fili was asleep, Thorin must have thought his nephew would sleep right through everything and would get his tasks done before the dwarfling woke up. It was a mistake Thorin made to leave him alone, torn between family and duty in his own grief, but if he hadn't made it and everyone else wasn't so distracted, Fili would never have went to find his father. It's a bittersweet event, but mostly bitter. No child should lose a father so young!**

**School is almost over and I'll try to bring a new chapter soon! Lots of love and stay strong!**

**Your reviews are the best:) Keep them coming!**


	9. Promise Me

**This chapter is sad, but it's one of the most important parts of the story. Good-byes and promises must be made, so excuse my tears as I force a certain little dwarfling's view to change slightly forever. It will not only change Fili's life, but Thorin's, as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

"Is...Is someone there?" rasped Vili, his face turning slightly with searching eyes. "Who...?"

Fili stood at the tent's entrance in his snow-powdered cloak, frozen, staring at his wounded father. He was lying down on a mat, covered from the lower half up to his bare chest with a thick, crimson-colored quilt, but he could see the hint of cloth and bandages appearing at the edge of his torso. His skin was deathly pale, beaded with sweat that soaked his long, dark blond locks. His normally cheerful brown eyes were now drained and dull...but when his gaze landed on the small dwarfling, a spark of recognition lit in Vili's eyes.

Then a smile slowly lit his face. His arm slide in his son's direction. "Fili..."

Still, Fili remained paralyzed when watching Vili smile weakly at the sight of him and lift a trembling hand in his direction, his breaths heavy and raspy. "Fili...inudoy..." he whispered, "come here...please...Fili..."

The pleading in his father's voice finally made Fili blink out of his reverie. Shaking, he finally took one baby step forward. As he slowly walked forward, his blood never felt so chilled. The fear at the the sight of his wounded father shook him to the core, bringing a heavy lump in his throat. The air in the tent weighed heavily with the smell of herbs and medicine mixed with a stuffy, sour odor that turned Fili's little tummy and brought acid in his mouth. Looking around the indisde of the healer's tent, there were water bowls filled with red, white strips of fabric covered in blood scattered, and in the corner of his eye, near the sacks of washcloths and jars, a pile of clothes and chain mail lay tattered and dirtied, dried with grit and blood.

_Blood._

The smell...it stank of something Fili had never smelled before. Worse than bad meat. Was that what blood really smelled like? It made him feel sick. He shivered, a whimper sounding within him.

"Fili?"

Vili's soft voice made brought Fili's gaze back, his blue eyes now filling with tears as his young mind began to process what he was seeing.

Fili remembered when it was only this morning that he had last seen his father. After saying farewell to Uncle Frerin and Uncle Thorin, the little dwarfling went up to Vili, who only picked him up and lifted his up high in the air, making the child squeal with delight.

_"Again! Again!" squealed Fili happily, when brought down._

_When Vili swung his little son high again, Fili holding out in stubby arms like wings, father and son laughed together, Dis watching with a teary smile behind them. There had been shed tears between embraces and farewells, farewells and blessings exchanged before the Dwarf Army of King Thror would depart. The sight of Vili picking his cheerful, bright-haired child lifted everyone's moods, forgetting momentarily that he was heading off to war._

_When Vili pulled the child to his chest, Fili wrapped his little arms around his father's neck, burying his face in his mane. His strong arms and larger heartbeat surrounding his body was comforting. Fili snuggled closer, savoring that warmth until he was certain Vili would come back by the end of the day, like from his work in the mines at the Blue Mountains. _

_"Be good to your mother," murmured Vili, still hugging his son. He ran a large hand over Fili's little mane. "I need you to take care of each other while I'm gone."_

_"I will, Da," squeaked Fili. "I promise."_

_Vili pulled back to face him. He was smiling, but it was sad. He ran his fingers over the child's golden hair, which bore two braids and Frerin's silver clasp, trailing down his soft, baby face. Wide blue eyes twinkled back at him, his smile innocent and sunny. "You possess the heart of a warrior, my lion," he said softly, brown eyes shining with pride and love. "Be brave, son, and remember that I love you. Always."_

_Fili nodded, his little hand reaching to touch his father's cheek. "I love you, too, Adad," he whispered, as if he were telling a secret._

_Vili's eyes were shining when leaned to kiss the side of Fili's face, the dwarfling giggling when his braided mustache ticking his cheeks. When Fili gets bigger and grew a beard, he planned on braiding his own just like his da's. _

_When Fili was finally placed down, he looked up with curious gaze to watch his father and mother kiss one last time, both of them trying to be strong for the other. Vili then placed his hands over Dis' rounded pregnant stomach and knelt down, whispering to it briefly before placing a kiss in the middle for the unborn child, his wife's hands running over his long hair with affection. She had closed her eyes to savor the moment, a tear finally escaping down her cheek._

_Fili had been confused of why everyone was so sad. Dwarves were fighters, he had been taught. Uncle Thorin told him to be strong, Uncle Frerin asked him to hold on to his clasp, and Vili told him to be good to Dis.. All of this while they were gone. But they were coming back, Fili thought confidently, as he watched his da, two uncles, grandfather, and great-grandfather march off with hardened looks in the army, Dis' arm wrapping around his little shoulders as they watched with the servants._

_They always did._

But they didn't. Only Thorin and Vili...and the latter didn't have that much time left.

When Fili was within reach of him, his father's hand touched him, tears were finally falling from his eyes. Shaking fingers closed around his little arm. "Fili..." whispered Vili again, a tear running down his face as his eyes watched his son.

With a broken sob, Fili finally knelt down beside his father and threw his arms around his neck. "Da," he whimpered, hugging him tightly.

Vili grunted and clenched his teeth in pain, but he wrapped an arm around Fili's little form. He pressed his nose in the child's bright, soft hair, feeling his little heartbeat fluttering close against his chest. For the first time all evening, since before he was stabbed, he forgot about the pain he fought and felt some warmth seep through his shivering body. "Oh, my boy," he murmured.

"Da," sobbed Fili in Vili's hair, "You're hurt! Are you sick, too?"

"I've...been better," breathed Vili, chuckling a little while tightening his hold on Fili before moving his arm. "Let...me look at you..." Fili lifted his head, tears rolling down his cheeks. Slightly dazed, Vili weakly lifted a hand and cupped the little dwarfling's face, brushing away the tears with his thumb. His entire head seemed to fit in his entire hand.

Afraid, Fili began to cry harder. Heartbroken, Vili took another struggling breath while caressing his precious little son's face. "Shh...don't cry, my lion...don't cry...Please, don't be sad…I'm alright…..Come here…stay with me….just for a minute….please, stay…."

Fili wiped his red nose and sniffled, but when seeing Vili's pleading brown eyes, the little one nodded before carefully lying down beside his father, whose arm wrapped around his little body in a warm embrace. Fili's head pillowed on the dying dwarf's broad shoulder as he snuggled close to his father's bare chest, taking in his familiar warmth and trying to ignore the sour scent on him. In this view, the dwarfling could see the black and red stains beneath the bandages, cloth, and quilt that was attempted to remain covered. Trembling, he tilted his face to look up at his father with trembling lips, trying to seek comfort in his wise brown eyes.

Even when crying, his little Fili seemed to glow in Vili's eyes.

He was so small. So beautiful. So perfect. His mother's sapphire eyes looked back at him with such unconditional love and innocence, also with naked fear and confusion, that it broke his heart that his Fili had to see him like this and deeply regretted knowing that this will probably scar the young dwarfling for the rest of his life. But Vili did not regret him being here. Selfishly, he could not bring himself to regret this final moment with his child, to see his face and look into his eyes one more time. To say good-bye...for not many have that luxury.

Perhaps it was Mahal's will to provide him that chance, and he will not waste the final moments he was granted with his family breaking down in sorrow, pain, and grief. No, this will make his boy stronger, Vili thought, and he will be sure he moves on with happiness.

One day this little dwarfling will grow into a big and strong dwarf, healthy, happy, and wise. _A Dwarf Prince. A King._

"Uncle Thorin said you were going," whispered Fili. "He said that you got hurt so badly that you're gonna go like Uncle Frerin."

Vili winced at the mention of Frerin, that Thorin already explained to Fili what happened, though he didn't know the whole story. Gazing into his son's eyes, Vili nodded sadly. "Aye," he breathed.

Fili whimpered, another fat tear running down his nose. "I'm scared, Da! I don't want you to go! Please don't leave me, Da!"

_I'm scared, too. _Vili slowly shook his head, faintly smiling, though his own eyes filled with tears of pain. "I don't want to leave either, son," he whispered, as he shifted his other hand across his chest to brush his fingers lightly over Fili's cheek. "Mahal knows...that I never want...to leave you...but our Maker is calling for me, Fili...I am being called...to the Halls of Mandos...where I shall be waiting for you...when you have grown...old and gray...with children of your own...and your children's children..." His voice cracked as he watched Fili's little face become more pained. The knife in his stomach burned again, causing Vili's breath to get caught momentarily and he closed his eyes for a moment. When he managed to catch his breath, fighting away the pain with tiring strength, he opened his eyes to meet Fili's scared expression. "You are…such a good dwarf, Fili…you are going….to be a great king one day..." Fili let out a broken sob at this, shaking his head in denial as he shut his eyes to bring more tears, but Vili continued with a trembling smile, "...and such a wonderful big brother."

Fili looked up at this with wide, teary eyes. He looked scared and desperate, but didn't say anything, as his father whispered, "Never forget who you are, Fili. You are brave...selfless, and kind...you are so strong...and smart...and one day be surrounded...by many dams...to win your heart. I...I am going...to miss the future you will have, to watch you...you and your brother...or sister...grow up into fine dwarves..."

"Da….." whimpered Fili, pleadingly. _I'm not brave! _he wanted to scream. _I'm too small and scared! I'm not strong, either! I don't know what to do! Don't leave me, Da! I don't wanna be alone!_

"...but I will always be with you...even if you can't see me...I will be watching you both...and your mother...forever," whispered Vili, gently. "Fili...at best, I will only...get to see your brother...or sister...once before I go...j-just once..." His voice croaked at that, another tear escaping his eye, making Fili shiver, though Vili gazed at him, full of love and grief. "But you...y-you will have your whole lives together. H-He...or she...will need you, Fili...you will n-need each other…no matter what. Your sibling and your mother….promise me...P-Promise you'll take care of them, Fili..." Vili's voice wavered between his rasps as the pain flared from the knife wound, draining his energy, but his dark eyes never left Fili's blue. "Promise me..." he breathed again.

Fili nodded, pressing his lips together. "I promise," he said, voice trembling. His eyes hardened, as though resolving the promise within himself to remember and keep close to his heart. Though he has yet to meet the new addition to the family, he will keep it. Not just for his father, but for himself. Until his dying breath. In that moment, Fili had never looked or felt more grown up….and at the same time, never felt more terrified of breaking this vow. "I promise, Da," he croaked. "I'll be the best big brother ever! I promise!"

Vili smiled and even laughed a little, though they came out in wet coughs. "I know you will….." He gently stroked his son's beautiful face with calloused fingers, his tear-streaked face seeming frighteningly paler than before and his breaths coming out more raspy. "Remember…..that you are _good_, inudoy," he whispered, almost fiercely, his eyes shining wetly. "I….am so proud of you, my lionheart...You and your mother...are the light and treasure of my life...in this world and the next...You are the best thing I ever did. _The best thing….of my life._"

Though more tears came, Fili managed to smile up at him. _There he is, _Vili thought with a lighter heart. It was a wonderful sight. There was some of the bright, smiling little dwarfling he raised from birth, even though his eyes were not as cheery. Sniffing, Fili placed a small hand on his father's dirtied face, his tiny warm fingers brushed a braid in his mustache, and whispered in his baby voice, "I love you, Adad."

Vili's heart swelled with so much pride and love that it bled more than his burning knife wound. Swallowing hard from the tears and blood in his lungs, Vili brushed a strand of hair from his child's face and breathed, "I love you, too, my Fili...more than anything." His voice broke at that. He then leaned over, pulling his son close to press his lips on top his head into a kiss, closing his eyes as he breathed into Fili's sweet, familiar scent. Hot tears of pain and love fell into his soft, golden hair. _More than anything._

Hiding his fear, Fili snuggled into his father's chest, taking in the feverish warmth for comfort, not realizing that his own warmth was giving comfort to the dying Vili, who wrapped his shivering arm around the little dwarfing like he was the only anchor to this world and to his still-beating heart. They would both savor each other's presence while there was little time left.

"Don't leave me, Da," wept Fili softly in his chest, sounding so small.

"Oh, Fili….." Vili said softly, hugging him as close as possible to his heart, before finally breathing a promise in his hair, "Never."

Though they had not realized it, Thorin stood at the entrance of the tent, watching in solemn silence as father and son would embrace each other one last time.

* * *

**How's it going? Doing okay? This poignant moment was purely for Fili and Vili. Thorin will get to speak with Vili next, meaning there is more than one promise to make. At least Fili got to say goodbye to his father, though it will be a part of him for the rest of his life.**


	10. Vows and Confessions

**Ah, the time gaps just keep getting better and better. Sorry to leave you hanging, but everything is still in tow. Spinning in or out of control, but everything will be alright...more or less. Who am I kidding? This is sad...but soon there will be some joy.**

**I'm imagining the music from the movie The Crow called "Rain Forever" for this scene. It's sad and beautiful.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

_"__Don't leave me, Da," wept Fili in his chest, sounding so small._

_"__Oh, Fili..." Vili said softly, hugging him as close as possible to his heart, before finally breathing a promise in his hair, "Never."_

_Though they had not realized it, Thorin stood at the entrance of the tent, watching in solemn silence as father and son would embrace each other one last time._

Thorin had only left Fili in the tent alone for an hour, laying the sleeping dwarfling in his bed furs before stepping outside to get some air, only to realize with a start that the army of dwarves-or what was left of them-were arriving back to camp. His duties had pulled him away so suddenly that there was no time to think. He found Balin and Dwalin, ordering servants and soldiers all around to escort the wounded to tents or open fields for the healers to gather for treatment. Soon after, he ran into Dain, whom Thorin learned was now the new leader of the Iron Hill dwarves and gave his sympathies to his cousin for the death of his father. After a whole hour of exchanging reports and condolences, and stopping by a healer through Balin's insistence to have the small injury in his side treated, Thorin rushed back to the tent where Fili was sleeping...only to find his little nephew missing.

In a state of panic, Thorin rushed out the tent and told Balin and Dwalin to help him look for Fili without causing a state of panic. Balin was the first to ask Thorin where the little one would go, and that made Thorin realize with a start: to Vili. If there was anywhere his nephew wanted to go so badly, it was to see if his father was alright.

Feeling sick, Thorin ran to Oin's healing tent where he knew Vili was still laid in, Balin and Dwalin following close behind. When they reached it, Thorin told them to wait outside before he peeked through the flap and found Fili lying next to the wounded Vili, who now looked paler than Thorin last seen him. Father and son both had tears in their eyes as they spoke quietly to one another. The air smelled of ointments and Vili's blood.

Thorin felt his eyes mist up, his heart throbbing in his throat as he stepped further into the tent when Vili made Fili promise to be a good big brother to the new baby. When they whispered to love to one another. Thorin closed his eyes in pain as Vili and Fili lay there in silence, not saying anything else. Vili was as brave as his brother, Frerin, in his last moments.

When minutes had passed, Thorin let out a shuddering breath and opened his eyes, finding that Vili was looking his direction, his arm still wrapped around little Fili. His teary brown eyes were filled with anguish and resignation, but also love and gratefulness. Thorin realized now that Vili needed to see his son. To say goodbye.

He was suddenly glad that Fili disobeyed him and escaped the tent. He couldn't find the heart to lecture the dwarfling about it afterwards. What was done was done. Five year-old Fili was braver than Thorin had ever imagined.

Thorin then cleared his throat gently, and Fili looked up, his teary blue eyes widening when seeing his uncle. The little dwarfling looked away nervously, probably expecting his stern uncle to lecture him about running away again, but Thorin only shook his head and kneeled down beside them.

"Fili?" he said gently, placing a hand on his nephew's head, brushing hair out his face.

Fili looked up, his lip trembling. "I'm sorry, Uncle Thorin," he mumbled, before hiccuping.

"No, lad...don't be. Not for this." Thorin smiled sadly. "I should have known that there would be no stopping you." Fili smiled back, and Vili chuckled while coughing.

"How...is Dis?" rasped Vili, when catching his breath.

Thorin shook his head. "I don't know yet. She is still in the tent. I imagine it will be soon. That you will be a..." _Father. _The word was numb on his tongue when he looked Vili in the eyes with sorrow and Vili nodded sadly, but gave a little smile before wincing in pain.

Balin had then entered the tent, followed by Dwalin, both more somber when seeing Vili. When Vili saw them, Balin bowed his head to Vili. "We had hoped to see you, Vili," he croaked. "We had hoped that...I am sorry, laddie."

Vili gave the barest shake of his head. "It was...no one's fault...but my own," he said, smiling sadly. "I just...wasn't quick enough..."

"No," said Balin, tears in his eyes. "This battle should never have happened...we should have never attacked Moria, filled with orcs as it was, for the price of cold mithril...but you have fought like a true protector among his people. We can never thank you enough for that, my prince."

Though Vili had no royal blood, he was as good a prince as any other. Even better, thought Thorin. To think that a few years ago, Thorin would have still been too stubborn to agree with it. That just because a lowly miner of the Blue Mountains married his sister, it doesn't make him a prince among dwarves. Now...Thorin could not have agreed more. Vili was ten times the dwarf he was, and his son will grow up to be the same.

"Thank you, sons of Fundin," breathed Vili. "For...your guidance...your friendship..." He then looked over at Dwalin. The large dwarf warrior's brown eyes were wet, but he said nothing. There were no words to be said. He merely nodded his head toward the blond miner, who nodded back. Fili, who was snuggled against his chest, looked like he was about to fall asleep from dried tears in his eyes.

"Alright," sighed Thorin, stroking Fili's hair. "It's time that he returns to bed."

"Don't wanna leave," protested Fili sleepily.

"He's right, son..." whispered Vili sadly, while Fili looked up to meet his gaze. "It's far...past...your bedtime...and I need...to talk to your uncle...You need rest...before meeting your...the new baby...Can you...Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Da," croaked Fili, another fat tear escaping his eye, but then he smiled brightly. "I'll be the best big brother ever."

Vili nodded, before kissing Fili's forehead. Then when lying back, Thorin started to help a sleepy Fili stand back up when Vili lifted his hand until it cupped Fili's soft cheek. He wanted his son to remember this, that he loved his boy with everything he had and hoped that this will be enough to give him strength in the future. The miner studied every detail of the child's being: his glowing baby face, his small frame, his little hands, his bright golden hair that lit like the sun, and his mother's beautiful sapphire blue eyes that twinkled with childlike innocence, shimmering with sadness and many joys like the ripples of the sea, and the hidden strength of Durin...Even now, as he bled on the mat, he found it hard to believe that he helped create this beautiful little dwarfling. He would miss watching him grow up.

He was so proud of him. His perfect son. His baby boy. His little prince...

"My little lionheart," breathes his father, smilingly lovingly through his pain.

Trembling, Fili leaned into his father's palm one more time with his eyes closed, as if to savor whatever warmth was left in Vili for him to cherish in his mind forever. Then, slowly Thorin pulled him away and lifted his nephew into his arms, hugging him close to his chest as the little one rested his sleepy head, starting to fall asleep. Vili watched them with agonized tears running down his face feeling the empty spot where his son was, and his head fell back with a grunt.

Balin stepped forward, holding out his arms to Thorin. "I'll take him back, laddie," he said softly. "You and Dwalin stay here."

"Thank you, Balin," whispered Thorin, kissing the top of the now sleeping Fili's head before passing him over to the old dwarf. "Don't leave him alone. Please."

"You need not worry," assured Balin, cradling Fili. "He won't leave my sight."

After watching Balin leave with Fili, Dwalin stood next to entrance with his arms crossed, his stoic face forced. Nodding in thanks to him, Thorin turned back around to Vili, who was still still struggling for breath with the knife still stuck in his torso beneath the blanket. His brown eyes were hazed with delirium. "Thorin..."

"Shh, Vili," said Thorin. "Save your strength."

"There is not...much left to save...my friend," said Vili. He winced and shifted, before breathing out in a strangled tone, "I have wanted...to ask to two things of you...a promise...and your forgiveness..."

"Forgiveness?" Thorin frowned. "What possibly for?"

"For Frerin," croaked Vili, swallowing as a tear ran down the side of his face. "We...We were fighting together...against an orc...w-we were both knocked down...but the orc was...coming for me...and Frerin jumped in between us...the orc stabbed him instead of me..." Thorin's blood chilled at this when he recalled the huge orc holding Frerin up, impaled with its sword for all to see, before tossing him down the cliff like garbage. Then he remembered Vili tackling the orc while Thorin went to hold his dying brother.

"I-I tried to avenge him...but I merely wounded the monster before...before he too stabbed me...where you can see..." He coughed. "He was going...to-to torture me, kill me slowly...but I was saved...by a Ranger in a skull mask..."

"What?"

"It was him, Thorin," rasped Vili, his eyes darkening. "The dwarves...in Ered Luin...call him Udrig-Rakhas...the orcs...personal assassin...for the service of evil...of Azog...by others, he is the Hunter...because he has hunted and killed many...for decades now...He is a servant of the orcs...and yet he beheaded...Frerin's murderer..._my_ murderer...a spawn of Azog...before he would touch me again..." He chuckled bitterly. "Of all things to thank...for my being here...I have to thank _him. _A murderer...and I am perhaps...the first to see any good...in that man-orc..."

"Perhaps, or perhaps he was merely not interested in you, and you got fortunate," growled Thorin. Then he took a deep breath to calm down before taking Vili's hand. "You are not at fault, khazash. If you truly respect my brother, then respect that he died protecting his best friend. It was reckless and stupid, but Frerin always followed his heart more than his head."

Vili's face very pale and he licked his dry lips. "I failed to grant him that wish..."

Thorin looked down at him sadly. "Would you have me lose another brother?"

Vili smiled up at him, squeezing his hand. "There was a time...when you would rather...shave your beard than...call me your brother..."

"Much has changed. I still regret all the years I had held any resentment towards you. For envy, for a bitter grudge…..I only hope your forgiveness for my hardened heart still stands."

"Aye….of course it does…"

Then his smile became strained. "Thorin," he said pleadingly, "will you look after them? My children...Dis…I know….you will be the next king…..of your people….but you will be all...they have now...please..."

Thorin nodded, swallowing. "They will always have me," he breathed, his eyes starting to blur with tears. "I know my responsibilities. I know the burdens that will grow heavier in my conscience...but I have always taken care of my sister and your son is like my own. I can never be a father to your children...but I swear to you, I will raise and protect them with every fiber of my being. They will be loved, protected, and formed into fine, healthy dwarves." Thorin looked him in the eye and whispered, "One day when I will see Erebor claimed, Fili will be the greatest king in generations to come. The Lion of Durin. He will be your legacy, Vili, son of Krilli."

Vili nodded, and whispered, "Just be good to them...I ask for nothing more. Take care of them...Be a father to them...until we reunite...in peace...my brother...my king..." He grasped Thorin's hand more firmly to express his sincerity. His breath caught and laid back to keep fight, whimpering slightly. "Don't let me sleep yet...until I see them..."

Thorin nodded, struggling to hold back his tears. "You will see your babe," he croaked. "You will see them soon...just hold on..."

The flaps suddenly burst open, startling Dwalin into lifting his axe at the intruder, causing Miss Ari to screech slightly in alarm.

"Durin's beard, lass!" exclaimed Dwalin, lowering his axe and Thorin jumped to his feet, his heart pounding.

"Ari, is Dis alright?" he asked hoarsely. "What's going on? Tell me!"

The dwarrow dam saw in him, relief appearing momentarily in her features, before she merely just rushed around him to collect more towels, saying with a tremble in her voice, "My lord, thank Mahal you're here! You must come with me!"

Thorin grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Tell me what's wrong! Is it the baby?" he demanded, fear stabbing his heart when seeing Ari's expression. "Is Dis-"

Ari shook her head, pulling away while holding the towels in one hand, while running her other through a collection of flasks before selecting one. "She passed out in the middle of labor, just woke up five minutes ago, but the midwife said there's a breach, making the birth harder, and Oin told me to..." She looked up at Thorin pleadingly. "Dis is sick, Thorin. She's very weak...delirious and...and against all protocol, I believe she needs the strength of a family member to help her through. She calls out for her husband, but then she calls out for you..."

Ari reached over and grabbed his arm urgently. "She needs _you,_ Thorin. Now."

* * *

**Fili said good-bye to his father, and now Thorin has made a promise of his own. He will be there for his family more now, even if his duties are going to make it harder. You all know the Bible phrase, "The Lord giveth, and the Lord Taketh?" That's the next chapter. I'll update soon.**


	11. Life and Death

**Prepare for our new arrival:)**

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

Thorin's heart was pounding when he hastily rushed with Ari back to Thror's tent. Ari's words still echoed in his mind like a nighmare: _She passed out in the middle of labor...midwife said there's a breach, making the birth harder...Dis is sick...She's very weak...She need you, Thorin. Now..._

_Please, Mahal! Please!_ He couldn't lose Dis. She and Vili weren't the only ones who were in a weak state. If they both died at the same time...along with the child...Thorin feared he wouldn't have the strength to keep his promises to either of them. To take care of Fili, let alone be a leader of his people. _Stop, _he told himself. _Focus. Dis needs you. Just be her strong, older brother. Like always. _Easier said than done. Panic kept scratching at the barriers of Thorin's composure as they neared the king's tent, Dis cries sounding from inside.

As they burst through the tent, the inside was stuffy with heat. Dis was lying on her back now, her black hair soaked with sweat, damping around her body, and her skin was very pale. Her hands were clutching the furs beneath her, her face visibly contorted with pain and exhaustion as the midwife crouched beside her, probing her heaving, rounded belly. Between her legs was the bowl of water, which was now red with her blood. Oin knelt on the other side, still waiting, when he looked up from the cool air that blasted into the tent.

"Oh, good! Miss Ari, bring the-_Thorin?!" _exclaimed Oin, eyes widening at the arrival of the Dwarf Prince. "You cannot be in here!"

"Thorin?" mumbled Dis in her daze.

"I understand your ways, but I told Miss Ari to bring me here if there was something wrong," snapped Thorin, stomping over to reach Dis, but Oin stood up, holding up a hand, before glaring at Ari.

"Miss Ari, the men are not to be present during childbirth, unless he be a healer!" scolded Oin.

"Dis needs family with her," argued Ari. "She has been calling for Vili or Thorin over and over! This may help her!"

"It's bad luck! Now just because my brother fancies you-"

"With all due respect, Master Oin," interrupted Ari, while laying down the towels in a pile before holding the flask out to him, "we are already suffering plenty of bad luck as it is, so how does this make it any different? Dis is weakening and it is from something that none of your remedies can help with! Let this one aside!"

Thorin looked Oin in the eye. "Step aside, let me be with my sister, and do your job," he growled at Oin, before adding with more respect, "Please."

Dis groaned loudly in the back.

Oin then threw his arms up in exasperation and then snatched the bottle from Ari's hands. Taking that as a yes, Thorin nodded and rushed to kneel at Dis' side. "Dis," he said worriedly, brushing the hair strands from her sweaty face. She seemed out of it, so Thorin took her hand and repeated her name until her eyes found him.

"Thorin..." she whimpered, panting. "Is...Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine," soothed Thorin. "You are doing fine. I'm right here."

"Vili...?"

"Is waiting for you. I was just with him. Fili, as well. Balin is with him."

"Hurts..."

"I know. I know, namadith. Just...Just breathe."

The next contraction came and Dis screamed, gripping his hand tightly. Scared to see his little sister in so much pain, Thorin looked sharply at the midwife, who was still feeling around Dis' protruding belly. "Do something," he snapped, as Dis groaned a curse.

"Please, please..." moaned Dis, to no one in particular.

The midwife shook her head, pressing her lips. "The baby is breeched, meaning the birth will be harder. Oin says the tea will calm her, but all we can do is coach her through the process. My lady," she then said to Dis, "you are doing so well. Breathe now. It will be over soon. Do you need to change position?"

Dis nodded weakly. Then she started lift her head to sit up, gritting her teeth, and Thorin instantly moved over to push her upwards and sat behind her until she leaned against his chest, still breathing. Trying to calm his own heart, he wrapped one arm around her while her hand nearly crushed his own. How he would have given anything to take his sister's pain and make it his own….but all he could do is help her through it. Ari arranged the towels around the bowl of water before moving to Dis' other side, wiping her face with a cloth. "It's alright, Dis..." she whispered. "Breathe in and breathe out."

Oin then hurried over, stirring another cup. He held it up to Dis' lips. "Drink this."

"What is it?" asked Thorin hoarsely, as Dis reluctantly started slurping up the tea.

"Yarrow, added with a little niphredil to sooth the pain," said Oin. "I gave some to her earlier to slow the bleeding. Another dose at this point should help." Dis finished the tea and let out a cough in disgust before writhing in pain. Oin looked to the midwife, who was looking in between Dis' open legs, before glancing up and nodding.

"Alright, my lady," she said, nodding. "It's time to push."

Dis gasped as the fire stabbing her pelvis grew, spearing between her legs where she felt water and blood gush, but she also felt her babe move. She recalled again the birth of Fili, in the middle of the forest with her husband while berry collecting, too far out to reach the nearest village on time, who had no choice but to help her deliver their child himself...

_Vili visibly tried to remain calm, as encouraged Dis through her labors against a tree, clutching her rounded belly with one hand and Vili's hand with the other. Dis was a strong woman. She still little more than a girl after they had married, but her experiences in the wild and her feisty spirit already made her stronger than most men. _

_Another contraction, feeling the child kick fiercely in her lower section, and Dis grunted a curse, trying so hard not to scream. _

_Vili kissed her hand. "Breathe, my love. Breathe..." If his hands weren't so sturdy, she would have crushed his grip._

_"I am breathing, you...you oliphaunt!" snapped Dis as she panted. The contractions were getting shorter and shorter very quickly. She felt something large move inside her, causing a fire ball to burn within, when in reality the life within was a little babe. _

_"Oliphaunt?" Vili joked, despite his worries. _

_Dis moaned and moved her head to meet his gaze in distress. "Not you, the babe," she whined, and then grunted as it kicked again in her midsection. "AH! Oh, Aule! I'm going to die...from this giant!"_

_"You're not going to die, my love!" said Vili firmly, though his voice trembled a little. "You're doing fine! Here..." He gave her a drink of water from his skin flask, and even poured some over her to cool down, and Dis sighed. Vili then stroked her belly soothingly, feeling movement beneath his palm._

_"It was a good thing I went after you," said Vili, his tone now serious. "You should have not ventured too far, especially when you're so late in this condition..."_

_"I know, I know!" Dis gritted her teeth and glared at her husband. "You told me ten times already!" She grunted from another kick in the lower region and then huffed harder, staring upwards at the tree canopies. "But...Vili? I have a...confession to make..."_

_"What is it?"_

_Dis then gave him a strained smile, her blue eyes filled with tears. "This place is perfect," she panted, "to welcome our child...into the world...perfect to me..."_

_Vili smiled back and stroked her face. "I agree, amralime," he murmured, "although I would have preferred a proper healer or two with us, at least."_

_Dis laughed, and then suddenly lurched and let out a cry. Vili jumped in alarm and then moved quickly between Dis' legs, still gripping her hand as he lifted her wet, bloodstained skirts to peek. His eyes widened. "I see the top of the head."_

_"What? Really?" Dis sounded breathless and fearful through her pained groans._

_Vili nodded, his own breathing quickening as he lifted her skirt further upward until her knees bared and spread her legs wider apart, before propping one foot on his shoulder. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but instinct told him that this was right. "Okay, okay, Dis. I think we're ready to push."_

_Breathing more quickly, Dis shook her head as tears escaped her eyes, looking frightened now, but Vili said more firmly and more desperately, "Dis, you need to push!"_

_"Don't let our baby die! My love, don't let me hurt our babe…AHH!" gasped Dis tearfully, as another contraction spasmed and her hand moved protectively over her swollen abdomen as if her next move would damage her child._

_"You're won't, Dis! The baby will be fine, and so will you, I promise!" said Vili, looking her in the eye. Biting her lip, Dis nodded, placing her trust in her One. He gripped her leg, placing a hand on her belly. Dis grappled at the tree's roots with both hands in a death grip before clenching her jaw with determination, blue eyes never leaving his. When he nodded, she began to push, her muscles straining with effort as a scream escaped through her teeth._

_Ten minutes slowly went by as Dis kept pushing and collapsing with exhaustion, a sweating Vili still gripping her legs as he told her with blazing eyes, "Okay...okay, the head's almost out. Deep breaths, Dis. That's it, that's it...now _push!"

_Dis inhaled from the next contraction and then strained her muscles to push, feeling the babe move slowly downward, expanding her insides painfully. She tried so hard not to despair, to not pass out. She wished her mother was with her, alive and supportive. She wished this pain would end. _Mahal, please let this pain end!

_She gasped and her head fell back, breathing heavily as she cried from the agony stretching within her and the liquids rush through her canal. Vili was calling out to her in excitement, "Dis, the head is out! I have the head, my love! One more time. A big one now, and it will be over, my heart! We'll be parents!"_

_"One more...?" panted Dis in a small voice, peering blearily up at Vili._

_Vili nodded with a smile, his own eyes filling up with tears. He seemed very sure and happy. "One more push, Dis! Push now!" he commanded._

_Dis felt the child move with such ferocity, tearing her apart between her legs, but from the trusting love from her One's voice, she gripped the tree's roots tighter, her foot pressing harder against her husband's shoulder, and pushed with all her might. A scream burst out of her as the pain exploded from within, and she felt the babe slip out of her..._

_Oh, Fili, you were such a beautiful little boy, _she thought in her haze of pain. She was exhausted from the past ten minutes of pushing and wanted to pass out again. To hurl from sickness. But more than anything, she wanted to lay eyes on her second child. She wanted to see if its a boy or a girl. Blond like Vili, or dark like her.

"The legs are out! Big push, Lady Dis!" the midwife commanded, before glancing at Thorin. "Keep holding her!"

"You're almost done, sister!" soothed Thorin in her ear, while Ari wiped a cloth across the princess' brow. "Just one more, namadith...the babe's almost here..."

_Push now, my love!_

_One more..._Panting and whimpering slightly, Dis felt herself lean forward, until she was practically crouching over the water bowl, both Thorin and Ari supporting her from behind, rubbing her back while taking hold of both her hands. She grunted as she crouched, feeling liquids rush out of her rapidly into the bowl and the babe move downward through the passage slowly...her vision blackening, she fought to stay awake, growling from agony and determination to bring forth her child. _Push! _Taking a few deep, rapid breaths as she crouched low, gathering the little strength she had left, Dis pushed as hard she could. A scream erupted from her lungs as she felt soft flesh tear between her legs, causing a large searing pain stabbing through her pelvis...and then with a gasp, she felt the baby's tiny wet body slip out of her and into the midwife's hands.

"Well done, Lady Dis!" praised the midwife, and Dis fell backward in exhaustion, Thorin catching her and holding her with her back against his chest as she tried to catch her breath.

There was silence. As Thorin held Dis, letting Ari care for his sister, Oin crouching down to check Dis and cut the cord with a knife, his wide eyes were only fixed on the tiny babe lying limply, wet and bloody, in the midwife's hands. So tiny. Much tinier than Fili was, or most other newborn dwarflings. As the midwife started patting and rubbing the infant, Thorin felt unbidden tears fill his eyes and his arms tightened around his shaking sister. _Please...please, Mahal...please..._

After what seemed like the longest minute of Thorin's life, the infant's tiny leg kicked and then a wail escaped as it wriggled in the midwife's hands wildly. Thorin let out a gasp of relief, a tear running down his face. "Oh, thank Mahal," he whispered, while Ari let out a small laugh and Oin smiled, praising, "Well done, well done..."

"A boy," announced the midwife, also smiling. "A fine, little prince of Durin, your highnesses."

Dis let out a choked sound, crying and laughing at once in her drained state, but held out her arms weakly. "Let me...let me see him...my baby..." she breathed.

After drying the babe and wrapping him in a towel, the midwife passed him over to Oin, who handed the little one into the arms of his mother. Tears ran down Dis' cheeks as she cradled the little one close to her breast, studying his tiny pink face as he opened his mouth and wailed angrily, wriggling in her arms. He was so tiny, his legs and arms skinny like his torso, but his ears were big and his wet fuzzy hair dark. "Oh, my boy…..my sweetheart…." she gasped with joy.

"Already a little fighter," whispered Thorin, watching his tiny newborn nephew in awe. Inwardly, though, he could help but feel worried about the size of the little dwarfling. He was small, so small. Many his size, even slightly bigger than this infant, do not usually survive in a winter like this...Feeling distrubed by his own dark thoughts, Thorin leaned away slightly with uncertainty, not wanting them to infect this precious moment.

Giggling from her silly child's kicking, Dis hugged her babe closer and rubbed his back while shushing him. "Shhh...my little boy...Mama's here...Mama's here," she whispered, and the babe's wails began to quiet as his mother's warmth began to seep in. When his little eyes peeked open up, looking straight up at his mother sleepily, they were brown. Vili's eyes. Dis stroked his soft little cheek with a finger, which the babe grabbed eagerly, gurgling, and put in his mouth to suck, making her laugh again.

"He's perfect. So beautiful," she breathed with a tearful smile, eyes never leaving her son, who kept sucking at her finger eagerly in his tiny mouth while looking up with twinkly brown eyes. Then a strong dizziness overtook her, followed by nausea and she fell back, her vision blackening.

"Dis," Thorin caught her in alarm, her head falling against his shoulder, but her arms remained tightly secure around the babe. Dis moaned slightly.

Oin, who was draining her fluids, looked up and explained, "She lost a lot of blood, but we have a flush out her placenta. It should take only some minutes, if we can get it done quickly, and then she can rest."

"No," Dis suddenly said, opening her eyes. Though weak she was, her blue eyes blazed with determination. Desperation. "Do what you must, Oin...and then have my son and I brought over to Vili immediately!"

"My lady..." said Ari, softly.

Dis shook her head, biting her lip as tears filled her eyes again, but with sorrow. "He needs to see his son," she whispered, her voice trembling. "He needs to see how beautiful he is." Then, after kissing the top of the babe's fuzzy little head, Dis gently passed her son to Ari. "Will you bring him to Vili?"

Ari opened her mouth and closed it, gently cradling the fragile infant to her, but nodded. "Of course, my lady," she said gently.

"Be careful with him," warned Thorin, glaring at Ari as she stood up with his nephew. He already felt this protective urge toward the little one, even though he hadn't touched the babe yet.

Ari nodded, and while the baby started to fuss, the dwarrow maid began rocking and shushing him, wrapping him up in more towels and hugging him to her braided beards before she stepped into the cold outside.

While Oin worked on Dis, Thorin held his faint sister, stroking her hair, and whispered, "He's so beautiful, Dis. He will be a fine heir of Durin. Like his brother."

"He's so little, Thorin," whimpered Dis, staring ahead as her biggest worries now coming alight with his. "So little...I'm afraid that...the winter..." She trailed off, swallowing dryly.

"He will be fine," comforted Thorin, hugging her tighter. While he tried to comfort her, he was also trying to comfort himself by speaking. "He is a son of Durin, namadith. We are not so easily broken."

_But what if this night? What if we are cursed, and one by one, from my grandfather to my younger brother, we fall?_ The thoughts terrifying him, Thorin forced them from his mind and focused on keeping his sister awake in his arms.

But right now, he prayed that Vili was still awake in that tent.

* * *

"Vili, you have a son."

The maid's words had been repeated, seeming so far away as Vili felt himself fading in a world wavering between light and dark. Many sounds were becoming muffled, his vision blurring, and the feeling in his limbs going way. He could hear the voices of his parents calling out to him in a distance. His friends and cousins. Perhaps Frerin will forgive him this situation….

His breathing was getting slower and the burning pain of the knife stuck in his stomach was starting to fade. Finally...

It wasn't until something soft and small was placed in the cradle of one of his arms that he shifted his head and blinked the blurriness away, his breaths quickening with struggle. When his vision cleared, he was looking into a pair of small brown eyes, blinking fuzzily back at him with puckered little lips, fuzzy dark hair topped on a tiny head that would fit snug into his palm, tiny hands that curled in his direction as it wriggled in his arm. The breathing of the babe was so small and quick. Its tiny heart beat can be felt through its blankets.

_My son._

Staring at the tiny babe, his own eyes gazing back with a familiar twinkle, Vili smiled and laughed breathlessly, coughing a little, his arm finding the strength to hug the tiny, tiny infant to him. "My...son..." he breathed, more tears running down his cheeks and soaking his beard.

His newborn son stared back at him with such pure innocence and made a small sound that touched his heart. His hand shifted weakly across his chest, until his large fingers brushed against the soft, rounded cheek of his baby son, tracing his large ears and fuzzy dark hair, down to his bare chest where he could feel the tiny fluttering heart beat. The dwarfling clasped his hand with both his tiny, soft arms and hugged, causing Vili to chuckle with adoration.

"I...I fought so hard to see you..." he whispered, his voice trembling with tears as he kept gazing at his son, "...and it was worth it...so worth it...You are so beautiful, little one...and I am so proud...that you are my son...I wish..." His breath caught from the pain that rolled in from the knife and he shut his eyes, before opening them to the babe, tears rolling out. "I wish...more than anything...that I could stay…play with you….feed you….watch you grow up..." A sob choked him as he stared into the babe's wide eyes, and he shakily leaned forward to kiss the tiny head of his little babe, who whimpered slightly and snuggled against him.

"You are going...to be so loved, my boy," he breathed heavily, smiling as he met his son's brown eyes again, "...so loved...Your brother, Fili...your mother and uncle are...are going to take such good care...of you." He swallowed hard and stroked the babe's cheek tenderly. "You are not going to...remember me...I know that..." His voice shook, "...but I will always love you...I will always be with you...and I will wait...forever...until I finally meet you...in Mandos' Halls...a fully lived dwarf...where I hope you will forgive me...my child..."

Vili kissed his son again and the babe's tiny hand touched his tearful face. He kissed those tiny fingers that played with the braids of his mustache, smiling through his pain as he gazed and felt his little son's warmth, his little heartbeat fluttering with life while his own began to slow...He loved this tiny child with all of his soul, where it shall depart with love and sorrow into the afterlife as reality began to fade around him...and he did not even know his child's name...it became harder to breathe, as he felt himself slowly drift...

"Vili?"

Eyes moving upward, he smiled weakly at the sight of his wife laying down beside him. Her face was pale and sweaty from the birth, gray circles under her eyes, her long black hair falling around her, but she still looked beautiful. He had not even felt her arrive. Was she real? "Dis..." he rasped. "My love?"

Dis nodded and winced as she leaned over and kissed him, cupping his face with her hand. Her lips moved with his, soft and gentle...and wet with her tears and sweat, mingled with his own, but the feeling was wonderful. She tasted so sweet.

When their lips parted, their foreheads pressed together sideways on the mat, she breathed, "I'm here, amralime." Dis' sapphire eyes gazed back into his own with fresh, maddening grief swirling in their depths. Smiling sadly, Vili lifted his shaking hand and cupped her cheek, stroking its warmth and his thumb brushing a tear that leaked out of her eye at his touch. She looked the same as she did the day he had first met her near the looming wall of their village, the Blue Mountains in view with the moon shining in the night sky. Older and wiser she was, but still a goddess in his eyes.

The babe wriggled in between them, gazing up at them with round, curious eyes.

"What is his name, love?" breathed Vili, as they both gazed at their child.

Dis kissed the babe's head and sniffed, before forcing a smile at her husband. "Kili," she whispered with such love in her eyes and voice. "His name is Kili."

"Like my father...Krili..."

"And you," finished Dis with a nod. She started to sob softly. "Isn't he beautiful, my love? He has your eyes."

"Aye..." Vili nodded with a smile, his face deathly white but his fading brown eyes twinkling with love. He stroked her cheek, gazing into the beautiful face of his wife, his baby son's glowing face cradled in sight. They were the most beautiful sight...and through her eyes, he could see Fili...his little lionheart...

As his vision started to darken, Dis reached out to him desperately, hot tears streaming down her pale face and wet her small beard. "Vili..." she whimpered. "Please, don't leave me...how can I survive..."

He leaned over with shaky breaths and kissed her, their nose touching. "Look into our babe's eyes..." he breathed to her, smiling into her blue eyes lovingly, "...and you will find me there." Sobs shook Dis as she gazed at him, while Vili felt tears of his own stream as he kept watching her with such love that burned in his slowing heart. "I...I love you, Dis," he choked, his body shaking.

"I love you, too, Vili," sobbed Dis, closing her eyes and leaning her trembling forehead against his. "I love you..."

Vili smiled at her words, her touch, even as the world started to fade away. He let himself give in. The pain, the air, the feel of her skin, the voices around them...the wriggling movement and tiny heartbeat of their baby in his arms, who began to cry...

"Kili" was his last breath.

Then for Vili, son of Krili, gazing into the face of his wife until the light in his eyes had faded, there was peace. The air was silent, save for the cries of the newborn.

Dis then _screamed._

* * *

**"The Lord Giveth, and the Lord Taketh." **

**This has to be my most heartbreaking chapter by far. Sorry for the torturous cliffhanger, but that's how it's going to be. I'll update whenever I can.**

**So, on the brighter side of things, Kili is born, and he is just the most precious little sweetheart. I thought it was still the sweetest thing that Vili got to look at his son right before he dies. Bittersweet, but still. His last word was even his son's name. The son who will never know him. Oh, God, I'm a mess now!**

**I wanted to be very careful with this chapter because it was a very important moment, being Vili's last scene as well as Kili's first. Thorin is a little unsure of Kili, but he has yet to hold him to truly feel a connection. Dis will have a while to recover both physically and emotionally, and the next morning, Fili is going to wake up to a changed life. **

**Review what you think, please! Thank you for much for your feels! **


	12. So Small, So Precious

**So Vili has died, but like I said before, it's better that a dying person gets to say good-bye to the people he loves. I know I left such a horrible cliffhanger, but it will get better. **

**Vili was an honorable dwarf, and he will be remembered by many, most especially through his sons.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

Morning had not come long after. The golden sunlight appeared in the sky like a glowing beacon in the darkness, the dawn after the eve of war. The bodies of thousands were sent to the halls of Mandos by fire, but the bodies of Thror, Frerin, and now Vili were laid out in the tent, covered and preserved for the cremation of the royals. Thorin stood there outside of the tent, his eyes looking toward the sunrise but not seeing.

He was tired. So tired. He could still hear Dis' screams in his head. See her crying unconsolably over Vili's body, the little infant whom Dis named Kili still wailing in between them. He could never forget how pale his sister looked when she passed out, or the cold fear that Thorin felt when he heard himself screaming his sister's name as he rushed to her side, thinking her dead, but was relieved to find her breathing, though it was faint.

Oin was attending to her now in Thror's tent. She still hasn't woken up.

_Fili. I now have to tell him that his father is dead. _Thorin shook his head numbly. No, not now. For now, he will let his nephew sleep a while longer. Let him escape the horrible realities of the world and the devastation that this meaningless war had caused. Let him be oblivious to the broken promises that were surrounding him, most of them caused by Thorin himself.

But most of all, Thorin couldn't bring himself to face him. Not yet.

_It is my fault, after all. _

There was nothing left to do for now, except stand up and let the dwarves recover. There were so few left. So many had died. In just one night, nearly his entire family had been wiped out. Thrain...where was his father? What happened to him? Was his body ravaged beyond recognition, dragged into the deep depths of Moria by the orcs, down into the filthy hole where Azog fled and perhaps bled out?

His fist clenched. Azog was dead. He had to believe it. The wound would have been so great that not even the pale filth would have survived them. He moved a hand to his side, massaging where the aching roused up. There was one cracked rib, along with heavy bruises and a deep cut, but nothing fatal. The healer managed to patch it up almost in a heartbeat.

His fingers pressed deeper, until Thorin grunted from the flaring pain. This pain he can handle more than the one scalding his heart.

Before he knew it, oblivious to the dwarves surrounding him (each dwarf bowed whenever he passed by, acknowledging him as their new king), Thorin found himself walking through Thror's tent. There in the furry beds, Dis lay unmoving, her face pale and lifeless as though dead. The very sight still frightened Thorin, but seeing Oin kneeling next to her, placing soaked cloth over her arms, neck, and forehead, he was reassured that she was still breathing.

"Thorin," Oin nodded to him. He frowned at the new Dwarf King's dead-looking state, the pale skin, cuts, and the heavy rings under his blank eyes. "Ye should be resting. It's been a long night."

Thorin shook his head. "I...I couldn't sleep. Not...not after this." He noticed the wooden crib nearby the furry bedding, where the tiny babe lay quiet. Seeming to be asleep. "Oin...is he..."

"He's fine," grunted Oin. "Took a long while, but Ari managed to put him to sleep before she went."

"Where is she?"

"Off to fine my brother." Oin smiled a little. "Makin' sure he's alive and breathing. Enough the comfort the both of us. Oh, and to fetch the goats. The little 'un will need to be fed soon, and Dis is clearly in no shape to be feeding him."

"How is she?"

"She has a fever from the birth, but it's worse than that now, since she has been sick for a while now. There are many dwarves in this camp who have taken ill. Never mind the battle when there is one spreading through the camp. It's a miracle that little Fili hasn't caught it yet. Dis and Vili had shielded him well." Oin sighed heavily. "I am very sorry for yer loss, Thorin."

"Thank you." His voice still sounded lifeless. "Thank you for everything, Oin. Dis is alive because of you."

Oin shook his head sadly. "No...thinking back on it now, she is alive because of you. Miss Ari was right. Sometimes familial love and support is the best medicine there is. And now she will need it more than ever."

Thorin nodded, before kneeling down and picking up a cloth from the water bowl. The bowl was filled with melting snow. "You go and rest, Master Oin," he said softly, as he wiped a cloth across Dis' face. Her skin was burning. "I'll take over for now, until Ari comes back."

After a moment of hesitation, Oin nodded, and after placing the last of the cooling cloth over Dis' neck, he stood up, gathering some of his things. "And the babe?"

Thorin paused. The very thought of being alone with the babe frightened him to the core. So tiny and frail was the little one that Thorin could not bring himself to hope. So much was already taken. His sister may leave him. She had said herself that she couldn't survive without her husband. What's to say that the newborn had a better chance of survival? That he won't die in next day, or the next hour? "He won't be trouble," was all Thorin muttered, not looking up. As long as Kili was asleep, it will be like he was never there.

When Oin left, Thorin was finally alone with Dis, wiping wet cloths over her burning skin and squeezing the water out over the bowl. The little babe Kili still lay quiet in the cradle behind him, asleep. Dis' breathing was soft and raspy, her eyelids flickering from feverish dreams. Thorin's hands trembled as he continued to wipe her brow. She looked so small and frail, like her body was shriveling at each breath. It reminded him of when she was very ill, many years ago, when she was a small child in Erebor. Frerin had also been sick at the time. Thorin had never felt so helpless as a dwarfling.

Now it was practically nothing compared to this. Swallowing hard, Thorin leaned over and kissed her brow. "Rest, namadith," he whispered, "and get well. I know it is hard, I know...but your sons need you. Both of them." He paused. "_I_ need you. I'm so sorry, Dis. I'm so sorry that I am not enough, that I never will be...but I will be here for you when you wake up. I swore to Vili. I swore..." His voice shook, and a tear escaped his eye. He looked down at her. "Dis?"

She still didn't wake. He didn't expect her to. If ever. He couldn't bring himself to hope. Ever...His grandfather, younger brother, and brother-in-law were dead, his father was missing, Fili and his new brother were in danger of becoming orphans, and the responsibility of kingship was now resting entirely on his shoulders.

Thorin felt so lost. Shattered. He could not even bring himself to feel anything. He felt hollow, empty, cold...It was little wonder that he had enough strength to be sitting up.

_I don't know what to do. Brother, I can't...I can't do this. How can I, when there is no hope?_

While lost in the trance of his broken thoughts, Thorin hadn't realized that the silence had been broken from the awakening sounds of a babe crying. Thorin blinked in confusion and slowly turned his head toward the sound. After one final glance at his unconscious sister, Thorin rose on stiff legs and walked towards the cradle.

The dark-haired babe was wriggling in his blankets, his face scrunched up as his tiny mouth opened and let out a high-pitched wail. His tiny hands and feet were kicking, little face arching in protest from the meaningless solitude. Fresh and new, already afraid of being alone in this world.

Such pity stirred within Thorin as he watched the dwarfling cry in his crib. After a moment of hesitation, he gently lifted the child from the cradle. Slowly, terrified that his big hands would break the small, frail body of the newborn, Thorin pulled him close until cradled in his arms, his body shaking when feeling the infant wriggle against his chest.

Remembering the first time he ever held Fili, Thorin found himself doing the same to Kili, rocking, patting, and shushing him until the newborn's wails began to subside as the warmth seeped in. When the baby stopped crying, his tiny frowning face relaxed into a curious one, large innocent brown eyes blinking fuzzily up at the big, dark-haired dwarf holding him.

When sharp blue eyes met the soft puppy-brown, feeling the tiny heartbeat pulsing beneath the blanket, Thorin found that he couldn't look away. He was transfixed. Gazing upon the babe, really seeing him for the first time, those brown eyes-his father's eyes-gazing up with twinkling innocence that seemed to gaze into his soul, all the horrible realities weighing down on Thorin seemed to melt away like the snow in the water bowl. Gurgling a hiccup, Kili looked back with a twinkle of curiosity, his rosy lips wet with spittle under his tiny, curled hands.

Thorin picked up that tiny hand between his forefinger and thumb, which attempted to clutch around his finger with a surprisingly strong grip. He then gently brushed his knuckles over the babe's soft, unblemished cheek. His fuzzy, black hair. His large ears. His tiny head could fit right into the center of his palm.

_So small, so precious..._He was beautiful. Small, frail, but so beautiful. Thorin felt hot tears stream down his face. It was such a sight that he had thought he would never see again after Fili.

Then his strength gave away. His dignity fell to pieces. Thorin found himself gasping for breath, sitting down before he would collapse. He held his little nephew in his lap while seated on the furry bed next to Dis, broken sobs breaking out of him with full force. All the pain, all the grief, and all the anger came bursting out at once, and Thorin let himself weep. The tears fell on the babe's blanket as he cried, his body shaking violently.

Then the babe's clumsy little hands touched his face, little fingers brushing his beard lightly, touching his tears. Sobs quieting and breathing shuddering, Thorin leaned down and kissed those tiny hands, before pulling the babe close to his face in an embrace.

The whole time he held Kili close to him, never wanting to let go, terrified beyond reason of losing this precious little treasure in his arms. The little one who had managed to bring back any feeling in his body. A feeling that came flooding like a storm burning with flame. A storm of agony.

A storm of love. Fierce, irreversible, unconditional love. Thorin loved this baby dwarf so much that it hurt more than anything else to lose him.

_Fight, my brother...Live for me...if not...then for the child..._

_Live for the child._

Thorin looked down at the babe in sudden realization. Kili looked back up, babbling incoherently while his tiny fist took hold of one of his braids and yanked, causing Thorin to hiss in pain, surprised by the tiny newborn's strength. Kili then started chewing on the end, still looking up those twinkly brown eyes that looked happy and playful for one who was a few hours old. Somehow the sight was so precious, so innocent, that Thorin found his heart lifting, a smile appearing on his face as he chuckled. He hugged the babe close to his chest, feeling Kili's fluttery little heartbeat, and leaned over to kiss the top of his fuzzy head. Kili wriggled, but curled into the dwarf's warmth, his breathing coming in little wisps.

"I'm here, little wolf," whispered Thorin to the babe, rocking him gently. "You have my attention, little one. Little warrior." It amazed of how all this time, traveling from Ered Luin to Moria, this little one had been growing in his sister's stomach, waiting to announce himself to the world. And now here he was, in his uncle's arms. His birth was cruel timing, having lost most of the family before he would meet them. His father would have only looked upon him once before passing, and his mother was in no condition to feed him just yet, if ever.

Thorin had felt that the world was ending. This tiny newborn had brought it back. That was the miracle of children. They brought joy and life, even in the darkest of times.

Now he understood what Frerin had been telling him, when he had been moments away from his death. When he encouraged Thorin to live on, at the time when the Dwarf Prince found it most difficult to accomplish, it was not Fili that his brother meant. Fili had been his anchor to the world, his rock, and his comfort, but it did not pull him out of his depression.

It was Kili. His new beginning. His salvation.

He will not lose Kili. He will fight tooth and claw to keep him alive, if he must. Kili will live.

He was, after all, of the line of Durin. No matter how small the babe was, Thorin was going to make sure he lived. He protect his little nephew with ever fiber of his being. Both him and Fili.

Thorin had still been rocking Kili close, gazing down at him when Ari entered the tent. She had said something about bringing more milk. Thorin heard himself say thank you, barely looking up to take the skinned bottle from her hands. The nipple of the bottle hovered near Kili's lips, dripping its white substance. Though the little one blinked sleepily, his tiny mouth automatically clasped around the bottle tip and he started sucking away.

"That's it," whispered Thorin, feeding him. Already chugging his drink like a grown dwarf chugging his beer. It made him smile.

"Already the fierce little warrior, he is," smiled Ari, looking adoringly down at Kili over Thorin's shoulder. "You're a natural, my lord."

"I have done this before," whispered Thorin. "With Fili. He was never this small, though."

Kili hiccuped and continued to drink, blinking sleepy brown eyes.

"Of course." Ari nodded, and then went over to Dis to take care of her. "Has she woken yet?"

Thorin shook his head sadly. "No. Vili's death has weakened her."

Ari sighed and sat the edge of Dis' bed, picking up a cloth from the water bowl and wiping it over his sister's brow. "I worry for her, too. I know that it is not my place to say, sire, but she and her son should not have come out here to begin with. They should not have to go through with this pain. Kili should not have to be born on the edge of a battlefield."

"I know," murmured Thorin, his anger flaring as he recalled his grandfather's mad determination. Such a decision that Thorin could not forgive, even when Thror paid the ultimate price for it, along with his son and youngest grandson. And Vili.

"All the same, Lady Dis is one of the strongest dams I have ever met. Her will alone is nearly unbreakable, a stone set on fire. The love for her sons will bring her back. We must pray that Mahal will grant her that mercy."

"Mercy," whispered Thorin, not sure if that was the right word for surviving in a world full of harshness and cruelty.

Looking down at Kili, the babe sopped drinking with a tiny belch and gave a wise yawn, before fall asleep. Thorin sighed.

"Ari, will you stay with my sister for now?" he asked, looking over at Dis worriedly.

"Of course, my lord. Should I take her babe, as well?"

"No, I've got him." Thorin stood up and wrapped the blanket around Kili so that the infant was warm and cozy. "It is time that I introduce Fili to his new brother."

_And tell him that their father is dead._

Hardening himself, Thorin tucked Kili close to his chest and left the tent without another word. He could feel all the dwarves' eyes on them. The king walking through the snow, carrying his newborn heir-now officially the youngest dwarf in the camp-was quite a sight.

Dwarflings were sacred among the dwarves. Having a newborn amongst them was a rarity. No doubt the very sight of the small child was lifting the hearts of many tortured souls this morning.

Thorin kept walking through the snow, holding the sleeping Kili like it was treasure he would never let go of, and found the tent where Fili was being watched over by Balin.

He tried to find the words he would say to Fili, should he be awake, but found their were none.

Still, he pulled himself together, setting his resolve like stone, and went inside.

* * *

**Thorin is holding Kili for the first time and finally breaks down. Holding babies really are one of the best feelings in the world, especially when they are related to you. Kili is the child Frerin was talking about, because with Fili being his anchor and Kili is newfound happiness, Thorin will heal. Well, not without change, of course.**

**Isn't Kili just a little angel?**

**Next up, the brothers will finally meet.**


	13. The Measure of Grief

**SURPRISE!:D**

**Happy New Year, everyone! Like I said, I have NOT abandoned anything, no matter how long I'm gone! In fact, I think I plan on finishing this story on the anniversary of this fanfic, which is almost exactly a month from now. _Maybe._**

**Anyway, sorry that I'm such a drag! Life is an easy distraction, and sometimes one needs a long break in order to regain the story's touch. I hope y'all are having good Christmas breaks!:)**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Fili has barely slept that night. He kept seeing his father's face. In his dreams, when he was awake. He lay in his furry covers, clutching his oliphant, staring in the darkness but saw nothing other than Vili's tearful, loving gaze.

_My little lionheart._

His adad was leaving him. He was departing to the Halls of Mandos, a magical place where the dying dwarves go to heal but never leave. His uncle Frerin was already there, just like his grandmother and great-grandmother. Was his grandfather and great-grandfather there, as well?

Was his mother? Fili shivered, ready to cry again. They were all leaving him. He was all alone. After all the lectures of him needing to be a strong, proud dwarf from Thorin, Thrain, and even more so from Thror, the important qualities and virtues of being a prince, Fili was so frightened that he knew he couldn't do it.

All he wanted was to go home, and he wanted his parents with him.

"Fili?"

It was Thorin, not Balin. A large hand stroked his face, and Fili slowly looked up in response, seeing his uncle kneel down on his bedding. In his arms was a bundle of blankets. "Fili..."

"Uncle Thorin," mumbled Fili. "Where's Mama?"

"She's...She is resting," Thorin struggled to say. Then he seemed to work up a small smile. "Fili, come here. Come see your new brother."

At the word "brother," Fili gasped and instantly hopped out from his covers, fully awake and excited. He crawled over, stumbling over his bedding to see the bundle that bore his baby brother. "Quietly," Thorin whispered sternly. "He is asleep."

Nodding, Fili peeked his nose over the blankets. His eyes widened when they found the tiny set of dark, fuzzy hair, little big ears, a tiny nose, pink lips, and a pair of sleepy dark eyes tinted with a little blue from the birth. A tiny noise escaped the babe.

Mouth dropping in wonder, Fili stoked the top of the babe's head, feeling the top hairs tickle his little fingers. "Nadadith," he whispered. He then cupped the babe's cheek. "He's...so little."

"He is, isn't he?" agreed Thorin in a whisper. So little that there was a possibility that he might not make it through the winter. Being born a month early in the midst of a snowy battlefield, far away from the beautiful terrains of the Blue Mountains, with his mother ill and his father dead (including most of his other family), made the chances slim, and Thorin was not sure what he would do with himself when that happened.

"His name is Kili."

"Kili? Just like me and Da!"

"That's right. And your grandfather, as well. Your father's father, Krili."

He already loved both of his small dwarflings so much. With all his heart. Not even the pride of running a whole kingdom could rival with such. "Would you like to hold him, Fili?"

Fili nodded excitedly, before Thorin allowed the little lionheart to crawl into his lap, sitting on one bended thigh with quiet patience. The newborn was shifted carefully from one arm, while the other wrapped around the little prince's torso, before gently placed into the smaller arms of Fili.

Fili held the little dwarfling who was his new brother with wide blue eyes, filled with awe and adoration. He rocked little Kili and smiled. He was a big brother now! He even looked like Uncle Frerin and his adad put together.

The babe looked up at the blond-haired child with sapphire eyes and cooed softly with innocence.

The sound made Fili's young heart flutter with such love that it threatened to burst his chest. Feeling the warmth of his nadadith and his fluttering heartbeat made him realize, unconditionally, that he would protect this tiny, dark-haired, twinkle-eyed dwarfling from anything. _Anything._ It didn't matter if the whole world was terrifying, or that they were helpless against orcs, goblins, trolls, and other fould creatures...even if he was weak and scared at the very worst, Fili had never felt so determined to be so willing as to use his own body as a shield for this little babe. Even when he would grow bigger and stronger in the blond's eyes, the little prince would still protect him.

"It's okay, Kili," whispered Fili. He placed a sweet kiss on top of his baby brother's head. "Your nadad's here, and I love you. Very, very much."

"_You are such a good dwarf, Fili. You are going to be a great king one day...and such a wonderful brother."_

"I promised Adad that I would take care of you. And even if I didn't, I still would."

_"__Promise me you'll take care of them, Fili..."_

His father's voice echoing in his mind, Fili's smile faded and his throat suddenly throbbed. Arms tightening around his baby brother, he looked up at his Uncle Thorin, who was looking back down at him with such ragged sadness that Fili felt the worst type of dread fill his heart.

"Uncle Thorin?" he squeaked, tears filling up his eyes at the rim of his lashes. "Is...is Da...?"

Thorin shut his eyes and sighed. He wrapped his long, muscular arms around his nephew. Both of his nephews. Fili could smell the musky scent of steel and ash that his uncle carried.

"Your father dwells within the Halls of Mahal," Thorin mumured, his voice thick with grief. "He...He has left us, Fili. I am so sorry, lad...so sorry..."

_"__Remember...that you are good, inudoy. I am so proud of you, my lionheart. You and your mother are the light and treasure of my life...in this world and the next...You are the best thing I ever did. The best thing of my life."_

Fili's lip trembled and his little body shook. When he closed his eyes and buried his face in his uncle's chest, tears streams down as he muffled his sobs. _Adad! ADAD!_ his thought wailed to his father in vain. It hurt. It hurt so much. He couldn't stop crying. All he could do was cling onto his strong uncle and his tiny baby brother, and cry his heart out.

Kili, who sensed the despair combined from the younger and the older dwarf, started crack out a loud wail, filling the tent with tears and the longer measure of grief.

Thorin did not cry. He had already spent all his tears in Dis' tent, where Kili touched them with his tiny, soft hand. His little miracle. Both of them. But his heart continued to weep from all the weight of loss it suffered over a single night and all he could do was hold his boys in silent mourning, continuing to weigh the measure of grief, and the grief of all surviving dwarves of this night, until the passing of many was properly sent off.

The new King of the Dwarves leaned over from such invisible weight, wrapping both his strong arms around his tiny sister-sons, protectively around Fili who wrapped his arms protectively around Kili...hope within hope, a line of treasures worth protecting. They were not just his heirs. Not just the new hope in Durin's lineage. He knew that he could never be a real father...but...Thorin_ vowed_, not just to Vili but to himself, that would protect beloved nephews with every fiber of his being.

They were his heart and soul.

His sons.

* * *

**Not a very long chapter after a five month wait, I know, but I wanted to keep this scene short and sweet. A precious and sorrowful moment between our favorite Durin boys.**

**Just maybe one or two more chapters until I'm wrapping this story up. It was really all just a connection to my first fanfic "The Lost Dunedain," but for those of you who haven't read it, it's okay, either way;)**

**Your reviews are just like Christmas, so please send some!**


End file.
